Música del corazón
by tsubasamikel
Summary: Basado en "Música del Corazón" wattpad (misma creadora). Universo alterno. Anna está en un triángulo amoroso entre su ex (Nichrom) y el nuevo (Yoh). El nuevo, el nuevo y el ex jajajaja. Jeanne está entre una vida pasional o su amor de tiempo. :) actualizando!
1. Engaño

_**ENGAÑO: Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

"Engaño"

_**Estúpido aquel que cambia a una mujer que lo ama,**_

_**Por otra que lo engaña.**_

**~YOH~**

Era un día soleado, estaba con mis lentes de sol negros y mi clásico look de estrella adolescente. La verdad que no tenía motivación, veía a mi gemelo respondiendo todas las preguntas de los reporteros. ¿Qué no se cansaban de meterse en vidas ajenas?

_ Joven Hao, ¿cómo se siente al saber que su canción quedó está entre los primeros puestos? – preguntaba un reportero casi aventándose a mi hermano.

_ Me halagan, pero el éxito no es solo mío ¿No es así Yoh? – decía mi hermano tomándome del hombro.

_ Es cierto, yo también ayudé. – decía fingiendo una sonrisa después de todo soy el "carismático" Yoh.

_ ¿Piensan que su éxito tendrá más rating que "Causa y Efecto" de Anna Kyoyama? – una reportera con un peinado horroroso y fea sonrisa se atrevió a preguntar.

_ Como sabemos, Anna tiene una hermosa voz, será una competencia dura. – Decía Hao con esa sonrisa cínica de siempre.

_ Pero dicen que la cantante dejará su carrera debido a una depresión. – dijo un calvo más yo solo veía el brillo que le daba el sol en la cabeza.

_ Sería una pena, una mujer tan bella y talentosa.

_ Señores, su rueda de prensa ha terminado.

__ Por fin. _– decía en mis adentros – Será un gusto volver a hablar con ustedes. – dije riendo de "felicidad" – Finalmente terminó esa estúpida rueda de prensa.

_ Asakura Twins tiene mucho éxito, se lucieron con su última canción.

_ Sí, pero se la pasan comparándonos con esa chica Anna – decía Hao sentándose en una silla elegante.

_ No se preocupen por ella, verán como su carrera termina como una simple leyenda.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – me atreví a preguntar.

_ Su novio desde hace dos años la ha engañado con una cantante de cuarta y esto la hizo sumirse en depresión. – No sabía porque hablamos de ella, ni siquiera la había visto en anuncios ni carteles, no tenía la menor idea de quién era o cómo lucía esa tal Anna.

_ ¿La engañó? Lo que yo daría por estar con una mujer de esa calidad.

_ Sí, con esa tal Kanna del "trío de la flor", no tienen talento.

_ ¿Quién era su novio? – me osé a preguntar.

_ Nichrom.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – dijimos al unísono

_ Exacto, su mayor enemigo en la música era el novio de su ahora competencia en el mejor rating.

_ Vaya cosas de la vida…

_ Bueno chicos, tenemos que ir ahora al programa donde anunciaran quienes irán al Grammy.

_ Sí – dije yo - ¿Tienes nuestros atuendos? – rogué en mi mente que no sean iguales, para mí bastaba que nuestras caras sean las mismas.

_ Exacto, Yoh irás de azul y Hao de rojo.

_ Genial, amo el rojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lado había una hermosa chica rubia sentada, mirando a la nada, ella tenía el maquillaje corrido y seguía en pijama desde la mañana.<p>

**~ANNA~**

_ Vamos Anna, levántate de ahí. – me decía Pillika.

_ No quiero, no quiero afrontar al mundo de allí afuera. – le respondí tan serena como siempre.

_ Has llorado toda la noche, la vida continúa, demuéstrale que no vale tu sufrimiento. – me contestaba Damuko, quien era mi mánager y amiga.

_ Te traje un vestido blanco que te quedará estupendo, vamos Anna. – me animaba Jun.

_ Jeanne, te está esperando, no le hagas esto. – insistió Pillika.

_ No quiero ir a ese programa, me importa un bledo quien vaya a los _Grammy's_.

_ Anna, tú te esforzaste mucho para sacar tu éxito y está es la oportunidad de tu vida, por nada soy yo tu mánager.

_ Y menos yo tu diseñadora de ropa. – me argumentó Jun.

_ Y yo tu mejor amiga. – añadió Pillika

_ No haces nada importante, sólo flojeas. – le vacilaba Damuko

__ Shhh…_

_ De verdad, allí estará él. No quiero verlo.

_ Dale la cara, amiga. Ese es un tarado que no supo valorarte, ahora arréglate y demuéstrale lo que se pierde.

Sin muchas ganas me levanté dejándole una sonrisa a cada una de ellas. Me bañé y Jun me dio el vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba. Damuko hablaba con un encargado confirmando mi asistencia, Pillika corría desesperada y hacía bebidas para que todas tomemos un descanso. En menos de 30 minutos yo ya estaba lista y, cuando desperté de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al local del dichoso programa ese.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Hao y yo entramos, las luces de las cámaras nos cegaban. Lo único que pensaba era que me quería largar de ese bendito lugar. Esperábamos que nos llame el conductor ese para nuestra aparición en el programa.

_ Damas y Caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos a "_Silva Productions"_! Aquí nominaremos a los cantantes para el Grammy, como ya sabrán, cantarán sus mejores éxitos o incluso nos traerán sorpresas inimaginables – ese hombre era interesante y raro - ¡Cantarán canciones! – pero hacía bromas malísimas.

_ Así es, Chocolove – le daba la razón un hombre con pinta de mexicano – Espero con ansias el momento en que lleguen y nos cuenten todos los chismes de la farándula.

_ ¡Nos enteraremos de todo hoy día! ¡Qué felicidad, Peyote!

Dieron pausa y hubo un corte comercial, veía la gente a mí alrededor. Desde un pequeña niña afro llamada Opacho hasta ese romántico llamado Lyserg. Todos eran aburridos, seguro estaban nerviosos. Cuando volvieron del corte anunciaron al primer cantante, nada más y nada menos que esas chicas de cuarta, llamadas "Trío de la flor".

_ ¡Es el famoso trío de la flor, donde la cantante principal está metida en un chisme tremendo!

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

Veía a esa maldita sin vergüenza que se metió con mi novio, tenía ganas de ahorcarla.

_ ¡Qué descarada! ¿Se atreve a venir? – decía Pillika muy molesta.

_ No se preocupen por ella, viene a hacer el ridículo. – concluyó Jeanne.

Kanna agarró el micrófono y empezó a cantar su canción horripilante.

_ Envidia, envidia, me tienen envidia, me tienen envidia…

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

De tan sólo escucharla, me daba dolor de cabeza. ¿En serio ese Nichrom engañó a su novia con esa chica?

Terminó esa canción de la tortura y empezaron a hostigar con las preguntas.

_ ¿Es cierto que te metiste con Nichrom? – dijo sin rodeos Peyote

_ No se confundan, él me buscaba y me hacía declaraciones de amor, yo a su insistencia, acepté.

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

¿Cómo tenía el descaro de decir eso? Conociendo a Nichrom, él no hacía declaraciones de amor ni a su madre. Mis amigas me miraban con cierta pena en sus rostros, odiaba sentirme de esa manera.

_ ¿Declaraciones de hedor? – el conductor del programa dijo un mal chiste - ¿Sabes que Anna viene hoy, no?

_ Anna, te espero.

Eso era una declaración de guerra, que yo iba a aceptar.

_ Uy, huele a guerra. - el candelero Chocolove.

_ Esto se pondrá interesante.

_ Bueno, a los siguientes que anunciaremos son ¡Nadie menos que _Asakura Twins_!

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Esa era nuestra entrada, Hao y Yoh fuimos seguros, como siempre yo hacía del "dulce" y "tierno" mientras que Hao hacía de "seductor" e "intelectual".

_ ¡Bienvenidos _Asakura twins_! ¿Cómo se sienten?

_ La verdad que emocionados, nuestro sueño se hará realidad. – dije sonriente.

_ ¿Podrán cantar su éxito?

_ Por supuesto. – respondió Hao.

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

Los reconocí de inmediato, esos eran los "rivales" que yo tenía. Siendo sincera, me daba igual ganarles o no, a mil leguas podría darme cuenta que ambos fingen una personalidad falsa: Yoh el menor y Hao el mayor. Ellos empezaron a cantar, por supuesto que tenían una bella voz.

_**_ Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar, cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar; te abrazaré, te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras estés junto a mí. **_– Yoh empezó cantando.

No podía negar que su voz era mágica y melodiosa, me hacía olvidar mis penas unos instantes.

_**_ Si sientes frío tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión. Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar. **_– cantaron a dúo

No estaba nada mal, pero la dulce voz de Yoh me gustaba más.

_**_ Yo siempre te he amado, y amor yo estaré por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejaré. Prometo mi amor,  
>te juro ante dios, nunca te voy a faltar, tu corazón no volverá a llorar…<strong>_

Hao no se quedaba atrás, una voz más varonil y seductora.

_**_ Si sientes frío en tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión. Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar.**_

Tenía buena competencia.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

_**_ Sigo muriendo por ti, yo te quiero así. Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida, no sé cómo podré yo vivir.**_

Era la parte de Hao, veía como me miraban todos. Pareciera que me quisieran violar.

_**_ Si sientes frío en tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión. Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar. **_– el coro era lo mismo, esa canción la dominábamos.

Ojalá no me violen, aún soy casto.

_**_ Y cada día yo viviré intentando como te voy a querer. Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar. **_– Era mi parte.

La, la, la, me sabía la canción de memoria.

_**_ Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar.**_

Concluí y gritos ensordecedores salieron.

_ ¡Qué Talento! – gritaba Peyote.

_ ¡Desde Adentro! – mal chiste – Amo su canción, yo apuesto a por ustedes.

_ ¡Alto ahí! – gritó Peyote.

_ ¿Ah? – se encontraba dudoso Chocolove, el conductor.

_ Yo le apuesto a por Anna Kyoyama

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

_ ¿Por qué siempre me comparan con ellos?

_ Amo su canción "Causa y Efecto".

_ Bueno sí, es muy talentosa. – dijo Yoh

_ Será una dura pelea. – sonrió Hao

_ Bueno, bueno, el tiempo es oro. – dijo Chocolove.

_ Es hora de que anunciemos a la siguiente cantante. – soltó Peyote

Por un segundo me lamenté pensando que hablarían de mí pero…

_ ¡Adelante, Jeanne! – gritó Chocolove.

Me voltee y vi a Jeanne entrando contenta. Yo más que nadie quería verla triunfar, ambas habíamos salido adelante en nuestra carrera.

_ Jeanne, sabemos que tu mejor amiga es Anna ¿No es así?

_ Sí, y estoy orgullosa de aquello. – dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>~HAO~<strong>

Otra vez hablando de esa Anna. ¿No se aburren?

_ ¿Qué piensas de Nichrom en este momento?

_ Tengo varias cosas que decirle.

_ Escuchamos.

De repente, esta suave chica Jeanne sacó una lista blanca de su vestido.

_ ¡Caray! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Peyote.

_ No soy la única, saqué comentarios de los _Fan Sites_ de Anna y traje las palabras de nuestras mejores amigas.

_ Vino preparada la chamaca.

_ Bueno, tenemos tiempo.

_ Ejem… – tosió Jeanne - Pillika dice: "Vete al demonio, maldito oportunista sin vida ni personalidad"

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

No saben cuánto amo a mis amigas.

_ Jun dice: "Bastardo infeliz ojalá algún día te chingue tu madre".

_ Vaya, no hay nada bonito en esa lista ¿No?

_ Se lo merece – esbozó tranquila.

Me di cuenta cómo miraba Kanna a mi amiga, se las vería conmigo ¡Nadie mira mal a Jeanne!

_ De parte de Damuko: Pobre y triste idiota, no sabes la pena que me das.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Sea como sea, tengo que conocer a esas chicas, ¡me muero de risa! ¿Cómo será esa tal Anna? Para tener amigas así debe ser una persona amable y bondadosa.

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

Me verá cuando le tuerza el pescuezo y la deje desangrándose a esa desgraciada de Kanna.

_ Anna, sólo quiero decirte que tus fans te aman mucho y no quieren que dejes la música. No te deprimas por idiotas como esos, yo saqué una nueva canción, está dedicada a ti.

En ese momento sentí como Pillika y Jun me empujaron al escenario. ¡Diablos! Quedé en frente de todos ¿Qué me esperaría?

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Nunca he visto algo igual, esa mujer ahí parada. Avergonzada y bella… Tan hermosa, juraba que era un ángel. Por poco se me salía la baba; quedé mirando esos bellos ojos ámbar, irritados de tanto llorar, seguro, esos labios rosas tan delicados y suaves, esa piel blanca como una pluma.

_ Hey, Yoh. – me susurró Hao - ¿Qué te pasa? Cierra la boca.

_ ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – dije enamorado.

_ Eres un idiota, ella es nuestra competencia.

En mi corazón sentí una opresión, ¿Esa mujer era mi competencia? Ella era… Ella era…

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

_ Kyoyama Anna, no la hemos anunciado.

_ Discúlpenme, me empujaron. Lo… Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

_ No, ya que está aquí, tome asiento, la joven Jeanne iba a dedicarle una canción.

Me senté al lado de Hao Asakura, no era porque me gustara, sino que quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese trío mediocre. Jeanne se paró y me miró…

_ Esto va para ti: _**Deja de pensar y cuéntame. Ya sé que ayer estabas junto a él y hoy se ha ido... **_

Esas palabras oprimieron mi corazón, sabía a quién se refería. ¿Por qué tenía que dedicármelo frente a 207 países?

_**Ya sé que has compartido junto a él la noche tibia y el amanecer. Ya sé que has descubierto junto a él, la dicha…**_

Okey, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza. ¡Ahora todos sabían que me había acostado con él! Bueno, fue una relación de dos años, también era de esperarse… De pronto ella levantó la copa con champagne que le ofrecieron y me hizo una seña, como diciéndome que lo haga también.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Sentía como se me partía el corazón: Esa chica de allí era Anna Kyoyama, esa chica se había acostado con mi enemigo mortal y esa chica de ahí estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

_**_ Ya sé que se ha parado tu reloj, pero ahora mismo vas a echarlo a andar, es pronto para dar por un amor, la vida.**_

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que se le salga el sueño por mí, no nos conocíamos. Aparte con ese tipo ya había tenido una relación de dos años.

_**_ Bailaremos un vals, tomaremos después una copa de más y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son  
>de una vieja guitarra.<strong>_

Jeanne levantó a Anna de su asiento y le cogió las manos, mis ojos se abrieron grandes, Anna lloraba. Seguro le dolía mucho lo que le había pasado. Si esa mujer fuera mía, yo nunca la haría llorar.

_**_ Brindaremos por ti, brindaremos por él, porque le vaya bien y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar  
>que llorar por amor.<strong>_

¿Por qué la ha engañado? A Nichrom le quería volar la cara a golpes ¿Por qué me sentía así respecto a ella? Nunca me sentí así por nadie. No sé por qué cuando la vi, sentí que era la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

_**_ Vuelve a sonreír y olvídale, la vida es ancha y estos golpes del amor se olvidan.**_

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando. Que gesto tan bonito tenía Jeanne conmigo, pensar que hizo una canción para levantarme los ánimos. Sonreí como una niña pequeña que era consolada por su madre, porque eso éramos: Una familia.

_**_ Después de cada noche nace un sol y vuelven las gaviotas a volar, después de la tristeza nacerá, la dicha.**_

La voz de Jeanne hablando era dulce y suave, pero cuando cantaba era gruesa y melodiosa.

_**_ Si hoy te han maltratado el corazón y duerme junto a ti la soledad, no importa porque empieza un día más, la vida.**_

Tú también te preocupaste por mí, ¿no es cierto? Ustedes siempre están pendientes de mí, deben estar preocupadas. No sé cómo pude dejarme afectar tanto, pero no me culpo ya que era una relación de dos años y en ese tiempo yo me había enamorado profundamente de él.

_**_ Bailaremos un vals, tomaremos después una copa de más y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son  
>de una vieja guitarra.<strong>_

Pero no, Anna Kyoyama no se deja humillar. Tu esfuerzo y preocupación no fueron en vano, Jeanne. Sé que ningún hombre me moverá el mundo tanto como Nichrom, pero yo saldré adelante, por mí y por todas ustedes.

_**_ Brindaremos por ti, brindaremos por él, porque le vaya bien y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar  
>que llorar por amor.<strong>_


	2. Vividores

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

"Vividores"

_**¿Qué es vivir?**_

_**¿No has sentido en la noche, cuando reina la sombra, una voz apagada y una inmensa tristeza que llora?**_

_**GA. Bécquer **_

**~ANNA~**

Jeanne terminó de cantar y me abrazó. Hubo un corte comercial, rápidamente fueron a retocarme el maquillaje. Cuando estaba lista, me acerqué a mi asiento de nuevo.

_ Anna Kyoyama ¿Qué piensas de la sorpresa?

_ Estoy conmovida, Jeanne, muchas gracias.

_ ¿Estás bien, Anna? – preguntó Chocolove.

_ Un poco dolida, nada más.

_ ¿Piensas retomar con Nichrom?

_ Me daño mucho, no lo sé.

**~NICHROM~**

_ Ojalá algún día te chinge tu madre…

_ ¡Auch! ¿Ves las indirectas que te mandan? – me dijo mi mánager Horokeu

_ ¿Indirectas? ¡Son directas, idiota!

Definitivamente estaba molesto, lo de Kanna había sido únicamente un juego, una cosa de un rato. No pensé que se revelaría. Yo pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Anna. ¿Ahora qué haré? Me siento tan mal…

_ Kanna declaró que tú la buscabas. – dijo Horo escribiendo en una libreta – Esto no beneficia tu carrera para nada.

_ No la buscaba, eso es mentira. – decía frustrado con las manos en mi cabeza.

_ Sabes que tienes que entrar cuando te llamen ¿No?

_ ¿Cómo afronto a Anna? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Dime! – lo sacudí.

_ No lo sé, es tu problema.

**~YOH~**

No podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente, no podía. Sentía mis mejillas arder y la veía como lo más hermoso de este mundo.

_ No se merece tu perdón – le apoyaba Jeanne.

_ Él no va a querer volver contigo – dijo conchudamente Kanna – A él le encanto yo.

Veía la expresión de su rostro, claramente estaba triste. No podía permitirlo, ella no podía seguir llorando.

_ Pienso que una mujer debe respetarse, si se atrevió a engañarte con esta, ese chico no lo vale – dijo Hao indignado

¡Me ganó! Yo pensaba decir algo para quedar bien con ella, conocerla, enamorarla, casarnos. ¡Adiós oportunidad de mi vida!

**~ANNA~ **

Sentí la presión en mí, Hao había dicho algo muy bueno, simplemente estaba conmovida.

_Tal vez tengas razón. – Acepté mi realidad.

Kanna miraba hacia aquí aborreciéndome.

_¿Me parece o esto está que arde? – dijo Chocolove.

_ ¡Qué es esto! Parece que al Asakura Mayor le indigno el comentario de Kanna – dijo Peyote.

_ La verdad es que sí, no puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa sufra por un idiota.

**~YOH~**

El público hizo sonidos provocadores: "Uh…". Yo estaba molesto, quería decirle muchas cosas a Nichrom y a Hao. ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar oportunidades con ella? ¡Si ella es mi…! ¿Qué estoy hablando?, ella y yo no somos nada… Me duele pensarlo, quiero saber quién es ella.

_ Eres demasiado hermosa, casi perfecta, diría yo. Ese hombre nunca te mereció, alégrate, porque vales mucho, mucho más que cualquiera de estas.

Ese había sido yo. Todos me miraban atónitos.

_ ¿Lo pensé o lo dije?

_ Lo dijiste hermano. – me dijo Hao.

Yo estaba muy rojo, ¡No podía creerlo! Anna estaba avergonzada, roja y… ¿Y feliz? Sentí en sus ojos una mirada de agradecimiento.

_Gracias, de verdad.

_ No te preocupes – Reí como un niño pequeño e inocente.

**~ANNA~**

Asakura Twins no son tan malos, Cada uno me había apoyado a su manera. Me sonrojé, pero menos que Yoh que parecía un tomate. La verdad es que me sorprendió su comentario.

_ ¡Vaya Anna! Suena a dos pretendientes.

Los miré rápidamente: Hao se tapó la cara, pero se le veía sonrojado y Yoh estaba con el rostro rojo riéndose. "Trágame tierra", pensé.

**~NICHROM~**

_ Uy, suena a que quieren con tu novia

_ .¡Cállate!

Estaba claramente indignado, pareciera que ese par de gemelos se hubieran declarado abiertamente a mi Anna. ¡Ella era mía! Nadie tiene que meterse en nuestra relación. Definitivamente iba a aclarar muchas cosas cuando entre.

**~HAO~**

No podía creerlo, esa mujer sí que tenía algo que enamoraba. Pero, es nuestra contrincante. ¿Por qué me metí yo a darle ánimos?

_ La siguiente entrada es de nada más y nada menos que ¡El más querido de la noche! – anunció Chocolove

_ .¡Con ustedes! ¡Nichrom!

Ese infeliz iba a entrar, ni que se le ocurra acercársele a Anna, me indigna de pensarlo.

**~ANNA~**

Escuché su nombre y mi piel se puso de gallina, lo vería. Recordé momentos inolvidables, nuestro primer beso, la primera noche apasionada, los regalos, los viajes, todo. Tenía ganas de tirármele encima y asesinarlo. Vi las reacciones de los demás. Jeanne miraba a Nichrom como si fuera un basura de la calle, Yoh lo miraba molesto y serio, y Hao bufaba indignado. La reacción de ambos Asakura no me sorprendía, ya que Nichrom era su contrincante de años.

_ Buenas noches a todos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? – de sólo verlo sentimientos renacían, quería besarlo, decir que lo perdonaba.

_ Yo no me aventuraría a decir que son buenas noches, Nichrom – dijo Hao

_ Yoh y Hao Asakura, mis queridos contrincantes ¿Cómo están?

_ No tenemos quejas ¿Y tú terminaste de ser un infiel? – lo miró indiferente Yoh

_ Vengo a aclarar las situaciones que se han presentado.

_ Eres un descarado, – dijo Jeanne

_ ¡Nichrom, te esperábamos! – decía alegremente Kanna.

Cuando me di cuenta, Nichrom me estaba abrazando, estaba sorprendida y los recuerdos de las noches apasionadas y lujuriosas renacían.

**~NICHROM~**

Vi como rápidamente Yoh y Hao se levantaron de sus sillas apunto de reclamar algo. ¡Anna era mía!

_ Ustedes nunca lograrán nada con Anna, ella es mía, mi pareja y yo la amo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal declaración, Anna volverás a mis brazos ¿Cierto?

Mis pensamientos fueron callados por un sonido semejante a una palmada. Mi mejilla dolía, me vi tirado en el piso y Anna llorando mirándome.

_ ¿Vas a mentir? ¡Dime!

Hao sostuvo a Anna que quería lanzarse a golpearme.

_ No te miento, te amo. ¡Lo de Kanna era cosa de un rato!

_ Eres una rata desgraciada, exacto eso eres – Anna agarro el micrófono - ¡Con ustedes señores! Mi nueva canción improvisada: _**Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho.**_

Todos aplaudían a Anna, ella arrimaba para atrás su largo pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura. Yoh y Hao se acercaron a ella y cada uno de ellos le beso la mano. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Parecía la dueña del show.

_ _**Infrahumano, espectro del infierno, maldita sabandija, ¡Cuánto daño me has hecho!**_

Yo me levanté con ánimos de replicar pero Chocolove me tapo la boca y Peyote me hizo sentarme, no podía moverme, sólo mirar cómo me cantaba el amor de mi vida.

_ _**Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa, desecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio.**_

Me dolía que mi Anna me hablara así, pero en parte me lo merezco.

**~ANNA~**

Jeanne me aplaudía y Yoh y Hao me tomaban de ambas manos, inclusive el público me apoyaba.

_ _**Rata de dos patas. ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito,  
>comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito.<strong>_

Yo ya estaba cansada de mostrarme débil, me sentía el centro de atención. Estaba feliz de desquitarme…

_**_ Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha, que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas.**_

Ahora voy a demostrar lo fuerte y tenaz que soy.

**~NICHROM~**

Estos tarados no me sueltan, les he mordido y lamido la mano. Me intento liberar como puedo. Anna, perdón quiero explicarte…

_**_ Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa, desecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio.**_

~**YOH~**

Mi Annita tiene talento, esa voz me deja embobado.

_**_ Rata de dos patas, ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! Porque un bicho rastrero aun siendo el más maldito,  
>comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito.<strong>_

Es tan hermosa, me he decido quiero que ella sea mi compañera de toda mi vida: Mi Anna.

**~MANTA~**

Anna es tan linda, tal vez ella nos haga subir el rating.

_**_ Me estás oyendo inútil, hiena del infierno ¡Cuánto te odio y te desprecio!**_

Y es sexy, tal vez nos sirva en un futuro.

**~CHOCOLOVE~**

Esa Anna banana canta bien, Peyote tiene razón tal vez ella se gane el grammy.

_**_ Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha, que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas.**_

Me da asco sentir a ese tipo lamiendo mi mano, pero todo por el rating.

**~HAO~**

Ay Yoh, tendremos que hablar luego…

_**_ Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa, desecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio.**_

Anna me atrae, es una mujer sensual, bella y encantadora. Tiene talento y es adinerada. ¿Qué más espero? Debería cortejarla ya que tú, Yoh, no puedes hacerlo: Tu destino te lo ha prohibido.

**~NICHROM~**

_ _**Rata de dos patas ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! Porque un bicho rastrero aun siendo el más maldito,  
>comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito.<strong>_

La canción terminó, por fin me soltaron.

_ ¿Me dejan defenderme? – dije molesto.

_ ¿Crees tener el derecho? – me contradijo Peyote.

_ Anna, habré ido a otros labios, otras caricias, pero nunca, nunca, dejé de pensar en ti.

_ ¿Ahora resulta que te atormento?

_ No Anna, quiero empezar de nuevo.

_ Una relación se basa en confianza. – dijo Yoh.

_ ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! Anna, sé que me amas, te demostraré como yo te amo mediante esta canción, sé que la recuerdas…

Me paré al frente del escenario, todos miraban atentos a lo dijese y verían si conseguiría el perdón de Anna, allí empecé mi melodía…

_**_ Adoro la calle en que nos vimos, la noche en que nos conocimos.**_

**~ANNA~**

¿Cómo olvidar esa canción? Era nuestra canción, él la escribió para confesarse a mí aquel día en que mi vida se alegró.

_ _**Adoro las cosas que me dices, nuestros ratos felices los adoro, vida mía.**_

**FLASHBACK **

(Retroceso en el tiempo)

Nichrom y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta en playa. Me acuerdo claramente que usaba un vestido rosa con encajes. Yo miraba el mar desde el ventanal, la verdad es que estaba aburrida y no había podido hablar con Nichrom durante la ceremonia, yo lo extrañaba.

_**Adoro la forma en que sonríes,**_

_**El modo en que a veces me riñes,**_

_**Adoro la seda de tus manos,**_

_**Los besos que nos damos, los adoro vida mía.**_

Nos habíamos besado unas cuantas veces, yo quería una relación seria con él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Yo enloquecía con imaginármelo a mi lado. De repente en mis pensamientos, las luces se apagaron..

_**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Cerca muy cerca de mí**_

_**No separarme de ti.**_

En el centro del escenario apareció Nichrom y una luz me alumbró.

_**Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir,**_

_**Eres mi luna, eres mi sol,**_

_**Eres mi noche ¡De Amor!**_

_**_ **_Anna Kyoyama, te conozco hace tiempo y me vuelves loco totalmente. Verte saca mil sensaciones en mí y no tenerte cerca me hace sentir muy infeliz. Sé que me he demorado pero…

_**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Cerca muy cerca de mí**_

_**No separarme de ti.**_

_ ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Yo corrí hacía sus brazos, sentía que él era mi todo. Pusieron una música compuesta y cantada por él, la canción que lo sacó a la fama "Adoro".

_**Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir**_

_**Eres mi luna, eres mi sol,**_

_**Eres mi noche ¡De amor!**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**~NICHROM~**

Yo estaba cantando con el sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier persona podría tener. Y pensé en ella como la primera vez, el brillo de sus ojos rogaba perdonarme, pero su mano en el pecho señalaba que no era buena idea. Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, no la quiero lejos de mí.

_**_ Adoro el brillo de tus ojos, lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos. Adoro la forma en que suspiras **_

_**Y hasta cuando caminas, yo te adoro vida mía, Yo te adoro vida mía ¡Yo, yo, yo te adoro!**_

_**_ **_Y esta fue señores, la canción de Nichrom para hoy.

_ La canción que te sacó a la fama ¿No?

_ Sí, esta canción la compuse, cante y dediqué a mi querida Anna cuando le pedí que seamos novios.

_ Eso es cierto – dijo Anna mientras me miraba con emoción en sus ojos pero esa expresión de decepción.

_ ¿De qué vale ahora? Metiste la pata.

**~ANNA~**

¿Qué acaso Yoh no era el tierno? Estaba molesto y tenía una expresión seria.

_ La decisión es de ella, no te incumbe.

_ No creo que ella sea tonta como para volver contigo. – dijo Hao

_ ¿¡Podrían dejar de decidir por mí!?

_ Jeanne, ¿Cómo va tu relación con ese cantante Lyserg? – interrumpió Chocolove.

_ Lyserg es muy caballero y honesto.

_ No como otros. – destacó Yoh

_ Cállate Yoh, aquí nadie quiere saber tu opinión. – dijo Nichrom

_ Se pelean por ti, Anna. – comentó Peyote

_ Peyote, no me ayudas. - expresé

_ Es lindo ver a mi hermano celoso. – dijo Hao con una sonrisita.

_ Hablando del rey de Roma ¡Aquí entra Lyserg! – ignoró a todos Chocolove.

_ ¡Hola!

_ ¿Podrían dejar de ignorarnos? ¡Nichrom y yo estamos peleando! – se quejó Yoh.

_ ¡Es horrible que hieran nuestros sentimientos de esta manera! – lo apoyó Nichrom.

_ Lyserg cariño, siéntate acá. – le dijo Jeanne haciendo gestos a la silla del costado.

_ Allí voy.

_A nadie le importamos – dijo Yoh llorando fingidamente.

_ ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? – Nichrom hizo lo mismo.

_ De verdad, me avergüenzan. – dije.

_ ¡Pero Anna! – replicó Nichrom.

_ Nichrom, tú y yo ya no somos nada – Cuando terminé de decir eso, hubo un total silencio, incluso Lyserg que estaba sentado al lado de Jeanne se quedó atento a lo que pasaría.

_ Anna…

_ Y bueno, ahora cantará Lyserg su canción. – dijo Peyote intentando hacer un cambio de tema.

**~LYSERG~**

**_ **No creo que sea el momento para esto…

Me sentía un poco apenado, la verdad es que Anna y Nichrom estaban en media discusión, y pareciera que Asakura twins se interesa en ella. Pero mejor así, eso deja a mi Jeanne para mí.

_ No Lyserg, adelante. No puedo permitir que te interrumpan por una discusión tonta. – dijo Anna.

_ Bien – cerré los ojos y medite. – Jeanne, eres la persona que me llena el alma y te quiero dedicar esta canción: _**Como yo te amo, como yo te amo, convéncete, convéncete, nadie te amará…**_

Jeanne es la mujer de mi vida, lo sé cada segundo que estoy en las noches con ella, en cada beso, en cada mirada. Ella es mía, simplemente mía.

**ANNA~**

_**_ Como yo te amo, como yo te amo, olvídate, olvídate nadie te amará, nadie te amará, nadie porque…**_

Lyserg tiene su lado tierno, lamento mucho haber arruinado la oportunidad de Jeanne de dedicarle una canción a él, en vez de mí, que sufro por ese idiota.

_**_ Yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares, yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento, yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo, Yo te amo con mi alma y con mi carne, yo te amo como el niño a su mañana, yo te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo.**_

**~JEANNE~**

Ay mi Lyserg, es tan tierno. Sólo pienso que no me llena, no me quita el sueño de sobremanera. ¿Cómo le digo eso? ¿Cómo le rompo el corazón a ese niño tan dulce y cariñoso? A ese niño tan inocente y amable. No puedo, simplemente esto no me lo permite, esta culpa que me mata.

_ _**Yo te amo a puro grito y en silencio, yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana, yo te amo en la alegría y en el llanto, yo te amo en el peligro y en la calma, yo te amo cuando gritas cuando callas, yo te amo tanto, yo te amo tanto, yo…**_

~**HAO~**

Anna eres tan hermosa, conquistarte será todo un reto. ¿Lo lograré? Luchar contra mi propio hermano, pero Yoh no puede enamorarse de ti, él es prohibido. Me pregunto si lo entiende.

_**_ Como yo te amo, como yo te amo, convéncete, convéncete, nadie te amará…**_

**~YOH~**

¿Será amor a primera vista? Eso sentí con Anna, la quiero conocer, quiero acercarme a ella, saber más.

_**_ Como yo te amo, como yo te amo, olvídate, olvídate, nadie te amará, nadie te amará, nadie porque…**_

Es tan bella, pareciera que tuviera la belleza robada de una Diosa, me emboba pensar en lo perfecto de su cuerpo.

~**DAMUKO~**

_**_ Yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares, yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento, yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo, yo te amo con mi alma y con mi carne, yo te amo como el niño a su mañana, yo te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo.**_

Se me está acercando Manta, el mánager de Asakura Twins ¿Qué querrá?

_ Señorita Damuko ¿Qué tal su día?

_ Dígame usted, joven Manta.

_**Yo te amo a puro grito y en silencio,  
>Yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana,<br>Yo te amo en la alegría y en el llanto,  
>Yo te amo en el peligro y en la calma,<br>Yo te amo cuando gritas cuando callas,  
>Yo te amo tanto yo, te amo tanto yo.<strong>_

_ Le propongo un trato…

~**JEANNE~**

_ Y este fue Lyserg como su nueva canción: Como yo te amo.

_ Muchas gracias a todos. – sonrió Lyserg.

_ Bien, se nos agota el tiempo, tendremos que presentar al siguiente cantante. Directito de China…

_ Varonil, orgulloso, con un peinado súper raro.

Yo estaba agotada con mis problemas, la verdad que no me importaba. Ya mucho era ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir y ahora, no saber cómo cerrarle a tu novio con el que ya has estado un buen tiempo, por no decir 10 años ya que horroriza la idea.

_ Con ustedes, Len Tao.


	3. Los nominados

**Por si acaso cuando salgan los nombres me refiero a su manera de pensar ^_^**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, la historia sí :D**

**Canciones: **

**Todo Cambió - Camila**

**El Baile del Gorila - Melody**

**Así Fue - Isabel Pantoja**

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE POV<strong>

_.¿Len Tao? No lo conozco pero he escuchado de él, dicen que tiene talento_ – pensó Jeanne, cerró los ojos metiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que lo escuchó, esa voz.

.Buenas Noches a todos, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes

Y allí lo vi, Len Tao.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Entro el cantante chino, Ojos ámbar grandes y absorbentes, un pelo azulado con un peinado extravagante, atractivo donde lo veas.

Todos observaron a Len y a Jeanne. Fue un clic instantáneo. Se miraban directa y profundamente. Como si fueran conocidos que no se habían visto hace muchos años.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Len Tao, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta noche?

. Perfecta… mente - decía Len mientras me miraba tal como yo lo hacía

. Jeanne, ¿Pasa algo? – me susurraba Lyserg

Ay Lyserg, No te quiero lastimar, tal vez lo tuyo sea más duradero. Tal vez solo me confundo con él, tal vez es solo deseo sexual. No lo sé

.No, para nada – le dije, trataba de tranquilizarlo

.¿Cómo va su relación con Nyorai?

En esos momentos dejo de mirarme, igual que en al mismo tiempo me dolió el pecho ¿Nyorai?

. Vamos perfectamente, la verdad es que muy lentos

. ¿Está considerando una propuesta?

. No pienso dar esperanzas

. El frío Len Tao

* * *

><p><strong>LEN TAO POV<strong>

Que tonto soy, ¿Yo dudando? ¿Por qué me miraba Jeanne, "la gran amiga"? ¿Por qué le correspondí la mirada?

. ¿Qué canción nos dedica esta noche?

. Todo cambió

. ¡Adelante Len Tao!

_**Todo cambio  
>Cuando te vi<br>De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
>Y fue tan fácil<br>Quererte tanto  
>Algo que no imaginaba<strong>_

Nyorai, perdóname por dudar. Pero no puedo negar que esa chica de ojos sangre es muy hermosa.

_**Fue a entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
>Ooh no Oh no<br>Todo tembló dentro de mí  
>El universo escribió que fueras para mí<br>Y fue tan fácil  
>Quererte tanto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Algo que no imaginaba<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Soy una tonta, los dos tenemos respectivas parejas. Creo que estoy falta de cariño, y no el tuyo, Lyserg. Tú me lo das, pero no me llena, que egoísmo ¿No?

_**Fue a perderme en tu amor  
>Simplemente pasó<br>Y todo tuyo ya soy  
>Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor<br>Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

Tiene una excelente voz, no lo dudo

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG POV<strong>

Jeanne no deja de mirar a ese tipo

_**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
>Déjame decir que<br>Todo te di  
>Y no hay como explicar<br>Pero menos  
>Dudar<br>Simplemente así lo sentí**_

Los celos sacan lo peor de mí

_**Cuando te vi…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Deja de mirar a mi Anna, Estúpido Yoh. ¡Es mi Anna! ¡Mía!

_**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
>De blanco y negro a color me convertí<br>Sé que no es fácil  
>Decir TE AMO<br>Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
>Pero así es el amor<br>Simplemente pasó  
>Y todo tuyo ya soy<strong>_

Ya verás Anna, con un poco de pasión esto se soluciona

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
>Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida<br>Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
>Déjame decir que<br>Todo te di**_

Ese Yoh no es nada disimulado, a cien metros de distancia se nota como mira a Anna. No está actuando como el niño tierno que debería ser, ¡Recapacita Yoh! ¡Recapacita!

_**Y no hay como explicar  
>Pero menos<br>Dudar  
>Simplemente así lo sentí<br>Cuando te vi  
>Todo cambio<br>Cuando te vi**_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Hermosa canción, ¡YIJA! Me encantó

. Te luciste picudito

. Repite eso y te arrepentirás de haber nacido

. Ay mamasita

. ¿Les gustó a todos?

. Sí – dijeron todos, yo me había distraído

. ¿Jeanne?

. Sí

, Hacen una hermosa pareja – torturó Peyote

. ¿Pareja? – preguntó Jeanne

. Lyserg y Jeanne, ¿No se ven lindos juntos? – dijo Nichrom

¡Maldito Nichrom se aprovechó de mi molestia!

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

¿Por qué me molesta?

.Sí…

No quiero verla con pareja

. Pasaremos a la siguiente cantante ¡Opacho!

¿Por qué me siento así? Juraba que lo mío con Nyorai era único. Pero esa chica… Y yo

No escuchaba lo que esa pequeñita decía

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Opacho algunos rumores dicen que te mueres por Hao – de inmediato Hao sonrió, definitivamente no veía a esa niña como una pareja

. Es cierto – Ahora a Hao parecía que le había caído un balde de agua helada

Presiento que esta noche será mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero me sentiría más cómoda si Asakura Yoh no me comiera con la mirada. Y más cómoda todavía si ese estúpido de Nichrom no lo mirara celoso.

. Le dedicaré mi canción

_**Soy una rumbera  
>rumbera salvaje<br>bailo a mi manera  
>como los primates <strong>_

Me quería caer de la risa, a Hao pareciera que le hubiera pisado el pie un elefante

_**soy una rumbera  
>voy cortando el aire<br>y si me dan cuerda  
>ya no hay quien me pare <strong>_

¡Dejen de mirarme! Yoh Asakura ¿Qué tanto me miras?

* * *

><p><strong>YOH POV<strong>

_**soy una rumbera,  
>rumbera, rumbera,<br>vamos a bailar**_

Pero que hermosa es Anna, si pudiera la besaría tanto que la dejaría sin aire. Amo su sedosa cabellera larga, sus labios, su piel, sus ojos tan hermosos. Lo que siento es inexplicable

_**Las manos hacia arriba,  
>las manos hacia abajo<br>y como los gorilas  
>¡uh, uh, uh, uh!<br>todos caminamos**_

Sería esto más bonito con una canción, no sé ¿Menos de gorilas? ¡Oh! Nichrom me está mirando feo. Le aplicaré de mis mejores miradas

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

_**Soy una rumbera  
>y vengo a alegrarte<br>para que tus penas  
>se vayan a marte<strong>_

¿¡Alguien me dice por qué diablos Yoh me saca la lengua!?

* * *

><p><strong>HAO POV<strong>

_**Soy una rumbera,  
>rumbera, rumbera<br>vamos a bailar  
>las manos hacia arriba<br>las manos hacia abajo  
>y como los gorilas<br>¡uh, uh, uh, uh!  
>todos caminamos.<br>todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Me estoy traumando de sobremanera

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Que hermoso es este Len

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Esa mujer me está trayendo loco y esa canción me está llegando

* * *

><p><strong>KANNA POV<strong>

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Estoy molesta ¿Saben qué? ¡Me compraré ropa! Y sacaré otro éxito llamado: Soy soltera y hago lo que quiero

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

_**Soy una rumbera,  
>rumbera, rumbera,<br>vamos a bailar**_

Jeanne, tendremos una conversación llegando

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

_**Soy una rumbera,  
>rumbera, rumbera,<br>vamos a bailar**_

Jeje, parece que a Nichrom le afecto mi súper mirada, siempre funciona con todos

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

_**Las manos hacia arriba,  
>las manos hacia abajo<br>y como los gorilas  
>¡uh, uh, uh, uh! <strong>_

¿Por qué Yoh le saco la lengua a Nichrom? Bueno al menos ya no me mira

* * *

><p><strong>OPACHO<strong>

Espero que al señor Hao le haya encantado mi canción

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Esa niña necesita ayuda psicológica

. Canción pegadiza y bonito afro, le ganaste a Chocolove

. ¡Eso no es cierto!

. Acéptalo

. Espero que haya sido del agrado del señor Hao

¿Agrado mío? ¡Me has traumado!

. Sí, gracias por dedicármela _niña rara_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Viene la última cantante de la noche

. La querida del Chino

. Respétame, Negro

. Me discriminan – dijo con cascaditas Chocolove

. ¡Nyorai!

. ¡All Right! ¡No me pegues! ¡AAAAA!

. Hola todos, Len cariño no le pegues al pobre Chocolove

. ¡HA! Se lo merecía

Ella era, la que me había ganado, la que lo había conocido antes. La que dominaba el corazón de ese atractivo hombre

. Ella dedicará su nuevo y mejor éxito

. Aquí voy…

_**Perdona si te hago llorar  
>Perdona si te hago sufrir<br>Pero es que no está en mis manos  
>Pero es que no está en mis manos, me he enamorado,<br>Me he enamorado, me enamoré**_

No quería verla, pero ella no tenía la culpa de un tonto capricho

_**Perdona si te causo dolor  
>Perdona si hoy te digo adiós<br>Como decirle que te amo  
>Como decirle que te amo<br>Si él me ha preguntado, le he dicho que no,  
>Le he dicho que no<strong>_

¿Capricho? Sí, suena agresivo pero quiero tener sexo con Len Tao. Quiero a ese hombre en mi cama

_**No te aferres,  
>Ya no te aferres, a un imposible<br>Ya no te hagas, ni me hagas más daño**_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

¿Cómo será tener a esa mujer en la cama?

_**Té bien sabes que no fue mi culpa  
>Té te fuiste sin decirme nada<br>Y a pesar que llore como nunca  
>Yo seguía de ti enamorada<strong>_

¡Que pienso! Nyorai me ama mucho, es una mujer buena, honesta, amable

_**Pero te fuiste  
>Y que regresabas, no me dijiste<br>Y sin más nada ¿por qué? No sé  
>Pero fue así, así fue<strong>_

Pero no se me quitan estas ganas

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI POV<strong>

_**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
>Me propuse no hablarte ni verte<br>Y hoy que has vuelto ya ves, solo hay nada  
>Ya no puedo ni debo quererte<strong>_

¿Le gustará a Len mi canción? Me emocionó mucho cuando dijo que íbamos lentos

_**Ya no te amo  
>Me ha enamorado, de un ser divino<br>De un buen amor  
>Que me enseno a olvidar<br>y a perdonar**_

Pero en toda mi canción, ni me ha mirado. Solo miraba el suelo.

. Y con esto, hemos mencionado a los éxitos de este año

. Solo 6 serán nominados.

. Todo esto después de la pausa

Me fui donde él, solo saldríamos parados a que dicten los nombres

. ¿Te gusto mi canción?

. Estuvo linda – fingió una sonrisa, de lejos se notaba

. Gracias

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Anna, quisiera presentarme correctamente. Como ya sabrás soy Hao Asakura

. Me has animado mucho Hao, fueron muy divertidos tus gestos en la canción de Opacho

. _Mierda me vio. _Es que no esperaba una declaración así

. No te le acerques a mi novia, Asakura

. Ya no es tu novia

._ ¿Qué le digo? ¡Estoy nervioso! _¡Hola Anna!

. Asakura dos, tú también aléjate de ella

. ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

. ¡Cállense! – reclamé

. Anna, quiero conocerte. Sonará raro pero eres muy atractiva y…

. Ni una palabra más, Hao Asakura. ¡Es mi Anna!

. Graben esto, está bueno

. Eres muy linda – Yoh se sonrojó, me hizo sonrojar a mí también. Él tenía algo único

. Les voy a echar repelente

. Termina propaganda en 3, 2, 1

Todos nos pusimos a nuestros lugares

. ¡Hola público! ¿Cómo están?

. Bueno, bueno. Chamacos, los nominados son

. ¡Primer puesto de la noche!

. ¡Anna Banana!

Caminé hacia donde me indicaron

. ¿Cómo te sientes?

. He pasado por todas las emociones en un día

. Que bueno Anna

. La siguiente es:

. ¡Nyorai All right!

. ¿Feliz?

. Agradezco mucho y estoy entusiasmada

. ¡Los siguientes son Asakura Twins!

. ¡Los amamos público!

. ¡Gracias por apoyarnos!

. Bien Bien

. ¡Jeanne, dama de hierro!

. Les agradezco

. ¡Lyserg Diethel!

. Son muy amables

. Y el más querido de la noche

. ¡Nichrom!

A Kanna le dio una rabieta, Opacho se puso a llorar, y Len bajo la cabeza, No puede creer que a ese infeliz lo hayan puesto.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Len tenía muy buena voz, pero cantaba sin sentimiento.

. Y Anna, como primer puesto en votaciones y en canción, tú cantarás tu primer éxito.

. Es un honor y con gusto lo haré

Todo el público gritó, adoraban a mi mejor amiga

Ella se paró al frente del escenario jalando a Nichrom para asombro de todos, pero él estaba disgustado, creo que sabía lo que venía.

_**Quieres gobernar mi corazón  
>Mi silencio y mi respiración<br>Piensas que ni en sueños, lograré vivir sin tí  
>Te lo aviso, no funciona así<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Anna me sentó a una silla, todos aplaudían. Ya había escuchado la canción, sabía lo que me esperaba.

_**Mientes y te crees tan especial  
>Sueñas que me vuelves de cristal<br>Corre más de prisa a kilómetros de aquí  
>Hoy decir adiós me toca a mi<strong>_

. Anna no me hagas esto, no me dejes

_**Sabes, que aunque te creías perfecto,  
>Por la ley de causa y efecto<br>Hoy pagas por cada error  
>Mira, que mi amor te enciende<br>Y te enfría  
>Como una ilusión que te espía<br>Y te enredo por diversión **_

Me ignoró por completo, Anna

. Dame otra oportunidad

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

_**Cambia de estrategia  
>Por favor<br>Que no me llevo bien con el dolor  
>Creo en, la energía, que se mueve en espiral<br>Y vivir en guerra me hace mal**_

No, Nichrom. Tú me has humillado en 207 países, frente a mi familia, amigos y conocidos soy una cachuda. Nunca te perdonaré por humillar a Anna Kyoyama

_**Sabes, que aunque te creías perfecto  
>Por la ley de causa y efecto<br>Hoy pagas por cada error  
>Mira, que mi amor te enciende<br>Y te enfría  
>Como una ilusión que te espía<br>Te enredo por diversión**_

Ahora buscaré a alguien que me quiera. Exacto, baja la cabeza. Mentiroso

_**En este duelo de piel contra piel  
>Giro las fuertes<br>Y te toca perder**_

. Anna, todo será diferente

* * *

><p><strong>YOH POV<strong>

No, Anna. No lo perdones. Recién te conozco pero me has movido el corazón

_**Que aunque te creías perfecto  
>Por la ley de causa y efecto<br>Hoy pagas por cada error  
>Mira, que mi amor te enciende<br>Y te enfría  
>Como una ilusión que te espía<br>Te enredo por diversión**_

Ya no siento ese vacío y soledad que siento siempre. Aunque no hayas hecho nada. Pienso que es el destino.

No dejaré que nada te lastime de nuevo

_**Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto,  
>por la ley de causa y efecto<br>Hoy pagas, hoy pagas  
>Por cada error<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Nichrom se lanzó hacia Anna quedando encima de ella. Anna quería llorar, pero Yoh llegó y botó.

. ¡No la toques! – gritó Yoh molesto

. ¡Anna es mía!

. Oh Dios, Anna ¿Estás bien? – Jeanne corrió a socorrerla

La gente empezó a abuchear a Nichrom

. Solo me he lastimado un poco los codos

. Ven Anna, te llevo a que te curen

Se escuchaba el grito del público ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Yoh Asakura!

. Gracias

Al momento en que Yoh salió con Anna ante la mirada de enojo de Nichrom, y la mirada de "Ya qué se puede hacer" de Hao. Él le susurro algo

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Anna si tú fueras mía, no te haría sufrir

. ¿Yoh?

. Te quiero para mí


	4. Deseos indecentes

**Dejen Follow para que les llegue una notificación cuando cuelgue un capítulo! :D**

**En este capítulo hay escenitas... **

**Canciones: **

**Amores Extraños - Laura Pausini**

**Si Me Amaras - Albert Hammound**

**Amada Amante - Roberto Carlos**

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonó el eco de una bofetada.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL<strong>

Jun, Damuko, Pillika, Jeanne y Nichrom pararon lo que estaban haciendo. Todos ellos se pusieron a temblar con la peor cara de miedo que te puedas imaginar.

. Pe - Pero si eso es – Tartamudeó Jun

. ¡Es la Izquierda legendaria! – gritó Pillika

. Seguro ese asqueroso Yoh le hizo algo a Anna – de inmediato, Nichrom se fue a ver qué sucedió

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Solo la quedaba mirando asombrado, ella estaba al frente mío. Me miraba molesta, indignada, sufrida.

. ¿Me crees una cualquiera?

. Anna

. ¡Dime!

. No

. ¿Crees que por estar sufriendo voy a caer con el primer hombre que se me aparezca?

. Me has malentendido, yo…

. ¿Crees que soy débil?

. Nunca quise decir eso

. Me has ofendido Yoh, déjame tranquila. Solo me he lastimado los codos, puedo ir sola a enfermería

. Yo ofrecí acompañarte, déjame hacerlo

. Eres muy insistente

. ¡Anna! – llegó la persona que menos quería ver

. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A lastimarme? ¿A confundirme?

. Solo quería asegurarme que no te haya hecho nada

. Así son todos, unos desgraciados – tenía la voz cortada – Siempre lastiman y hacen sufrir – Ahora se le humedecieron los ojos, mi Anna – La verdad es que ya no quiero estar con nadie, estoy harta – sin más preámbulos Anna se fue molesta dejándonos a dos atónitos Nichrom y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Nunca había deseado acostarme tanto con un tipo, definitivamente lo tenía que hacer. Pensar en lo prohibido me excitaba y me animaba más a proponerlo. Pero, ¿Si me rechaza? Quedaré como una vil prostituta. Y además, tiene pareja. Pero me excita más pensar que ella nos podría descubrir. No me importa cómo, tengo que alcanzar mis objetivos, me da igual lo que tenga que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Y todos los hombres son así, siempre.

Me senté a ver la luz de Miami de noche, era lo más hermoso en mi vida. Tenía tantos deseos de alguien a mi lado, que me bese como lo hacía Nichrom, que me haga disfrutar del sexo, que me dé halagos que me sonrojen, que me enamore con cada mirada. Me acuerdo perfectamente la última noche, cuando me di cuenta que me plantó por estar con la amante.

**FLASHBACK**

En el mismo lugar, observando en la misma ventana. Yo había llegado de esperar dos horas a que él llegara. Dime, ¿Ahora? Lo sé. Sé que él me engaña, tenía el maquillaje corrido. Lloraba pensando en cómo tenía relaciones con esa mujerzuela. Y decidí sacarlo, sacar mi dolor.

_**Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
>ya sabía que era una mentira,<br>cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
>que promesa rota sin cumplir.<br>son amores problemáticos,  
>como tú, como yo<strong>_

Lloraba sin sollozar, aunque no se lo merecía

_**Es la espera en un teléfono,  
>la aventura de lo ilógico,<br>la locura de lo mágico,  
>un veneno sin antídoto,<br>la amargura de lo efímero,  
>porque él se marchó<strong>_

Se marchó, me dejo en soledad. Se marchó el Nichrom que yo conocí, del que me enamoré.

_**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
>te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.<br>Cuántas páginas hipotéticas, para no escribir las  
>auténticas<strong>_

Y me acerqué al mueble y observé un rato a mi único y verdadero amor: Mi tele. Tal vez solo se fijó en mí por placer, por mi cuerpo. No por mí, por mi manera de ser.

_**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
>se confunden en nuestros espíritus,<br>te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver  
>si serán amor o placer<strong>_

La prendí y cambiando de canales me di la gran sorpresa de los reporteros acosando a Nichrom y ella, por primera vez vi la cara de esa infeliz.

_**Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,  
>cuantas veces volveré a leer<br>aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
>cuando mis penas eran alegrías<strong>_

Y así fue, lloré tantas noches. Leí tantas promesas.

. ¡Anna, te lo juro si estás viendo esto, déjame explicarte, yo!

. Señor Nichrom, ¿Se acostaba con Kanna del trío de la flor?

Kanna…

_**Son amores esporádicos,  
>pero en ti quedarán.<br>Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
>que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,<br>son historias que siempre contarás  
>sin saber si son de verdad<strong>_

. Escúchame Anna, todo tiene una explicación

. Kanna ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

. Nichrom, ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?

. ¡Cállate! Anna…

_**Son amores frágiles,  
>prisioneros, cómplices,<br>son amores problemáticos,  
>como tú, como yo<strong>_

Nuestro amor, tan frágil. A pesar de haber sido dos años, se marchitó en menos de un segundo.

_**Son amores frágiles,  
>prisioneros, cómplices,<br>tan extraños que viven negándose  
>escondiéndose de los dos.<strong>_

. Y esto fue todo lo que declaró Nichrom, conocido como el desgraciado actualmente.

Dejé caer el control y miré la pantalla pero cantaba, no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía ahora, solo cantaba.

Mi pasión, mi vida, mi arte, mi carrera, mi todo, mi manera de desquitarme es cantar…

_**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
>se confunden en nuestro espíritu,<br>son amores problemáticos  
>que se esconderán de los dos<strong>_

Pero yo, yo soy Anna Kyoyama. Yo no sufro, yo no lloro, yo no siento. Estos son los recuerdos que tengo que borrar. Yo seré como el hielo, sin sentimientos, sin amor. Te olvidaré, Nichrom.

_**Son amores que vienen y se van,  
>son historias que siempre contarás.<br>Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
>esta vez me lo prometeré,<br>tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él**_

Y voté la última lágrima de esa noche…

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Tonto Yoh, se la pasó mirando la ventana

. Yoh ¿Es verdad?

Ni cuenta se dio que le hablé

. Yoh

. ¿Qué? ¿Ah? – se despertó de sus pensamientos

. ¿En qué pensabas?

. No me creerías – volvió a su pose antigua

. Odio cuando haces eso

. Hacer que

. Mirar el cielo por mucho tiempo, es como si no tuviera a nadie a mi costado

. Perdón – volteó su rostro a mirarme

. ¿Es verdad Yoh?

. ¿Qué?

. ¿La quieres?

. No lo sé – miró el suelo, era la primera vez que vi esa expresión en su rostro

. Yoh, solo tenemos 19 años, pueden ser las hormonas

. Por eso mismo, no sé lo que es

. Anna es muy bella

. Demasiado

. ¿Quieres hacer un reto?

. ¿Qué?

. Pelear por Anna

. No pienso jugar con ella, quiero algo serio

. Nunca te vi así por nadie, ni siquiera por ella

. Nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por Anna

. No puedes Yoh

. La quiero, si ella me corresponde tal vez…

. ¡No hables tonterías! – tenía ganas de golpearlo – ¡Esa mujer te espera como idiota todos los días y a esta la has conocido recién!

. ¡No lo entiendes!

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

. Esa chica ha despertado en mí algo diferente

. ¿Una erección?

. No… - me di cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡NO! – lo miré con desagrado

. ¿Entonces?

. Sabes que no soy tierno en verdad

. Antes si lo eras

. Pero ella me levanta mi lado cursi

. Vaya, eso es nuevo

. ¡Es en serio! Y ¿Si llegamos a ser pareja?

. Sueñas mucho, con la última tunda que te dio, lo dudo bastante.

. Esa mujer es frágil por dentro pero dura por fuera. Yo quiero llenarla de ternura, de besos, de cariño.

. Ok, sí estás enamorado

. Pero está Nichrom

. ¿Quién lo diría? Enemigo en la carrera y en el amor

. De tan solo pensar en el daño que le hizo me dan ganas de golpearlo

. Yoh, tal vez solo sea deseo sexual

. No, es diferente

. ¿Y cómo se supone que les comunicarás a mis padres que te enamoraste de alguien en un día?

. No lo sé – me sentía frustrado, ella no se merecía esto. Mi familia tampoco, pero Anna… Lo dejaría todo por ella. ¿Qué me pasa? Esperen, ella no es…- ¡Bájenme aquí!

. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

. ¡Bájenme!

El conductor abrió la puerta y yo corrí hacia ella

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Caminaba sin ver a donde iba, ¿Cuánto habré caminado? ¿20 cuadras? ¿Más? No lo sé, ni me importa

. ¡Anna!

Una luz me iluminó, cuando vi a mi costado un camión gigante. Ya que más daba, mi reputación era un asco, mi novio me engaño con una mujer de cuarta, nadie me respetaba. ¿Ya qué importa lo demás?

De pronto sentí calor, protección y me desmayé.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Corrí al darme cuenta de lo ocurrido, ¡Pudo haber sucedido una tragedia!

. ¡Anna contéstame! ¡Anna, responde! ¡Anna! – Yoh le daba palmaditas en su rostro, ella se había desmayado

. Esta pálida

. ¡Llevémosla a un hospital!

. Vamos

No sé qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera empujado, parece que el destino si los quiere juntos. Parece que si lo puedes lograr, Yoh.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Fui al gimnasio como lo hacía diariamente, necesitaba sacarme esa frustración ¿Por qué no lo logré? ¿¡Por qué no pase!?

Olí un delicioso perfume, cuando abrí los ojos la vi. Era Jeanne ¿Qué hacía en mi gimnasio? Fingí que no la vi y seguí en lo mío. Pero ese aroma me atormentaba, me molestaba, me intimidaba. Tal vez eso necesitaba, cariño. Y sé quién me lo podría dar.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Parece que lo confundí por unos instantes, pero se va. Esperen, se está yendo del gimnasio ¿Qué tramará?

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

. ¡Llegué!

. Len cariño, te esperaba

. ¿Me engríes un poco? – él me empezó a besar el cuello

. Len… No me gusta así

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Cuando estás de mal humor quieres desquitarte con el sexo, yo solo quiero tener relaciones contigo pero por ganas de amarme… No por

. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Cállate! ¡Solo te pido que me des cariño!

. Pero Len… No es la manera – él azotó la mesa molesto

. Si no me piensas dar amor iré a buscarlo yo

. ¡Espera, perdón! ¡Len! – lo intenté detener

. ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera eres tan buena

Eso me clavó una daga en el fondo de mi alma. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿La frustración podía llegar a tal manera de comportarse así?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

¿Eran tantos los deseos que tenía de estar con él como para seguirlo a su casa?

Lo vi saliendo molesto, que bueno que me había puesto un vestido muy seductor.

En el clavo, se quedó mirándome.

. Hey tú

. ¿Pasa algo? Oh pero si es Len…

. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé muy bien que me has seguido – Atrapada.

. Veo que eres muy listo, Len Tao

. ¿Qué quieres?

. ¿Te soy sincera? Me tienes atraída, querido

. Pero la dulce gran amiga de Anna, tierna novia de Lyserg. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

. Estás cansado de ella ¿No?

.Sí

. Pues yo también, quiero algo diferente

. Qué casualidad, yo también – me acorraló a la pared – No me estarás engañando ¿No es así?

. Te propongo un trato

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Abrí los ojos

. Aaaa… - me moví con dolor - ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

. ¡Anna! – Me abrazó con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado, como si no quisiera que me rompiera - ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Si yo no estaba… Si yo no estaba… ¡¿Qué te hubiera pasado?! – Estaba alterado

. ¿Yoh?

. Estás anémica, no has comido hace días

. No tengo hambre

. Tienes ojeras grandes, no has dormido bien, estás pálida

. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me hubieras dejado

. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – me acarició el rostro ¿Qué tenía él? Pareciera que me amara

. Me quiero ir

. Descansa unas horas más

. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado acá?

. Tres horas

. ¿Por qué?

. Es que…

. ¿Por qué? – le repetí

. No lo sé, desde que te vi me traes loco

. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

. Ni creas que te ha seguido – ese era Hao, estaba en el marco de la puerta. No lo había visto – Fue pura casualidad, estábamos en la limosina cuando este por la ventana te vio.

. Gracias… - se había tomado las molestias de ayudarme, podría estar dolida pero estaba siendo mala con él

. Lo hubiera hecho cualquiera en mi lugar

. No me hagas repetirlo…

. Anna ¿No crees en el destino? – dijo con cara meditando

. ¿De qué hablas?

. Es increíble que haya salvado tu vida de pura casualidad

. No creo en el destino

. Yo sí

. No puedo dejar que sigas así – Yoh ni había escuchado los susurros - Alguien tiene que cuidarte

. No quiero ser carga de nadie, aparte por si no lo sabías, yo sé cuidarme sola

. Pero Anna… ¡Mírate! Ninguna mujer merece tanto sufrimiento

. Yoh, déjame en paz

. Los dejo solos – hizo un gesto en la mano como dándole igual lo que hablábamos

. ¿Me das una oportunidad?

. No

. No me la des para amarte, dámela para cuidarte

. No Yoh

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

. ¿Qué clase de trato?

. Ambos queremos cariño, podemos ser amantes

. ¿Me sugieres que engañe a Nyorai?

. Será solamente una vez, el que se enamora pierde

. ¿Y qué tal si perdemos los dos?

. Olvidamos lo ocurrido

. ¿Solamente una vez?

.Sí, ¿Aceptas o me voy con Lyserg?

.¡No! ¿Prometes que será solamente una vez?

. Depende de ti, si lo quieres solo una vez

. Eso suena tentador

. Es solo sexo sin compromisos

. Logras lo que quieres rápido, pero no soy tan fácil

. Yo tampoco

. Lo dudo

. Eres al primer hombre al que le insinúo esto y hasta ahora, el único que me ha tocado es Lyserg

. Vaya… Eres una cajita de sorpresas, acepto. Pero será solamente una vez

. Solamente una vez

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Después de nuestra pelea me hice la dormida para que me dejara en paz, pero ha pasado una hora y no se ha movido. ¿Qué lo mueve a hacer esto?

. Estás dormida ¿No Anna?

No le respondí

. ¿Me dejas cantarte algo?

Asentí suavemente, él sonrió y empezó a cantar

_**Si me amaras,  
>si hubiera una chispa en tu alma<br>para iluminar mi esperanza  
>entonces sería feliz <strong>_

Esa voz me hace sentir tan tranquila, me hace vibrar el alma

_**Si me amaras  
>si hubiera una estrella en tu cielo<br>para compartir mi deseo  
>de estar siempre cerca de ti<strong>_

Cierro mis ojos y sueño esos momentos, siento como si ese querer lo fuera a poseer

_**Volvería a conocer la alegría  
>que hace tanto, tanto tiempo perdí<br>porque nunca sonreiré si no es contigo  
>no quiero, no puedo vivir sin tu amor<strong>_

No entiendo por qué hace todo esto, nos hemos conocido hoy día. Pero me habla como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida. Como si el destino hubiera esperado que nos juntáramos. Como si estuviéramos deparados a estar juntos.

_**Si me amaras,  
>si hubiera una chispa en tu alma<br>para iluminar mi esperanza  
>entonces sería feliz<strong>_

Como si en otras vidas él me hiciera enamorar ¿Quién eres Yoh?

_**Poco a poco llegarás a quererme  
>mientras seguiré soñando tu amor<br>viviré para esperar que me sonrías  
>de noche y de día con esa ilusión<strong>_

Me volteé para verlo al rostro, me miraba tan fijamente tan serio, tan sentimental. Tenía sus manos en mi cama y en un movimiento las puso encima de mis manos.

_**...Si me amaras...**_

Acaricia mis manos, sus ojos penetran dentro de mi alma. Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo a enamorarme. No quiero sufrir de nuevo.

_**Si me amaras,  
>si hubiera una chispa en tu alma<br>para iluminar mi esperanza  
>entonces sería feliz<strong>_

Me lo canta de una manera tan serena, suave, apasionada. Pero Yoh, tú me conoces de un día y yo amo a otro. ¿Estarás jugando conmigo? ¿Conseguirás lo que quieres y luego me dejarás?

_**Si me amaras tan solo un día  
>tú estuvieras conmigo<br>sé que sería feliz  
>volvería a conocer, volvería a conocer<br>la alegría, la alegría  
>sólo necesito<strong>_

Terminó la canción y me quedo mirando dulcemente, pidiéndome una respuesta. Sus ojos pardos eran absorbentes, hermosos, grandes, pidiendo cariño.

. Yoh, sabes que no se puede

. ¿Por qué Anna?

. Yoh, yo amo a otro hombre

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Sus palabras eran tan asesinas como una daga clavada mil veces.

. Y solo nos conocemos un día

. ¿Y si lo dejamos al tiempo?

. Será lo mejor

Llegó el doctor, me hizo parar y Yoh me dejo en mi casa. Pero antes de cerrar me dijo:

. ¿Y si somos amigos?

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

Son las 2 de la mañana, Jeanne no ha regresado. Me dejo un recado diciendo que estaría en casa de Anna. Pero Anna no responde. ¿Me estarás mintiendo Jeanne? ¿Dónde estás? O ¿Con quién estás?

(En este caso lo puse de música de fondo pero pertenece al cd de Len, o sea es como si lo cantara él)

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE <strong>

Fuimos a un hotel, empecé a sentir miedo, a sentir mi conciencia. Me estaba metiendo con un hombre comprometido ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero era muy tarde, él empezó a besarme. Pero fue tan delicioso sentir sus labios quitándome el alma por el cuello.

_**Este amor que tú me has dado,  
>amor que no esperaba,<br>es aquel que yo soñé**_

Fue tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan suave. Totalmente opuesto a lo que había imaginado. Antes de llegar a lo bueno le pregunté

. No esperaba que fueras tan suave

. Yo no esperaba que te dejaras llevar tan suave

_**Va creciendo como el fuego,  
>la verdad es que a tu lado,<br>es hermoso dar amor**_

. Termina lo que empezaste

Clavo sus ojos dorados en mí. Como pidiéndome permiso. Tragué saliva, la conciencia me regañaba pero el corazón me gritaba que continúe, que mala decisión

_**Y es que tú… amada amante,  
>das la vida en un instante,<br>sin pedir ningún favor**_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el éxtasis del placer, nuestras respiraciones eran sincronizadas y unos cuantos gemidos se hacían lucir. Fue la gloria hecha pecado, fue el amor hecho acto, fue una pasión que desgarraba.

_**Este amor siempre sincero,  
>sin saber lo que es el miedo,<br>no parece ser real**_

Era increíble nunca me había sentido así, y viendo a Len dudo que él tampoco . Era la primera vez que gozaba tanto que creía que tocaba el cielo. Pero lo más hermoso es que era sexo suave, lento, dulce pero apasionado.

_**Que me importa haber sufrido,  
>si ya tengo lo más bello,<br>y me da felicidad**_

Me costaba respirar, y pensar que solo disfrutaría de esa manera… Solamente una vez. Que estás memorias serían de solamente una vez.

_**En un mundo tan ingrato,  
>solo tú amada amante,<br>lo das todo por amor**_

Orgasmos, gemidos, respiraciones, pasión era todo lo que salía de nosotros. No quería que acabara nunca, por más que muriera. Por más que me olvide de todos. La conciencia ya no hablaba era tanta la gloria que no tenía quejas. Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí o en Nyorai

_**Amada amante..  
>amada amante..<br>amada amante..  
>amada amante..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Placer, a montón. Era mejor que una canción. No estábamos teniendo sexo, estábamos haciendo el amor.

_**Y es que tu amada amante,  
>das la vida en un instante,<br>sin pedir ningún favor**_

Pero es de solamente una vez… Pero suena tentador repetirlo, Jeanne me hace sentir hombre vivo. Se me van las frustraciones, el dolor, la pena.

_**Este amor siempre sincero,  
>sin saber lo que es el miedo,<br>no parece ser real**_

Pero el que se enamora, pierde. Y yo no pienso caer

_**Que me importa haber sufrido,  
>si ya tengo lo más bello,<br>y me da felicidad…  
>En un mundo tan ingrato...<br>Sólo tú amada amante…  
>lo das todo por amor<strong>_

Y ambos pensaron lo mismo: Es… Solamente una vez

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

.Solamente amigos

Al día siguiente llama Damuko

. Que sorpresa Damuko ¿Alguna novedad?

. Siempre tan sarcástica, Bueno Annita amiga, te cuento que conseguí una canción a trío

. ¿Y con quiénes se puede saber?

. Asakura Twins

Era el colmo, ahora cantaría con ellos.

. ¿Pasa algo?

. ¿En qué momento planeaste esto?

. Bueno a su manager le encantó tu voz

. Bueno, cuando el horario esté listo me avisas

. Primera vez que no objetas

. Necesito distraerme

.Te entiendo, cuídate

. Igual

Cuando colgué decidí ver la gloriosa puesta de sol. Pensando en que quizás sea un buen día, abrí las cortinas. Pero me di una tremenda sorpresa cuando lo hice.

. Anna Kyoyama ¿Qué piensa acerca de la nueva canción de Nichrom?

. Anna Kyoyama, se la ha declarado abiertamente

. Anna Kyoyama ¿La ha escuchado?

Había por lo menos 10 reporteros afuera de su departamento

Anna decidió alistarse y bajar. Pero las sorpresas no acaban

. ¡Yoh Asakura! ¿Qué hace en casa de Kyoyama?

Se me erizó la piel al escuchar su nombre, estaba afuera y esperándome.

. ¿Declara tener alguna relación con ella?

. ¿La viene a visitar para consolarla?

. ¿No será que ella engañaba a Nichrom con usted?

Ok, yo iba a golpearle la cara a cada uno de esos reporteros

. Sí, sí, no

Y ahí estaba Yoh mintiendo

. ¡Yoh! ¡¿Se puede saber qué dices?! – Yoh se subió al mango de la escalera

. ¡Queridos reporteros!

. ¿Qué haces? – le reclamé

. No quiero que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE se meta con Anna, ni NADIE le hable de Nichrom

. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No piensa dar declaraciones al respecto?

.¿Qué hace usted aquí?

. ¿Quién es usted para dar declaraciones de la vida de Kyoyama?

. Yo soy su novio actual, así que no le mencionen a Nichrom nunca más

Ahora todos estaban atónitos, a mí me quería dar un infarto. ¡Él se había pasado! Le dije que solo éramos amigos

. ¿Tiene pruebas para decir eso?

. ¿Lo hace para cubrirla?

. ¿Qué cree que piensa Nichrom en estos momentos?

. Sí, sí tengo pruebas. Y qué mejor que esta

Se acercó a mí, me tomó desprevenida. Me tomó de la cintura y otra vez me miró con esos ojos tan grandes, tan solitarios.

Cuando me di cuenta me había robado un beso y aunque lo intenté detener con la mano, me sujetó.


	5. Debilidad

**ANNA**

Sentía calidez, pero no amor… Sentía compañía, pero no locura… Sentía devoción pero no pasión. Pero era un beso que movía mundos, suave, largo, cariñoso, pidiendo afecto. Un buen beso, sentía que me quitaba el aire pero que importaba, era el afecto que buscaba. Yoh me soltó la mano y me sostuvo la cara. Acabó el beso y los flashes nos atormentaban.

. Anna, eres el amor de mi vida – Allí estaban otra vez esos ojos tan solitarios, tan penetrantes, tan absolvedores

.Yoh-h… - se me cortó la voz, realmente me sonrojó. Pero él me escucharía, le daría de mi legendaria izquierda, lo torturaría, lo…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron callados por otro beso, él me sujetaba de la cara para profundizarlo. Yo lo aceptaba, no hice nada para acabarlo, tal vez en el fondo no quería pararlo.

. Señor Yoh ¿Esto es un amor por dolor?

. Señor Yoh ¿Desde cuándo ama a Kyoyama?

. Señor Yoh ¿Pelearía con Nichrom por ella?

. Señorita Anna ¿Jura no sentir nada ya por Nichrom?

.Señorita Anna ¿Usted no engañaba a Nichrom?

Pero no escuchaba, realmente ya ni me importaba lo que decían estos. El tarado me tenía con cara de boba ¡Nichrom jamás había hecho eso! ¡Realmente la había sorprendido! Paro el beso, me abrazó de la cintura y miró a los reporteros.

. Creo que no les he dejado claro – Estaba serio – No quiero que NUNCA más hablen de Nichrom en frente mío y de Anna ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

Ahora era un silencio infernal, ¿Ese era el tierno Yoh? ¿El dulce e inocente Yoh?

**JEANNE**

Abrí los ojos, el sol me molestaba la cara. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta dónde estaba. Él dormía como un niño pequeño, bueno después de una noche tan candente y cansada ¿Cómo no lo haría?

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tanto capricho si estoy haciendo tanto daño? ¿Por qué insistí tanto? Seguro él me espera en nuestro departamento, seguro está molesto. Debe de estar pensando que me quedé con Anna, es tan inocente, tan buen hombre… No me reprocha nada, no me grita, no me maltrata. Solo me daba amor y yo le hice esto. ¿Y ella? Nyorai, seguro estaba como tonta esperando a su prometido. ¡¿Cómo pude prestarme para estas cosas?! Una mujer tan decente como yo, o esa era antes de este pecado, decente…

Un hombre que recién conozco, solo por capricho. Podía haber ido a ver a Anna, seguro sigue destrozada, pero no, vine a engañar a mi novio desde hace 10 años. ¿Por qué?

Me tengo que ir, antes que él se despierte. No quiero darle la cara, no quiero que vea lo puta que soy yo, No soy capaz de mirarlo después de lo que hice.

Me levanté, con mucho cuidado saqué su brazo de mí, esa había sido la noche más dichosa de toda mi miserable vida. Una noche en la que me había olvidado por completo de quién era y qué hacía. La noche en que me dejé llevar por la pasión y no por el cerebro. Ese hombre me había hecho gritar como nadie, y yo juraba que los chinos no complacían.

Quité los mechones de su rostro, me arrepentía de haber hecho tanto daño pero tal vez en otra situación, en otra vida, pude haber sido feliz con Len ¿No?

. Hemos sido muy crueles con nuestras parejas, y eso que ellos lo dan todo para complacernos… - susurré despacio para no despertarlo.

Me metí a bañarme, no sabía que le diría si me veía. Cuando salí, seguía dormido, ¿Estará tan agotado? Me puse la ropa interior e iba a por el polo pero…

. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Se había despertado y me estaba mirando con esos ojos tan desgraciados

. ¿No es obvio? Terminó nuestra noche

**YOH**

Subí con Anna a su habitación, pero a arrastras. Yo sabía lo que me esperaba, pero ¡Que importaba! Había dado mi primer beso con la mujer que amaba.

. ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Y llego el momento

. ¿Por qué, qué?

. ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?

. Perdóname pero yo no voy a dejar que te sigan haciendo daño

. Sabes que eso hace daño a tu reputación ¿¡NO!?

. No me importa

. ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!?

. Estoy loco por ti

. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Todos son así!

. No, Anna

. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

. ¿Qué quiero de ti?

. ¡Habla! ¿Dinero, fama?

. Nada de eso, lo que yo quiero es

Me acerqué a ella, le cogí la cara y la besé suavemente, sus labios eran adictivos, suaves, rogando amor. Amaba que se pusiera roja, me daban ganas de tirarla en la cama y llenarla de besos. Rompí el momento para respirar, me miraba atentamente…

. Yo te quiero a ti

**LEN**

Esa mujer, ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce en la cama y tan fría en otros lados? Continuo poniéndose el polo, esa sí que había sido una noche excitante.

. ¿Y te vas a ir, dejándome tirado aquí?

. Tenemos que volver a nuestra vida diaria

. Terminaré con Nyorai

**JEANNE**

Me dejo parada, perpleja por lo que había escuchado

. ¿Qué? – pensé que no había escuchado bien

.La voy a dejar

. ¿Por qué?

. No la amo

. No

. ¿No, Qué?

. No, esto no ha pasado

. ¿Ah?

. No quiero volver a verte, Len Tao

**ANNA**

. Yoh, no sabes lo que haces

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Lo que yo siento por él es amor, tal vez pueda perdonarlo

. No importa

. ¿Qué?

. No me importa que vuelvas con él, te quiero – no puedo seguir escuchándolo

. ¿Tú sabes de la nueva canción de Nichrom?

. Anna…

. Quiero escucharla

Prendió la radio, puso dos estaciones más y allí estaba

_**¿Por qué andas creyendo en otros  
>esos que no quieren verme<br>a tu lado y sin razón de ser?**_

Siempre has sido celoso, Nichrom…

_**Que andan diciendo mentiras  
>para poder separarnos<br>y arruinar este querer **_

¿Por qué hacerme sufrir?

_**¿Por qué andas creyendo en otros  
>y perdiendo tu confianza, esa que recuperé una vez?<br>Mis errores fueron pocos,  
>fueron muchos tus perdones<br>nunca quise serte infiel **_

Mis errores Nichrom, fueron hace mucho tiempo

. ¿Qué errores, Anna?

. Fueron hace mucho tiempo, no importan

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que la vida doy contigo<br>que también te equivocaste  
>el culpable es el cariño<strong>_

¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso?

**YOH**

¿Qué ocultas Anna? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que este corazón herido<br>no querrá sentir las horas  
>cuando sepa que te has ido<strong>_

No, Nichrom ella no volverá contigo

Ella será mía

_**¿Porque andas creyendo en otros  
>es que acaso mis palabras<br>son amargas en tu boca y en tu miel?**_

Mi Anna…

**NICHROM**

.¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡DESGRACIADO!

. Para, contrólate

_**Ponle crédito a la angustia  
>ponle peso a la balanza<br>muéstrame lo que es la fe**_

. Anna, Anna – lloraba

. Nichrom, para. Sólo la ha besado

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que la vida doy contigo<br>que también te equivocaste  
>el culpable es el cariño<strong>_

. ¿Sólo? ¿¡SÓLO!? ¡APAGA LA MALDITA RADIO!

. ¡Es tu canción!

. ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Si ella no la escucha, poco me importa…

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que este corazón herido<br>no querrá sentir las horas  
>cuando sepa que te has ido<strong>_

. Estás desesperado, tranquilízate

. Lo voy a matar – susurré

. ¿Qué?

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que la vida doy contigo<br>que también te equivocaste  
>el culpable es el cariño<strong>_

. ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

. Relájate

. ¡A MI ANNA NADIE LA TOCA! ¡NADIE!

. ¡Reacciona!

. ME LAS VA A VER

. ¡Espera!

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
>no daré la media vuelta<br>hasta que tú te des cuenta  
>que este corazón herido<br>no querrá sentir las horas  
>cuando sepa que te has ido<strong>_

Y con el último verso corrí, corrí a regresar lo mío.

**JEANNE**

No, no puede estar pasando

. Suéltame

. No

. Esto ha sido pasajero, yo no voy a dejar a Lyserg

. No me importa

. ¿Qué quieres, Len Tao?

. Quiero que seas mía una vez más

. ¿Tanto te gustó?

. Nada me había gustado tanto

. Déjame

. Seamos amantes

. No

. Sé que Lyserg nunca te apasionó tanto

. Tú no entiendes

. ¿Qué?

. Yo no le puedo hacer eso, él es tan bueno conmigo

. No lo amas

. ¿Y por qué piensas que a ti sí?

. Sé que no me amas… Pero ¿Puedes pensarlo?

. Lo haré… Ahora suéltame, él me espera en casa

**ANNA**

. Yoh ¿Qué hago?

. ¿Quieres llorar?

. Yo… - de verdad me iba a quebrar

. ¡ANNA, ÁBREME AHORA MISMO!

Caí arrodillada al piso

. No… ¿Qué hace aquí? – me susurré ahí mismo

.¡ANNA, ÁBREME, TE LO ORDENO!

. ¿Anna estás bien? – Yoh me dio la mano

. ¿¡ESTÁ ALLÍ ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡DAME LA CARA MALDITO!

. ¡CÁLLATE, ANNA NO QUIERE VERTE!

Todos los reporteros llegaron inundando e apartamento y Nichrom rompió la puerta…

. Anna, ¿Qué significa esto? – afuera de la puerta los camarógrafos veían todo yo todavía andaba perdida en mis pensamientos

. Lárgate Nichrom

. Desgraciado – Nichrom golpeó a Yoh

. ¡PAREN! – grité

. ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! ¡ES MÍA!

. ¡TÚ SÓLO LE HACES DAÑO!

. ¡CÁLMENSE!

Vino Horo Horo e intentaba separarlos

. ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA ELLA!

. ¡LA PERDISTE, ACÉPTALO!

. ¡CHICOS SE ESTÁN GOLPEANDO!

. ¡YOH NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! No… - y allí estaban las clásicas lágrimas que me traicionaban

Ambos pararon de golpearse y me miraban sorprendidos, Horo Horo los separó y los camarógrafos no perdían detalles

**NICHROM**

_**YOH: Me quedo callado  
>Soy como un niño dormido<br>Que puede despertarse  
>Con apenas sólo un ruido<strong>_

No, Yoh no me podía opacar… Es mi Anna. Lucharé lo necesario

_**NICHROM: El tiempo que pasa, trae mi mente  
>las cosas que amaba de ti <strong>_

**ANNA**

Cantaban dos canciones diferentes a la vez, con otros ritmos y diferente voz.

_**Y: Cuando menos te lo esperas  
>Cuando menos lo imagino<br>Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**_

_**N: Llegaste a mi vida sobre una estrella  
>de una galaxia vecina<br>la ternura con que me miraste me transformo  
>y ahora yo te busco y<br>no te encuentro no **_

Ambos se voltearon y me miraban directamente, rogándome con los ojos elegir a alguien

_**Y: Y te lo digo a los gritos  
>Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido<br>Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
>Ni sospechas cuando te nombré<strong>_

_**N: si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>si ese tiempo pudiera volver<br>si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>los pudiera tener otra vez<strong>_

Dos hombres y un destino

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
>como ese cuento de niños que se<br>y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
>porque mañana yo te necesitaré <strong>_

Paren, no quiero escucharlos

_**Y: Una señal del destino  
>No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido <strong>_

_**N: Me acostumbraba a escuchar tu voz  
>así, familiar y lejana<br>como giraba la música  
>si te abrazabas a mí<strong>_

Me tapé lo oídos como pude, era una tortura al corazón

_**Y: Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
>Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera<br>Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
>Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida<strong>_

_**N: Desde entonces te he buscado tanto  
>sin comprender<br>el porque te fuiste  
>no lo entiendo no<strong>_

**YOH**

No permitiré que estés con Anna nuevamente, ella será mía. Yo la valoraré no como tú, que la engañaste.

_**Y: Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
>Que brilla más cada día,<br>Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
>Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida<br>Desde aquel momento en que te vi**_

Anna… Mi Anna…

**NICHROM**

Mi Anna

_**N: Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>si ese tiempo pudiera volver<br>si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>los pudiera tener otra vez<strong>_

Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, dame otra oportunidad

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
>como ese cuento de niños que se<br>y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
>porque mañana yo te necesitaré<strong>_

**DAMUKO**

Miraba la televisión, pasaba cada canal pero no esperaba ver eso.

_**Y: Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
>No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré<strong>_

_**N: Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>si ese tiempo pudiese volver<br>si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
>los pudiera tener otra vez<strong>_

. ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¡Anna!

**ANNA**

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
>como ese cuento de niños que se<br>y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
>por que mañana yo te necesitaré<br>por que mañana mi cuerpo se ha de romper  
>si tu cuerpo<br>si tu cuerpo  
>si tu cuerpo<strong>_

Me levanté, todos me miraban expectantes a lo que diría

.Váyanse

. Anna… - Yoh intentó acercarse

. ¡LÁRGUENSE! – Todos los reporteros se fueron volando

. Anna tienes que escucharme

. ¡AHORA!

Horo Horo los botó, me miró intentando darme una disculpa y cerró la puerta, y allí me caí a llorar, en el piso.

**LYSERG**

Sonó la puerta y ella llegó, con ese rostro frío. Debe de estar apenada por su amiga.

. ¿Jeanne? Cariño

. Lyserg – me dio un beso en las mejillas - ¿Cómo estás?

. Bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra Anna? - Ella paró en seco, Anna debe de estar muy mal

. Está muy triste y orgullosa, como siempre – no respondió segura, cambié de canal al televisor y me sorprendí por lo que vi

. _La artista Anna Kyoyama fue visitada por los dos guapos cantantes Yoh y Nichrom, en efecto, hubo un combate en pleno departamento_

_. _¿Anna? – Jeanne corrió a ver el televisor en seguida

**JEANNE**

. _Ella y Yoh estaban solos en el departamento cuando Nichrom entró histérico – _oh no…

_. _Jeanne, si ellos estaban solos ¿Dónde estabas tú? – me descubrieron…


	6. Problemas

**Jeanne es rubia platino, con hermosos ojos**

**Len tiene el pelo negro, rasgos asiáticos**

**Lyserg tiene ojos verde oscuro**

**Canciones:**

**¿Por qué será? - Rudy La Escala**

**No Sé Tú - Armando Manzanero**

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Me descubrieron, ¿ahora qué hago?

Antes de que le pudiera dar una explicación tocaron el timbre

. Señorita Jeanne, la han venido a visitar

. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Lyserg

. El cantante, Len Tao

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Mi prometido se ha amanecido afuera, seguro fue a un bataclan por ahí. Bueno, estará con otras pero me amará a mí, lo sé.

Lo sé…

Tocaron el timbre ¿Quién será?

. Sati, tenemos que hablar

. ¿Para qué vienes?

. ¿Es cierto que volvió?

Me senté en el sofá mientras ella parada me miraba, bajé la cabeza, cerré los ojos y suspiré

. Sí, él volvió

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Todos juegan conmigo – Estaba echada en mi cama, mirando el techo

. Ábreme la puerta

. ¿Quién es?

. Ay Anna, seré tu manager pero también soy tu amiga. Vengo con Pillika, abre la puerta

. Chicas… Esperen, me pongo algo decente

Me cambié y fui a abrirles, odio ver esas expresiones. Expresiones de pena

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

No había parado de pensar en Anna desde que me fui de su casa aquella noche

Ni bien salí de allí, Nichrom y yo nos separamos sin siquiera mirarnos

Es frustrante esta situación puesto a que Anna no se decide

Quisiera saber cómo está ella ahora

Tengo tantas ganas de probar sus labios

. Yoh - ¿Quién interrumpe mis pensamientos? - ¡Yoh!

. ¡¿Qué?! – me desperté del ensueño

. Te estoy hablando hace media hora hermano

. Hao

. ¿En qué sueñas? ¿En mi futura esposa?

. ¿De qué hablas?

. De la mamasita de Kyoyama, pero sí que está buena

. Cállate

. Es todo un bombón

. Cállate

. Pero si esta para comer…

. ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – lo agarré del cuello y estaba a punto de tirarle un puñete, será mi hermano pero ese desgraciado no se le debe acercar a mi Anna

. Te gusta ¿No es así?

Solté su cuello, recién me había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

. Te apoyaré hermano

. Hao…

. Yo creo que en el mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. No ha sido una simple coincidencia que la hayas visto ese día que casi la atropella un camión

. ¿Entonces?

. Son jugarretas del destino y yo pienso, pienso que de verdad ustedes estarán juntos. Así que no te rindas, nunca lo hagas.

. No lo haré, lucharé por ella aunque me cueste la vida – me fui, tengo que buscar la manera de acercarme a Anna

. _Ya has madurado hermano, no eres el pobre infeliz que eras antes…_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

No puede ser, en lo más profundo de mi ser ahogué un grito. ¿Len había venido? ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?!

. ¿Para qué viene Len Tao? – me miró Lyserg con reproche, gracias al cielo yo era buena mentirosa

. No lo sé, te vendrá a visitar a ti

. Jeanne ¿Me ocultas algo?

. Nunca Lyserg, sabes que te amo – Algo se acumulaba en mi garganta cuando decía esa frase "Te amo" No lo amo, lo quiero. No quiero lastimarlo, no de todo lo que hizo por mí. No puedo…

Él iba a decirme algo cuando entró, Len Tao.

. Buenas tardes: Jeanne y Lyserg

. Buenas tardes, Len Tao

El corazón se me salía y mis mejillas se coloraban. Era imposible olvidarse de esa apasionante noche que me había dejado cansada y muy excitada desde entonces.

Él también se coloro, Lyserg no es tonto. Él casi es detective, es muy bueno descubriendo cosas

Lyserg se acercó a Len y le dio la mano con una de sus sonrisas más hipócritas

. Buenas tardes y mucho gusto, Len Tao. Yo soy el prometido de Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel

. Len Tao, mucho gusto

Esto se iba a poner bravo

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Jeanne

Si este idiota supiera que ayer gritabas mi nombre como loca

Ja, Es un pobre tonto

. Bueno Len, a lo que venías.

. Ah sí… Quería felicitarlos por haber sido nominados a los grammy

. _Ni tú te lo crees_. Muchas gracias Len

. _Eres un pobre infeliz, verás cómo te la quito así de fácil _No hay de qué

. Bueno ya que nos felicitaste, te puedes ir. Jeanne y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo muy ardiente y bueno, nos interrumpiste... Inoportuno

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Descripción gráfica: ROJA COMO UN TOMATE

¿¡LYSERG!?

. ¿Ah?

. Que íbamos a tener sexo, idiota

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Le voy a volar la cara a ese peliverde de porquería

. Disculpa por las interrupciones, pero quería hablar con Jeanne acerca de su amiga Anna, Nyorai la aprecia mucho y quería visitarla

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

Buen intento

. Lárgate que yo ya no me aguanto, Jeanne, querida, espérame en el cuarto

. Espera, es urgente lo que venía a decirle de Nyorai

. Lo siento, hablarás con ella otro día

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Pero Lyserg si es algo importante, podemos continuar otro día

. _Bingo _Exacto, Anna es su mejor amiga. ¿No se enteraron de lo que paso en su casa esta mañana?

. _No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil _Nos cuentas mañana

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

Cargué a Jeanne

. Bueno Len Tao, hablaremos mañana

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Maldito no la toques

. Pero es urgente

No quiero que esté contigo, cachudo

. Bye bye

. Señor Len, necesitamos que se vaya por favor – Esa empleada molesta

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Lyserg nunca se había puesto así y me está llevando al cuarto, y yo que estoy tan agotada desde anoche…

* * *

><p><strong>DAMUKO<strong>

. Anna, ¿Estás bien? Me sorprendí con las noticias – tomé la iniciativa

. Anna no puedes dejar que esto siga así

. Pillika…

. Tiene razón

. Damuko…

. Jun no está aquí pero también te apoya

. Chicas… Tienen razón. Nichrom no puede estar haciéndome esto, tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo volver a ser la chica de antes

. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer un cambio de imagen?

. Le demostraré a Nichrom que no soy la misma tonta

. ¿Cuándo quieres el concierto?

. Que sea en una semana y allí estrenaré también la canción con Asakura Twins, y Damuko…

. ¿Sí?

. Quiero cantar una canción solo con Yoh

. La vas a componer tú como todas tus canciones ¿No?

. Sí

. Bien, llamo a Jun

. Gracias Damuko, Pillika. Una cosa más Damuko

. ¿Sí?

. Espero que mi problema con Nichrom no interfiera en tu relación con Horo Horo

. Jajaja, Ay Anna. No te preocupes

. Manos a la obra – concluyó Pillika

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

. Sabes que ya no quiero nada con él, se fue y yo ya lo superé

. Sati, Le dedicaste una canción

. Para que se olvide de mí. Abuela, ya no me llames Sati, te lo ruego

. Ese es tu verdadero nombre

. Ahora soy Nyorai, compréndelo

. Tienes razón, ahora tienes a alguien que te aprecia y que no te abandonaría.

. Len me ama, Ryu creo que nunca lo hizo

. Serán muy felices… Espero que él no te atormente más

. Descuida, abuela Goldva. Ya lo superé

. Eso espero

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Lo volvió a hacer, me volvió a tomar. Por más que mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba mi corazón sufría. Cuando él me hace el amor siento que lo hace con desesperación como si no quisiera perderme nunca. Siempre grita mi nombre mientras que yo no le respondo, solo jadeo como puedo. Lyserg no es tan bueno como Len, pero él intenta darme todo su amor siempre.

Lyserg siempre hace todo por mí, me ama con desesperación. Me ama desde la escuela, siempre me lo ha demostrado

Él está durmiendo como un ángel, siempre me repite que me ama

Pero lo dice con una devoción con una profundidad, él no me miente

Me levanto y voy al balcón a ver el mar, necesito sacarlo todo

_**¿Por qué será que los amores prohibidos  
>Son más intensos que los permitido?<br>Te dirán tanto aunque sea con un poquito  
>Y uno se conforma hasta con el toque de las manos<strong>_

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
>Que los amores prohibidos nos vuelven locos más fácilmente<strong>_

Len… Mi apasionado Len…

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
>Que el sabor de los besos tienen un gusto tan diferente<strong>_

No lo entiendo, no lo puedo comprender. Me quiebro, lloro.

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
>Que cuando hacemos el amor… Nos comemos vivos<br>¿Por qué será? y es la verdad que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando  
>Y no nos importa si tenemos dueño…<strong>_

Len… Lyserg. Son tan diferentes.

_**¿Por qué será que cualquier escondite  
>Es un castillo a la hora de amarse?<br>Estos amores tienen un encanto que nos da esa fuerza  
>Para aguantarlo todo a cambio de un posible nada <strong>_

La pasión que siento en cada beso que me di con Len, la sensación de compañía que siento con Lyserg. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le digo que ya no lo amo?

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
>que los amores prohibidos nos pegan fuerte cuando se terminan?<br>Será porque hay que aguantar en silencio la herida  
>Y disimular frente a la gente <strong>_

Len, Lyserg. ¿Qué hablo? Len no me ama. Pero ¿Por qué lo hice? Lloro como nunca he llorado, ¿Por qué he sido tan desgraciada? ¿Por qué lo apuñale por la espalda? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
>que cuando hacemos el amor nos comemos vivos?<br>Por qué será y es la verdad que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando  
>Y no nos importa si tenemos dueño<strong>_

Soy una cualquiera, una desgraciada… Le hice tanto daño, no merezco vivir. No lo merezco…

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
>que cuando hacemos el amor nos comemos vivos?<br>¿Por qué será? y es la verdad, que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando **_

Quizás ambas debemos librarnos nuestras dudas… ¿Verdad Anna? Mi gran amiga… Te he dejado de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Por fin se fue mi abuela… Pero ya me olvidé del tonto de Ryu no sé porque me lo menciona

Amo tanto a Len. Sus ojos dorados, su pelo tan raro, sus grandes abdominales. Amo su caballerosidad, su terquedad, sus sonrisas, su forma de conquistarme. Lo amo tanto… Él me enseñó a amar de nuevo, le puedo perdonar cualquier cosa.

Estaba sonrojada pensando perdidamente en Len hasta que escuché por la radio

. Interrumpimos este programa para decirles que la cantante con más éxito Anna Kyoyama está de Malas

¿De malas?

. Sí, Big Dilly. La noche anterior fue visitada por Nichrom cuando estaba en su casa con Yoh

. Eso está que arde, aun no se sabe cómo es que Yoh se Asakura Twins ha ganado tanto terreno

Tontos locutores, métanse en su vida.

. Y ahora dicen que está desesperada

Pobre Anna, tengo que ir a verla…

Sí, eso voy a hacer. La voy a visitar.

* * *

><p><strong>JUN<strong>

.Anna has quedado divina – dije con sinceridad

. Sí Anna, ¿quién iba a decir que te quedaría tan bien el pelo corto? – comentó Pillika

. Hace que resalten más tus ojos ámbar – miraba admirada Damuko

. Gracias…

No entendía a Anna, parecía ausente

. ¿Te sientes bien, Anna? – pude expresarme

. ¿Yo? Sí… Claro que estoy feliz, gracias por apoyarme chicas

. No parece Anna

. Es solo que… Con tantos problemas

. Te entendemos – le tocó el hombro Damuko

. Y ella no está, ella se olvidó de mí

. Anna…

. Pensé que estaríamos más cercanas, que me apoyaría en estos momentos y sin embargo… Me abandono

. Tal vez ahora viene a verte

. No lo creo

Y sonó el timbre de la salvación

. ¿Quién es? – pregunto Anna, parecía desmotivada pero en sus ojos denotaba cierto brillo de esperanza

. Soy yo, Jeanne ¿No me recuerdas Anna querida?

. Ábranle – Anna podía negarlo pero se moría por hablar con su amiga

. Yo voy – Fue Pillika

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE <strong>

. ¡Pero Anna! ¿Te has cortado el pelo? ¡Estás hermosa!

. Muchas gracias

Nos dimos un agradable abrazo, ella era únicamente sentimental conmigo

Nos divertimos mucho tiempo, la verdad que estar juntas nos hacía relajar

Pero sonó el timbre

Me asomé a preguntar quién era y mi cara hubiera sido la perfecta para un canal de comedia

. ¡Pero si es Jeanne! ¿Cómo has estado?

. Nyorai… Hola…

No me lo podía creer

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Seguro están todas las amigas de Anna allí, bueno vine para darle mi apoyo no voy a escapar

Todas quedaron sorprendidas al verme

. Anna amiga, vine a brindarte mi apoyo

Sí, tendré 26 años pero puedo ser joven por una noche ¿No?

Hablo como una anciana

. Hola Nyorai, mucho gusto

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Miro la luna

. Yoh

. ¿Qué pasa Manta?

. Vino

. No tengo sed

. Que vino idiota

. Pero te estoy diciendo que no tengo sed, no quiero ningún vino

. ¡Que vino a verte!

. ¿A verme tomar?

. A veces pienso que tienes un retraso mental

. ¿Por no tomar vino?

. Manta deja a este idiota, no entiende

. ¿Qué no entiendo?

. Tamao vino a verte, Yoh

. No

. Yoh

. No quiero verla

. Párale, está loca por ti

. Pero a mí no me gusta, es solo una prometida que pusieron los abuelos, yo quiero a Anna

. Los abuelos quieren a alguien Virgen y pura para ti – dijo Manta fríamente

. ¿Insinúas que Anna no es pura?

. Ay Yoh… Solo sientes atracción por ella – Manta no me comprendía

. Tienes razón Yoh, ellos no deben meterse en nuestra vida

. Por eso no te prefieren, Hao

. Calla enano cabezón, oye Yoh solo mírala y ya está. Ha venido hasta aquí para verte nada más

. Me tiene cansado… Es demasiado pinky esa chica

. ¿Joven Yoh?

Me tapé la boca de inmediato, metí la pata

No entiendo porque no me dejan elegir a mí mi destino

. Hola Tamao…

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

He llegado a casa, Nyorai no está. Oh… Me dejo una nota. Querido Len, me fui a visitar a Anna para darle mi apoyo.

Ay si supieras como me porté ayer. Jeanne… Tan ardiente, tan fría, tan directa, tan apasionada. Quiero volver a estar con ella, definitivamente.

No puedo más, quiero verla

Espero desesperado a que conteste

. ¿Aló? No sé de dónde sacaste este número, pero no acepto llamadas de fans locos ni nada por el estilo ahora si puedes dejar de llamarme te agradecería y no te olvides escucharme y apoyarme en los grammys ¡Adiós…

. ¡Espera!

. ¿Len?

. Sí, soy yo

. Vaya que eres insistente, deja de llamarme olvídate de mí

. ¿Puedo verte hoy?

. Estoy con Anna y con tu prometida, Len. Era cosa de una vez

. Quiero verte

. Espera Len, encontrémonos en la calle Apache ¿Ok?

. Te veo allá

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Anna ya me tengo que ir

. ¿No… No te quedas? – me dolió que me dejará y lo dijera así, más frío que yo

. No puedo me surgió algo – y es más importante que yo

. En… Entiendo

. Me alegro verte, cuídate Anna

. Cuídate

Y cuando me di cuenta ella se había alejado en lo largo del pasillo. ¿Qué nos ha pasado Jeanne? Me duele verte alejarte de mí. Por eso debe ser así ¿no? No debo querer nunca a nadie

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Me acerqué a la famosa calle Apache y lo vi allí sentado en el parque

. Bien estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres Len Tao? Sexo ya te di

. No fue sexo, hicimos el amor

. Lo mismo, habla de una vez

Me tomó la mano y agachó la cabeza

_**No sé tú  
>Pero yo no dejo de pensar<br>Ni un minuto me logro despojar  
>De tus besos, tus abrazos<br>De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez **_

Me empezó a cantar en lo bajito. Escuchaba las palabras atentamente

. Len no puedes…

_**No sé tú  
>Pero yo quisiera repetir<br>El cansancio que me hiciste sentir  
>Con la noche que me diste<br>Y el momento que con besos construiste**_

. Para por favor…

No puede hacerme esto, provocarme para que siga. No puedo hacerle más daño a Lyserg después de todo…

_**No sé tú  
>Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar<br>En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
>Con las gentes, mis amigos<br>En las calles, sin testigos**_

. No te quiero escuchar

Me levanté dispuesta a irme, yo pienso que lo que él quiere es continuar nuestro tal amor clandestino

_**No sé tú  
>Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer<br>Mis deseos no los puedo contener  
>En la noche, cuando duermo<br>Si de insomnio, yo me enfermo  
>Me haces falta, mucha falta<br>No sé tú**_

Me cogió la mano y me echó encima suyo, nuestros labios estaban perdidamente cerca

Es una canción muy hermosa pero… No le puedo hacer esto a Lyserg y él no puede dañar tanto a Nyorai que lo ama perdidamente.

_**No sé tú  
>Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar<br>En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
>Con las gentes, mis amigos<br>En las calles, sin testigos **_

. Perdóname Len pero no le puedo hacer esto a Lyserg, lo quiero

. Pero no lo amas

. A ti tampoco

. Demuéstralo – y me besó, me abrazó el cuerpo y no me dejo zafarme, al final me dejé llevar por el corazón


	7. Cambio drástico

**Nyorai es rubia cenizo y ojos claros**

**Ryu tiene pelo negro, piel clara**

**Tamao la chica rosa**

**Canciones: **

**El Cigarillo - Ana Gabriel**

**De Mí Enamorate - Tito Nieves**

**Todos Me Miran - Gloria Trevi**

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Le aventé una cachetada, me repetí mil veces que no podía hacerle tal daño a Lyserg. Es el único hombre que me brindó la mano en el peor momento de mi vida ¿Y así le debía pagar?

Intenté escapar de Len, pero sus fuertes brazos me rodearon…

. Déjame

. No

. ¿No entiendes, verdad?

. Ese idiota nunca se enterará

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, golpeé su entrepierna y corrí. Nunca más lo vería, no después de todo lo que me está ocurriendo.

Todo por un… Un estúpido deseo carnal

Adiós Len… Me juraré olvidarte

…Aunque me duela…

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Quizás sea el momento de mi vida

Quizás en un futuro sea una anécdota divertida

Quizás será el nuevo camino en que siga

Quizás nunca volveré a ser la misma

Que triste destino ¿No?

. Nyorai ya se fue…

. ¿Por qué Jeanne hizo eso? – y Pillika reclamó

. Pillika… - No me recuerden a Jeanne… Lo ruego

. ¿Por qué te dejó? ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella!

. Pillika, para…

. ¿¡Acaso quería quedar como buena amiga ante todos y largarse!?

. ¡CÁLLATE!

Y el ambiente quedo en silencio…

* * *

><p><strong>DAMUKO<strong>

No

. No es justo Anna, recibe una llamada y se larga – Teníamos que decirle la verdad, quizás el cariño que le tiene la está cegando.

Sé que duele, pero también debe comprendernos

Así como las cosas empiezan… Acaban y créeme, por tanta amistad que tenga el tiempo siempre la deteriora.

Los amigos se van… Por más que uno los quiera

. ¿Tú también, Damuko?

. Anna… Pillika se ha puesto a llorar, Jun la está consolando y yo peleo estoy peleando contigo…

. Vaya… Esto está hecho un caos

Y recién se da cuenta

. ¿Coordinamos el concierto?

. Quiero coordinarlo junto a Jeanne

Que terca

. Se ha ido, Anna

. Vendrá para ayudarme en esto.

. No lo hará

. Lo hará…

. Anna

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

. ¿Có-cómo estás Tamao?

. Contenta de verlo, joven Yoh. ¿Cómo le ha ido su día?

. Muy bien… _Hasta ahora_

Se notaba enamorada, veas por dónde la veas. Se apoyaba en mi hombro y me miraba con devoción. ¿Cómo podría botar a una mujer que no me ha lastimado ni hecho nada malo? Pero es que está Anna

Ella lo es todo. Simplemente movió cosas en mí.

No se va de mis pensamientos, me tortura con su presencia. ¿Por qué? Porque no la tengo, porque no es mía. No está a mi lado, no me dice "te amo", nada…

Y Tamao está locamente enamorada, pero yo no cambio sentimientos tan fácilmente

. La verdad Tamao…

. Joven Yoh

. Este… ¿Pasa algo?

. Yo soy una mujer totalmente pura ¿Lo sabe? – aleje mi brazo y la miré directamente, de seguro…

. ¿Te enteraste?

. Sí

Vaya, llegaron las buenas nuevas. Sí Tamao, yo amo a Anna y quiero estar con ella. Pero te lo diré de una mejor manera…

. Eso es lo que te quería decir, para mí esto no tiene sentido

. Joven Yoh, no me puede hacer esto

Sí puedo, ES MI VIDA

. ¿Qué?

. No, no se irá de mí. No me dejará

. Tamao…

Pero antes de que yo pudiera replicarle, me robo un beso. Definitivamente, de esta chica pink no me lo esperaba…

Pero con un beso de Anna, esto no se compara

Y la intento alejar pero no se suelta.

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

.Nichrom ¿Qué haces?

Eran las 9 p.m ¿Por qué me molestaba a esta hora?

. Escribo canciones

Exacto, no podía dejar de hacerlo. El rostro de Anna en mi mente me tenía loco… Anna era absolutamente mía, estoy loco por ella. Amo todo, su cara tan angelical, su cuerpo tan excitante, su carácter tan irresistible, su pelo tan dorado, y el placer que me hacía sentir teniéndola en la cama.

Anna lo es todo

. Yo soy tu mánager, yo elijo cuando debes escribir canciones

No, no, no

. Son para el concierto de Anna

. ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!

. Que son para el…

. ¡¿Crees que te dejarán entrar?!

. ¡LO HARÁN!

. ¡NO! ¡Estás loco!

Sí, Horo Horo histérico. Lo tengo todo controlado

. No puedo contigo… ¿Cómo se llama la canción que escribiste?

. Almohada

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Pedí soledad, por lo menos ahora. Ellas me entendieron, me conocen perfectamente. Pero bueno creo que me arrepiento… Cuando ando sola recuerdo.

Ergo ahora estoy fumando, tomando whisky, mirando el gran panorama de mi piso

Y dándole mil vueltas al asunto

. Yoh… ¿Quién eres?

Y pensando me doy cuenta que

. Ya se hace de día

Que hermosa la luz del sol saliendo

Hace que brillen mis ojos

_**Anoche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo  
>me sentí cansada, cansada, aburrida y tan vacía<br>que a veces hasta pienso, que ni siquiera existo  
>que a veces hasta pienso, que ni siquiera existo<strong>_

Tengo tu canción… tengo nuestro dúo…

Yoh… ¿Por qué pienso en ti también?

¿Por qué dos hombres ocupan mi mente?

Juraba que sería uno, solamente uno

_**Lo encendí muy lentamente le di una fumada  
>y al mirar el humo que en el espacio se volatizaba<br>recordé tantas cosas que creí olvidadas  
>se las conté todas mientras que lo fumaba<strong>_

Tú me volviste mujer Nichrom

Pero tú me encendiste el alma…

Tú, Yoh

No, no me puedo olvidar de él

Me volví adicta a su olor, tan refrescante, tan seductor

_**Le converse de ti y de mis añoranzas  
>le conté de tus besos y de mis esperanzas<br>le conté de tu olvido, de mis lágrimas tantas  
>de aquello que vivimos y que hoy se ha vuelto nada<strong>_

Cuando pensé que mi felicidad estaría completa, me entero que me engañaba

Pero quizás sea mejor así, lejos de él

¿O no?

_**Le dije que es posible que a mí nadie me quiera  
>porque he intentado vivir a mi manera<br>porque me he negado a pagar el tributo **__**de bajeza y pecado que hoy nos exige el mundo**_

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

He alejado a Tamao de mí, me despedí de ella cortésmente.

Pero ¿Por qué tiene tanto capricho conmigo?

Siempre he sido un infeliz cantante

Que por poco se suma a las drogas de la depresión

Es como si ya hubiera pasado por tantas experiencias, aun cuando estoy en la plenitud de mi juventud

_**Que a la mejor estoy acabada o que la vida me ha vencido  
>que he sufrido y he llorado, que he luchado y he reído<br>y que es lo que he ganado por ser así tan comprensiva  
>solo vivir desesperada, en un mundo tan vacío<strong>_

Pero mi Anna… Ella crece algo en mí que nunca había sentido

Yo no era creyente del amor a primera vista

…Hasta que lo sentí…

En el fondo de mi miserable alma

_**Noche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo  
>y al terminarlo pensando me quede entre suspiros<br>que en este verso triste, que es el mundo en que vivo  
>solo él me va quedando, como único amigo<strong>_

Anna… ¿Cuál será nuestra canción?

Porque yo ya tengo la mía, me fluyó tan fácil tan cursi, tan bien

Anna… Mi profunda, histérica, sarcástica y orgullosa Anna

¿El destino podrá unirnos?

Corrí hacia su casa, lo más rápido que mis piernas podrían dar

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado… Me quedé pensando unos minutos

…Pero no podía detenerme…

Mi cuerpo me impulsaba a sentir lo que nunca había sentido antes

Amor

**Para realizar mi sueño que haré  
>por dónde empezar, como realizare...<br>Tu tan lejano amarlo único que sé  
>es que ya no sé quién soy,<br>de donde vengo y voy**

Se mueve su cortina, ella viene. ¡Ella viene!

. ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú?

_**Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí  
>en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más<br>Y me duele al pensar que nunca mía serás,  
>de mí enamórate<strong>_

. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna… Que hermosa te ves. Y ella se apoyó en su balcón, me miraba atentamente a cada palabra que dijera. Con una copa en su mano mientras el sol se ponía en la cima del cielo.

Un hermoso vestido rojo…

_**Mira que el día que de mí,  
>te enamores yo voy a ser feliz<br>y con puro amor te protegeré  
>y será un honor dedicarme a ti,<br>eso quiera Dios**_

El aire que jugaba con su hermoso pelo rubio, que brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol.

_**El día que de mi te enamores tu  
>voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz.<br>Y me desharé de esta soledad  
>de la esclavitud, ese día que<br>tú de mi amor te enamores tú,  
>veré por fin de una vez la luz<strong>_

Sus hermosos labios rosa, tan secos… Que daban ganas de besarlos.

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar clavados en mí. Tan tristes, tan absolvedores como su propia alma

_**Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí  
>en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más<br>Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mía serás,  
>de mí enamórate<strong>_

Mía, mía serás. Te protegeré, te amaré como nadie… Te abrazaré de manera en que tu esencia quede entre mis brazos. Te besaré de modo que en mí se quede un poco de tu alma, te miraré de modo que no salgas de mi mente, te acariciare de modo que nunca te irás…

Tú serás la más feliz

Y por si obras del destino tú…

_**Mira que el día que de mí,  
>te enamores yo voy a ser feliz<br>y con puro amor te protegeré  
>y será un honor dedicarme a ti,<br>eso quiera Dios**_

Si tú… No me eliges, rezaré por tu felicidad. Brindaré por ese hombre que no te merece, y lloraré cada noche mi soledad. Pero con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa entre tus labios. Podré morir feliz, con tu recuerdo en mi mirada.

_**El día que de mi te enamores tu  
>voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz.<br>Y me desharé de esta soledad  
>de la esclavitud, ese día que<br>tú de mi amor te enamores tú,  
>veré por fin de una vez la luz<br>de mi enamórate **_

Porque la amo:

No por su exquisita bella

No por su gran inteligencia

No por su madurez

No por su elegancia

Este amor lo siento, aquí en mi pecho.

Muy fuerte

_**Cuando te enamores de mí el hombre más feliz seré  
>necesito tu cariño ay necesito tu querer<br>enamórate  
>de mí enamórate te lo suplico yo mujer<br>enamórate  
>desde que te vi a primera vista me enchule<br>dedicarme a ti para mi será un placer  
>para realizar mi sueños dime que tengo que hacer<br>enamórate  
>hay mujer te necesito en mis brazos te quiero tener<strong>_

. Es hermosa

. …

. Tu canción

¿Me he sonrojado?

. Gra-Gracias

. Yoh te veré mañana, con nuestra canción

. Ok, entonces te veo mañana

. Espera…

. ¿Anna?

. Muchas gracias, por todo

No, Gracias a ti. Por moverme mi mundo

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

Paso la semana

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Podré confesarme

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Podré decir

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Lo que anhelo decir tanto

* * *

><p><strong>DAMUKO<strong>

La locura se vendrá a cabo

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Quizás un mar de llanto

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Quizás un nuevo paso

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Quizás… Una elección

.¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS!

El público me aclama. Es el momento que yo esperaba porque… No puedo dejar las cosas así

. ¿Esa es Anna?

. ¿Un nuevo look?

. ¡Está hermosa!

. Es bellísima

_**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
>Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies<br>Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
>Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Anna… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

Sabes que yo te amo, tú vales mucho

Eres lo más valioso en mi vida y te lo voy a demostrar

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
>me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella<br>Y camine hacia la puerta te escuché gritarme  
>pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...<br>Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
>era de lentejuelas<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

*Botando baba*

Anna…

.Oye idiota, cierra la boca

. ¡Hao!

. Sí sé, está bellísima

. No la mires mucho

. Jajaja, no lo haré

_**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>porque sé que soy diva porque todos me admiran,<br>Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,<br>Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>algunos con envidia pero al final,<br>pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...**_

. Hao ¿Te sabes tu canción? - sonrió

. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Anna… Estás muy bella

Pero viene lo importante… Una larga semana esperando este momento, porque tú Len, me escucharás

Podré decirte si viene el rechazo o la aceptación de este destino que tanto me insiste.

_**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
>Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies<br>Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
>Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver<strong>_

Siento un poco de culpa, no me preocupé en lo más mínimo de ti…

Pero estoy lista para esta noche, Len por fin me he decidido y sacaré todo lo que tengo con lo que viene…

Te ves muy feliz al lado de Nyorai, pero yo no estoy contenta por eso, en lo más mínimo

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
>me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella<br>Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
>pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...<br>Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
>era de lentejuelas<strong>_

Perdóname Lyserg, tal vez esto te haga mucho daño

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Jeanne, extraño tu aroma locamente… Quiero tocarte, quiero volver a estar contigo, espero también me aceptes con mi canción…

Odio estar así, abrazado de esta mujer, me cansa…

Tan ilusionada, jura que me casaré con ella. Pero con la única que quiero casarme es contigo…

Con ropa interior negra y un látigo

Sí, claro

_**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,<br>Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,<br>Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
>algunos con envidia pero al final,<br>pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran**_

También vengo a apoyarte, Anna

Ese estúpido de Nichrom no te convenía. Pero mira, ya has cambiado.

Te ves sexy, jajaja

Ojalá Jeanne no se ponga celosa

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

El comienzo del caos porque me muero por tenerte también

¿De dónde has salido?

¿Por qué quiero estar contigo?

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
>me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella<br>Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
>pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...<br>Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
>era de lentejuelas<strong>_

¿Cómo me has llenado de ilusión?

Yoh

Nichrom… Te vas alejando de mí

Pero quiero tenerte otra vez

No es el momento de la duda

La gente loca, lo que un hermoso vestido guinda de lentejuelas, un peinado corto y sexy, un maquillaje oscuro y una gran sonrisa pueden hacer

Es esta noche, la gran noche de nuestro amor

O lo que se dé a cabo.

Tal vez hoy, hoy mismo

Se dé mi elección ¿No chicos?

* * *

><p><strong>CHOCOLOVE<strong>

Espero Anna no me mate, dejé entrar a Nichrom

Yo pienso que él merece una segunda oportunidad

Quizás metí la pata

. ¡Chocolove!

. ¡AH!

. ¿Por qué gritas?

. No me asustes cuando estoy en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, Horo Horo

. Lo siento. Pero quiero saber en qué momento aparece él

. No lo sé, tiene que colarse en el escenario

. Vaya… Espero no asesinen a alguien hoy. Cuando Anna se molesta

. Tiembla la tierra, si sé

. ¿De qué tanto hablan?

¿¡CÓMO SE APARECIÓ HAO DE LA NADA!?

. Nada… Nada

. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Horo Horo?

. Soy el novio de Damuko, antes que todo

. Más vale, me entero que el desgraciado de Nichrom está aquí y les juro les rompo los dientes

. Atrévete princesita

. ¿Qué has dicho puercoespín?

. Cálmense, cálmense. Les cuento un chiste

. …

. Un soldado le pregunta al otro soldado con binoculares cuando ve a un grupo de gente "¿Son amigos o enemigos?"

. …

. Y el de binoculares le contesta: "Creo que son amigos porque vienen juntos"

. Te vamos a matar

. ¡No!

Y me fui corriendo con ellos dos atrás mío queriendo Matarme

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. ¡Muchas Gracias a todos! Este es un concierto en mi honor, pero no soy la única protagonista… Aquí mismo

Y aunque ya no es lo mismo que antes

. ¡Está Jeanne!

El público grita y yo quiero llorar

¿Pueden creer que en toda esta semana ella ni me ha preguntado de mi concierto?

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ella debe tener sus propios problemas

¿No?

. ¡Hola a todos!

. ¡Es Jeanne! – y el público y sus comentarios

. ¡La gran amiga!

. ¡Es hermosa!

. ¡Te admiramos!

. ¡Yo quiero una amiga así!

Si supieran…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

No sé de donde saco la cara para este tipo de cosas, vaya que soy hipócrita

Pero yo… No quiero a nadie más que a Len

Len

. ¿Cómo están todos? Hoy mismo les cantaré una maravillosa canción… Con todo el corazón

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Espero no tenga que ver con amistad… Porque me va a oír

Jeanne… mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga

Sálvame, sálvame… Sálvame


	8. Pasado

**Damuko tiene el pelo negro, ojos celestes**

**Horo Horo una combinación de colores, ojos oscuros**

**Manta es rubio**

**Canciones:**

**Solamente Una Vez - Sara Montiel**

**Almohada - José José**

**A Las Puertas del Cielo - Gigliola Cinquetti**

**Bésame - Ricardo Montaner**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

. ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**JEANNE**

Las odio, Las odio tanto

. Suéltenme por favor – yo lloraba de manera única, devastada, suplicando que me dejaran esas malditas.

. JAJAJAJAJJAJAAJA, que estúpida

Se van, me dejan sola… Lo mismo de todas las tardes

Llorando, tapándome con la poca tela que poseía. Tengo solo 12 años y tengo fuertes deseos de matar a personas. No duermo bien por las noches, soy bulímica, me corto, he intentado suicidarme 3 veces, fumo, tomo, he probado drogas. Tengo un fuerte historial…

Pero de algo estoy segura, soy hermosa… Muy hermosa. Sí, hermosa, bella

¿Por qué me molestan? Bueno… Es por lo mala que soy, fría, ridícula o eso es lo que ellas piensan. Podría matar, sí…

Tengo ganas de matar, no importa quién sea… No importa… Ahora, yo

. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Una víctima, que linda niñita… Que hermosa se vería si no se moviera.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cierro mis ojos, sonrío, todo va estar bien. Eso ha sido hace 14 años

Sálvame…

. Dedicada a todos ustedes… Y a ti, tú sabes quién eres

El público grita "Lyserg" y él se pone colorado, Perdóname… Pero esta no va para ti. No, yo me he decidido

_**Solamente una vez  
>Amé en la vida<strong>_

Oh no… Me estás viendo…

_**Solamente una vez  
>Y nada más<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

No, no lo creo. Jeanne…

_**Una vez, nada más  
>En mi huerto brilló la esperanza,<br>La esperanza que alumbra el camino  
>De mi soledad<strong>_

**FLASHBACK**

. ¿Qué clase de trato?

. Ambos queremos cariño, podemos ser amantes

_**Una vez, nada más  
>Se entrega el alma<strong>_

. ¿Me sugieres que engañe a Nyorai?

. Será solamente una vez, el que se enamora pierde

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Y parece que perdimos los dos…_

_**Con la dulce y total  
>Renunciación<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

_Me costaba respirar, y pensar que solo disfrutaría de esa manera… Solamente una vez. Que estás memorias serían de solamente una vez. _

**FLASHBACK**

La primera vez que sentí amor y pasión con locura… ¿Entenderás mi mensaje, Len?

_**Y cuando ese milagro realiza  
>El prodigio de amarse,<br>Hay campanas de fiesta que cantan  
>En el corazón<strong>_

Extraño tus manos tocarme tan sensualmente, extraño tenerte. No sé cómo, qué hacer, perdimos los dos… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Len…

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

_**Solamente una vez,  
>amé en la vida… <strong>_

**FLASHBACK**

. Terminaré con Nyorai

. ¿Qué?

.La voy a dejar

. ¿Por qué?

. No la amo

. No

_**Solamente una vez,  
>y nada más<strong>_

. ¿No, Qué?

. No, esto no ha pasado

. ¿Ah?

. No quiero volver a verte, Len Tao

**FLASHBACK**

Aún estoy dispuesto… Pero quiero probarte de nuevo… Jeanne

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Una vez, nada más  
>En mi huerto brilló la esperanza,<br>La esperanza que alumbra el camino  
>De mi soledad<strong>_

Y allí estaba, él, probándome con la mirada. Tan segura, tan prepotente, tan seductora. Y Nyorai, ella viéndolo completamente enamorada.

Si supiera… La pobre. Y mi Lyserg, mirándome tan ilusionado.

Te confieso mis sentimientos Len, pero nosotros lo prometimos, prometimos que si ambos perdíamos… Nos olvidáramos de todo. Pero el corazón es traicionero y no entiende.

_**Solamente una vez,  
>Se entrega el alma,<br>Con la dulce y total  
>Renunciación<strong>_

Pero… Dejaré a Lyserg, en su momento. Por ahora, olvídame

_**Y cuando ese milagro realiza  
>El prodigio de amarse,<br>Hay campanas de fiesta que cantan  
>En el corazón...<strong>_

El público aplaude de manera enloquecida. Creo que me tirarían piedras si supieran como son las cosas. Vamos Len, deja de mirarme. Me intimidas, me enloqueces.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Jeanne… Serás mía.

.Muchas gracias público

Y de nadie más

. Muy hermosa tu canción, Iron Maiden

. Jajajjaa, tú sabes Anna

Ya verá ese perdedor de Lyserg

* * *

><p><strong>HORO HORO<strong>

. ¿Has hecho algo, Nichrom?

. Sí, ella lo verá. Pronto

. Dime que no es nada malo

. Todo lo contrario

Él sonríe, tan emocionado. Espero su felicidad no se vaya por el retrete

No, otra vez… Aún recuerdo la infidelidad de Anna. Él casi muere.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. ¡Gracias Chicos!

Te luciste, Jeanne. Amiga…

. ¡Fans!

Un grito ensordecedor

. Aquí les cantara una nueva amiga señores, gran cantante y persona. Con ustedes… ¡Nyorai!

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Y de todas las personas, menciona a mi enemiga en el amor.

. ¿¡Cómo han estado!?

Pero debo admitir que tiene una voz preciosísima

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Por mientras debo irme al camerino, a hacer arreglo de mi maquillaje, vestuario…

Abro la puerta

. Qué raro, esto está vacío

_**Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida…**_

(Anna voltea, no ve nada e intenta buscar el origen del sonido)

_**Por más que se busque, por más que se esconda**_

. Agh, ¿De dónde sale ese maldito sonido?

_**Tú duermes conmigo toditas las noches  
>te quedas callada sin ningún reproche<strong>_

. Esa voz… Esa maldita voz… Esa voz es de

_**Por eso te quiero, por eso te adoro  
>eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro.<strong>_

. ¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué haces esto Nichrom?! ¡APARECE!

_**A veces regreso borracho de angustia  
>te lleno de besos y caricias mustias<strong>_

. ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Ya cállate! ¡AAAAH!

**FLASHBACK**

Sí, hace mucho tiempo cometí una falta. Fui infiel a Nichrom, pero no de la manera tan exagerada que estáis pensando

_**Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias  
>te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo<strong>_

Nichrom y yo vivíamos juntos, mucho antes de estas tonterías. Teníamos nuestra casa en Cozumel, México.

¿Por qué elegir lugar caribeño? Bueno, era fresco y hermoso. A eso no viene el tema.

_**Mas luego despierto tú no estás conmigo  
>solo está mi almohada.<strong>_

Una canción a la que Nichrom le había puesto extremo empeño no había tenido éxito. Se había sentido en depresión y tal como dice esta mismísima letra, llegaba borracho a diario. A ese punto nuestra relación empezó a irse de quiebre

_**A veces te miro callada y ausente  
>y sufro en silencio como tanta gente<strong>_

Una noche decidí ir a un bar para ahogar mis penas. Me había alejado de la sociedad en la que vivía, por lo que no tenía amigas en ese lugar. Cuando fui me emborraché en absoluto y allí a la falta de cariño y descontrol del alcohol cometí un error, considerado los peores que he tenido.

_**Quisiera gritarte que vuelvas conmigo  
>que si aún estoy vivo solo es para amarte<strong>_

. Hola linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?

. Me llamo Anna ¿Y tú?

. Redseb

_**Pero todo pasa y a los sufrimientos  
>como a las palabras se las lleva el viento.<strong>_

Nos besamos, y casi llegamos a "eso". Pero antes de llegar al hotel, me di una gran sorpresa…

. ¡ANNA, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – gritó Nichrom como mujer indignada por los precios de un vestido

. Nichrom ¿Cómo estás? – de verdad que estaba mareada

. ¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Quién es él?

. Mi pareja

_**Por eso regreso borracho de angustia  
>te lleno de besos y caricias mustias<br>pero estas dormida no sientes caricias  
>te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo<br>mas luego despierto tú no estás conmigo  
>solo está mi almohada.<strong>_

Al final Redseb se disculpó muy molesto y se fue. Nichrom se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y empezó a cambiar de actitudes… Casi se suicida pensando que yo lo engañaba. Me he dado cuenta que ha vuelto al alcohol… Pobre

Pero solo fue un beso… Él se acostó con esa chica de cuarta. Una total humillación…

Redseb en cambio era un modelo y corredor de autos. Mucha diferencia.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

. Por fin terminó esa canción… Agradezco que por lo menos fuera una grabación y no se haya aparecido por aquí. Me ha ahorrado el trabajo de botarlo.

Nichrom… Este tipo de detalles me mueve el tapete por más decidida que esté.

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Len se ha ido, justo después de que terminó la canción de Jeanne. No importa, seguro ha ido a felicitarla o al baño.

. La canción que les voy a cantar es… A las puertas del cielo. ¡Len, mi amor! ¡Te la dedico!

Porque nuestros planes, nuestro futuro, todo lo que he luchado después de terminar

con Ryu. Tú eres todo de mí y eres el hombre al cual quiero dedicarle mis años de vejez y entregarlo todo.

Len

_**Entonces mi alma  
>era cándida y pura<strong>_

La escribí pensando en ti, el único hombre que me hace feliz…

_**Con tanto anhelo como temor  
>vivía mi primer amor<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Uff, tuve que salir corriendo

_**Buscaba caminos  
>quizá equivocados <strong>_

No quiero verlo, no quiero que me atormente con esos ojos tan dorados.

_**No supe que a ti  
>me llegaba por claros senderos<strong>_

Esa voz… Ella está cantando, él debe estar ahí después de todo es su mujer

. Jeanne

_**Ahora presiento  
>que tu amor es sincero<br>y en alas del viento  
>tú me vas a llevar<strong>_

. No quiero hablar contigo, no aquí, no ahora. Vete

. Tienes mucho que explicarme, sé que esa canción no se la has dedicado al idiota de Lyserg

_**A las puertas del cielo  
>al confín de los mares <strong>_

. No lo insultes, ¡Ya! Como sea, Vete – intento relajarme

. ¿Quién nos va a ver?

_**¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños  
>te he llevado junto a mí?<strong>_

. Lyserg, me debe de estar buscando

. A ese pelele lo puedo dejar inconsciente y ya está

_**He sentido tu mano  
>como suave caricia <strong>_

. ¡Deja de hablar tonterías!

. Lo veo y le pego, fin

_**Y en el eco de tu risa  
>una nueva primavera<strong>_

. ¿Por qué?

. Porque no quiero que nos interrumpa

_**A las puertas del cielo  
>al confín de los mares<strong>_

. Maldita sea, tu mujer está cantando. Vete, hablaremos luego

. Tú eres más importante

. Diablos, hablemos luego ¿Sí?

_**¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños  
>te he llevado junto a mí?<br>te he llevado junto a mí  
>te he llevado junto a mí<strong>_

. Jeanne ¿Estás por ahí? – oh no… En mal momento

. Allí está tu pareja, ya me tiene harto. Le daré una paliza

Y tal vez no actué de la mejor manera…

_**De pronto me dices  
>que poco te cuesta<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Me ha besado, me ha metido a una habitación vacía. Si no fuera por la pasión de sus besos no hubiera atracado. Esta mujer me tiene loco… A mí nadie me tiene loco

_**Buscar una casa muy linda  
>que ha de ser nuestra<strong>_

Esto es el colmo… Besándome con una mujer mientras que mi pareja está cantando frente a 500 000 personas y la pareja de ella está afuera buscándola. Sí que he llegado lejos.

_**Que tiene jardines  
>colgados del cielo<br>y miles de niños  
>con tanta ternura<br>en sus juegos**_

No Jeanne no me aguanto, no respiro. Quiero más, quiero más de ti.

. ¿Jeanne? Debe de andar en su camerino…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Entonces mis sueños serán realidades**_

Por fin se fue, después de ese apasionado beso puedo respirar.

. Jeanne

_**Ahora sí que es cierto que yo  
>volaré junto a ti <strong>_

Me está mirando profundamente, me ha empezado a besar el cuello

. Len, para

_**A las puertas del cielo  
>al confín de los mares<strong>_

. No, tú lo has provocado. Termínalo

. Paremos, ah…

_**¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños  
>te he llevado junto a mí?<strong>_

. Sé que te gusta

Mierda… Me estoy excitando

_**He sentido tu mano  
>como suave caricia <strong>_

Se abrió la puerta…

. Aquí tenemos gato encerrado

_**y en el eco de tu risa  
>una nueva primavera <strong>_

. Hao

. Parece que alguien aquí merece una explicación

_**A las puertas del cielo  
>al confín de los mares<strong>_

. No es lo que parece

. Los he escuchado, los vi cuando se metieron

_**¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños  
>te he llevado junto a mí?<strong>_

. Maldita sea, no puede estar pasando esto – Len golpea la pared

. Su silencio costará caro – le digo a él

_**Y en el eco de tu risa  
>una nueva primavera<strong>_

. No tanto

. Daremos lo que sea

. ¿Lo que sea?

. Pídelo y será tuyo

_**A las puertas del cielo  
>al confín de los mares<strong>_

. Eso suena interesante

. Habla de una maldita vez

_**¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños  
>te he llevado junto a mí?<strong>_

. Quiero que me ayuden

. ¿Qué podría necesitar una estrellita como tú?

_**Te he llevado junto a mí  
>Te he llevado junto a mí<br>junto a mí…**_

. Quiero emparejar a Yoh con Anna

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

. Niña, ven aquí

. ¿De verdad crees que me acercaría a una extraña? Y más con esa facha

La extraña está llorando, devastada. ¿Qué le habrán hecho? Se ve como una joven adolescente ¿Qué problemas podría tener?

. ¿Qué te han hecho?

. Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame…

Tiene un hermoso pelo plata, ojos como la sangre. Pero su ropa toda rasgada, toda moreteada, débil, flaca.

. Sálvame, sálvame…

. No llores, no debes llorar, las mujeres no lloramos.

Se ha acercado a mí, arrodillada y me ha abrazado.

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

. Pequeña niña…

Saco mi navaja, tengo sed de venganza… Quiero desquitarme. Pobre niña, tienes mala suerte.

Hasta Luego…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. ¡Buena canción Nyorai! La has cantado con una intensidad…

En parte me sentía contenta con el éxito de Nyorai. Y en parte la envidiaba también por tener una vida tan perfecta

No como la mía…

. ¡Son lo máximo!

. ¡Ídolos de la música!

. ¡Las mejores!

. ¡Lo mejor es que son amigas!

¿Amigas? Jeanne y yo somos amigas. El significado de esa palabra es único, no es tan fácil de expresarse… O eso pensaba

¿Jeanne es mi amiga?

¿Lo es?

¿En verdad?

**FLASHBACK**

Hasta luego…

. ¿Vas a matarme?

De inmediato paré, me quedé mirándola estupefacta. Sorprendida. ¿Por qué no corre? ¿No tiene miedo a la muerte?

. ¿No temes morir?

. No

. ¿No te asusto?

. No

. ¿Por qué?

. La muerte no me da miedo, sí muero no importa en lo más mínimo

. ¿Qué dices? – me alejé de ella, dejé el cuchillo de lado y me senté

. ¿Tú le tienes miedo?

Pensaba que la muerte era solo el "basta" de mis sufrimientos. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, saben a lo que me refiero: el suicidio, algo salía mal. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo me alegraba por eso, aunque mi vida era de lo más miserable jamás visto.

. Sí

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. ¡Gracias a todos, les presentaré queridos amigos al que sigue!

. ¡YOH! ¡HAO! ¡LYSERG! ¡YOH! ¡ANNA! ¡LEN! ¡YOH! ¡¿NICHROM ESTARÁ AQUÍ?!

. No, ni que venga – esa fui yo queriendo darle un golpe al último fan

. ¿¡Y EL TRÍO DE LA FLOR!?

. Seguridad, llévense a ese fan

. ¡NOOOOO! ¡ANNAAAA! ¡LA ENTRADA ME COSTÓ CARO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON ADOPTADOS! ¡HEY!

. Por fin se fue…

. ¡El siguiente es Hao!

. Hola fans, muñeca

Me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a él

. KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

. Chicos… Yo me retiro – Una avergonzada Nyorai

. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? – se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca, frente a más de 500 000 personas… Y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Anna es atractiva al extremo, admito que me moriría por tener algo con ella. Pero lo mejor de hacer estas coqueterías es que mi hermano Yoh me está mirando muy enojado.

¡Amo cuando está rojito!

Sí, está que hierbe de enojo. Todo recurre justo al plan

**FLASHBACK**

. ¿Cómo se supone que te ayudaremos a juntarlos? ¡Anna aún ama a Nichrom!

. No creo que sea buen momento, yo me he distanciado de Anna y…

. ¡Fuera energías negativas! Funcionará, ellos ya están destinados, nosotros solo les daremos un empujoncito…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Empujoncito… Cuento contigo Len

. Es que Anna, no sé qué haces para verte tan bella

. ¿Podrías soltarme? Estamos en medio concierto y ni siquiera te conozco del todo

. Tú siempre tan cariñosa

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Maldito Hao cuando se venga lo voy a asdfghjkl

¿Qué se cree para tocar a mi Anna? Qwertyuiop

.Perdóname Yoh, mi vida está en juego

. ¿Len? ¿Qué pasaaaaaaaaaaaa…? – Y estaba al frente de todo el concierto, súper enojado y rojo.

Len de…

. ¿Yoh? ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?

. A-Anna

. Y-Yoh

. Hao, suéltala

. No quiero

. ¡Pelea de gemelos! - público

. ¡Vamos Yoh! Tú eres más tierno

. ¡Hao es sexy!

. Jejeje…

. Hao suéltame

. No quiero

. O la sueltas o…

. ¿O qué?

. …

. …

. Habla

. O…

¡PAM!

. Hao, yo no te pedí que me sueltes, te lo ordené

. Au, eso dolió

. Bueno público, Yoh y yo los dejamos. Hao cantará un nuevo éxito llamado "Bésame"

. Sí… Aquí voy

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Pero Yoh que ingenuo…

. Chicas…

. ¡HAO TE AMAMOS!

. Chicos…

. ¡ERES GENIAL!

. Cantaré para ustedes… Bésame

_**Bésame la boca, con tu lágrima de risa,**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Anna, no puedo creer que ese idiota se haya querido propasar contigo

_**bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar,**_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

No puedo creer que Hao nos haya visto…

_**bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta**_

Pero no es tan difícil lo que pide… Pero él se ha enterado, no podemos descuidarnos de esa manera

_**y al mar más profundo besaré con tu humedad**_

Me mira de nuevo, sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente_**.**_

_**Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído,**_

También tengo que hablar contigo… Anna

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

**besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar**

. Yoh ¿Eso lo han planeado?

_**con agua bendita de tu fuente bésame toda la frente,**_

. Te lo juro que no, me empujaron al escenario

. Pruébamelo

_**que me bautiza y me bendice, esa manera de besar.**_

Y es que yo en absoluto no le prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que decía. Simplemente, miraba sus labios.

_**Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,**_

. Hao tiene una voz estupenda ¿No crees? – no sabía que estaba diciendo, no estaba ni consciente de eso

. Sí

_**besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana,**_

Me acercaba poco a poco a él, no sabía que me impulsaba. Tenía ganas de probar sus labios de nuevo, me hacía sentir como una niña insegura.

_**besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa**_

¿Qué era lo que me impulsaba? ¿Amor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Soledad? ¿Deseo? ¿Atracción? ¿Qué?

_**bésame y deja con un grito, que lo logre.**_

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Cuando ella se acerca tanto a mí, me siento débil.

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones**_

Estamos a solo diez centímetros de besarnos… Otra vez

_**besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,**_

Y esos ojos ámbar me vuelven loco…

_**besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa**_

Trago saliva, con mi mano acaricio su mejilla y ella me mira como despertándose

_**besa mis días y mis noches,  
>mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.<strong>_

. Perdón, no sé que me pasa últimamente.

Ella se quiere alejar, pero sujeto su mano

_**Bésame los ojos, aun dormido en la mañana **_

. Hazlo rápido… Antes de que me arrepienta

. ¿De verdad lo quieres así?

_**bésame la piel con el caudal de tu estrechez, **_

Para su respiración agitada y cuando espira…

_**con agua bendita de tu fuente, bésame toda la frente **_

La beso desesperadamente, no quiero perderla, no quiero.

_**que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar.**_

La abrazo de la espalda y la apretó fuertemente contra mí. Anna, mi Anna.

_**Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,**_

Ella pone sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello profundizando más el beso. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Será que me ha empezado a querer?

_**besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana,**_

¿Siquiera un poquito?

_**besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa**_

* * *

><p><strong>HORO HORO<strong>

Oh no… ¿Por qué de todas las personas de este maldito concierto tuve que ver yo esto?

_**bésame y deja con un grito, que lo logre. **_

Y lo peor de todo es que… Se lo tengo que decir a él, después de todo es mi mejor amigo

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones **_

Te va a doler… Nichrom

_**besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Yoh… mmm

No respiro…

. Yoh

Lo intento empujar pero me aprieta más

_**besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa**_

Me soltó

. ¿Por qué lo haces?

. …

. ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Me quieres, Anna? ¿O soy tu juego?

_**besa mis días y mis noches,  
>mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.<strong>_

. …

. ¿Cuándo me besaste, pensaste en él?

. No

. ¿Pensaste en mí?

. …

. Anna

. Sí

Me abrazó fuertemente

. No sé qué me ha pasado, por qué lo hice

. Quizás sí estemos destinados

. Yo no creo en el destino

. Pronto lo harás

Me volvió a besar… Pero yo, no se lo negué, es más, me dejé llevar

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

. ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?

. …

. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

. …

. No me lo dirás… ¿Verdad? No importa – Anna se paró, se quitó el polvo de las rodillas y me ofreció su mano – No importa tu pasado, si dejas que te atormente jamás vivirás en el futuro. Ven conmigo, huyamos

. ¿A dónde?

. Donde no haya sufrimiento, un lugar donde no haya dolor…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y es que cuando estábamos juntas… No existía el dolor, nos teníamos a nosotras

¿Qué nos pasó?

Anna


	9. Concierto

**Pillika tiene ojos azules**

**Jun los tiene verdes**

**Opacho es morocha con afro**

**Canciones: **

**Momentos - Noel Schajris**

**Tarde - Ricardo Arjona**

**Hoy Tengo Ganas de Ti - Miguel Gallardo**

**Tan Sólo Un Minuto - Río Roma**

**Entre La Espada y La Pared - José José y Pimpinela**

**Sin Miedo A Nada - Amaia Montero y Alex Ubago**

**¿Ahora Quién? - Marc Anthony**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Quizás ilusioné demasiado a Yoh, le veía el claro brillo en los ojos. El brillo que yo siempre tenía por Nichrom

Y este concierto aún no ha acabado

¿Verdad?

Parece que Lyserg va a cantar ahora…

_**La vida es un millón de momentos  
>los tienes, de prisa se van.<br>Las horas nos escriben un cuento  
>Tu boca que me pide más.<strong>_

**FLASHBACK**

. Me olvidé preguntarte tu nombre

. Me llamo Anna

. Jeanne

_**Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio  
>Hay olas que se roba el mar<br>Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo  
>Y en ti yo quiero descansar.<strong>_

La diferencia de edades no fue impedimento para nuestra edad. Aunque era triste que no hubiera la confianza suficiente, ella nunca me decía quién o por qué le habían hecho sus heridas, aunque siempre llegaba con algunas nuevas.

_**Hay noches de hielo  
>Hay alas caídas<br>Llovizna en la acera  
>Tu cara divina.<strong>_

Se nos hizo costumbre encontrarnos, afuera de la tienda de dulces.

_**Si tuviera que elegir,  
>te elegiría a ti<br>besándome, cuidándome,  
>sintiéndote.<br>Tan solo esos momentos  
>son los que guardo dentro<strong>_.

Ella estaba en la escuela mientras yo me sentaba vagamente a esperarla. Pero el mejor premio era su cálida sonrisa al llegar.

_**Te elegiría a ti  
>De nuevo a ti<br>amándome.  
>Tan solo esos momentos<br>son los que llevo dentro  
>de mí. <strong>_

Nos dedicábamos a ganar dinero, ya sea cantando o bailando en la calle. Si queríamos lograr una vida juntas, lo primero que teníamos que hacer era tener los recursos necesarios.

_**La vida es un puñado de sueños  
>y besos en la oscuridad.<br>Velas que encienden un sentimiento  
>y amores que renacerán.<strong>_

Pero el tiempo se acababa.

. Anna, mi tío me meterá a un internado. Tengo poco tiempo

. ¿Cuándo?

_**Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero,  
>ternura en un amanecer.<br>Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos  
>y brillan porque has de volver.<strong>_

. En dos días

. Entonces, hay que hacerlo hoy

Asintió

Pero antes de la nueva vida, tenía que regresar a un lugar no muy agradable.

_**Hay tardes de fuego  
>Hay notas perdidas<br>Hay pétalos muertos  
>Palabras vencidas.<strong>_

. Anna ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

. Tengo que sacar algo preciado

. ¿Y por qué te escondes? – entonces puse una sonrisa seca

_**Si tuviera que elegir,  
>te elegiría a ti,<br>besándome, cuidándome,  
>sintiéndote.<strong>_

. Porque ellos están adentro

. ¿Quiénes?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Mis padres – Sentí el temor en su voz, a pesar de ser una niña pequeña no parecía ser una niña feliz.

_**Tan sólo esos momentos  
>son los que guardo dentro.<br>Te elegiría a ti  
>De nuevo a ti,<br>amándome.  
>Tan solo esos momentos<br>son los que llevo dentro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Entré a la casa, tenía temor de encontrármelos. Pero tenía fe en Jeanne que estaba fuera. Para mí ya era suficiente sufrimiento con ellos. Viviendo 6 años a su lado y con temor, a veces no comía, me golpeaban, me encerraban.

_**Hay risas eternas  
>Hay siestas contigo<br>Hay largos otoños  
>Que hoy tienen abrigo<strong>_

Y además de que era una hija no deseada también se adjuntaba el hecho de que yo no era como las demás niñas… Tenía habilidades grandiosas. Tenía mucha más inteligencia, y aunque no lo crean podía ver el corazón de las personas.

_**Si tuviera que elegir,  
>te elegiría a ti<br>besándome, cuidándome  
>sintiéndote.<br>Tan solo esos momentos  
>son los que guardo dentro.<strong>_

No leía mentes, pero podía sentir empatía muy detallada. Y asusté a mis padres por ello.

Iba a huir, ¿Por qué arriesgarme a entrar?

Había algo adentro que era mi motivación para seguir viviendo. Un rosario celeste.

_**Te elegiría a ti  
>De nuevo a ti<br>amándome.  
>Tan solo esos momentos<br>son los que llevo dentro  
>de mí…<strong>_

Cogí el rosario y salí o eso intentaba hasta que…

. ¿A dónde vas?

. Mamá…

. ¿Vas a huir?

. …

. Lárgate, no quiero nada contigo. Llévate tus porquerías.

. No quiero nada que me hayan dado ustedes, me voy con el rosario de mi abuela.

. El rosario de mi madre, Ha

Y tras sus dolorosas palabras, me fui con la cabeza alta. Pero al cerrar la puerta caí al piso apoyada en ella y escuché a mi madre llorar desconsoladamente. Era muy pequeña para comprender la situación, así que solo seguí mi corazón. Entré, le di un beso en la frente y ante su mirada sorprendida me fui.

Y aun me queda la duda de saber por qué lloraba. ¿Me extrañaría? ¿Recordó a su madre?¿Tuvo un problema con mi padre?

La mente de la gente adulta era un profundo mar de secretos para mí entonces. Pero ya no importaba, tenía a mi amiga del alma a mi costado. Dejé todo por ella, Jeanne.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. ¡Gente! Les presento a Len Tao

. Gracias Anna…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Len… No lo arruines

. Espero que les guste mi canción

Y me miró… De manera nada disimulada.

_**Justamente ahora  
>irrumpes en mi vida,<br>con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.**_

La cara de Nyorai es épica

_**Tarde como siempre,  
>nos llega la fortuna.<strong>_

Pero que evidente que eres, Len

**Tú ibas con él,  
>yo iba con ella,<strong>

**jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
>por no aguardar los sueños,<br>por miedo a quedar solos.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

¿Qué tratas de hacer, Len Tao?

Algo te traes con Jeanne

Puedo darme cuenta

_**Pero llegamos tarde,  
>te vi y me viste,<br>nos reconocimos enseguida,  
>pero tarde.<br>Maldita sea la hora  
>que encontré lo que soñé,<br>tarde.**_

¿Qué has hecho, Jeanne?

_**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
>tanto inventarte,<strong>_

Sea como sea lo voy a averiguar

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
>sin encontrarte.<strong>_

Len… ¿Qué significa esto?

_**Y ahí va uno de tonto;  
>por desesperado,<br>confundiendo amor con compañía.  
>Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,<br>te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.**_

¿Me tratas de decir algo? Yo hice una canción dedicada a nuestro amor y tú…

Tú…

_**Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
>la rabia es contra el tiempo<br>por ponerte junto a mí,  
>tarde.<strong>_

Espero que sea un error lo que estoy pensando, Len Tao

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Ganas de huir;  
>de no verte ni la sombra,<br>de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
>que nunca apareciste,<br>que nunca has existido.**_

…Len…

Me empecé a sentir culpable, estaba arruinando una bonita relación

Me metí en una relación

Solo por capricho

_**Ganas de besarte,  
>de coincidir contigo.<br>de acercarme un poco,  
>y amarrarte en un abrazo,<br>de mirarte a los ojos  
>y decirte bienvenida.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Nyorai, saliendo de este concierto

Me lo prometo, terminaré contigo

Porque quiero estar con Jeanne

_**Pero llegamos tarde.  
>te vi y me viste,<br>nos reconocimos en seguida,  
>pero tarde.<strong>_

Y es que siento por ella lo que nunca sentí por ti, me mueve mi mundo. Haría cualquier locura por ella como confesarme en un concierto. Esa mujer me tiene loco y sé que puede ser que me esté equivocando o lo esté arriesgando todo por una estupidez o todo se vaya al diablo por un capricho

_**Quizás en otras vidas,  
>quizás en otras muertes.<strong>_

Ni yo lo sé

No quiero hacerle daño a Nyorai, te lo juro. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de que ella y yo pudiéramos cumplir nuestra relación sin lastimarte… He estado tanto tiempo contigo Nyorai que incluso pensé en matrimonio, en una familia, en un futuro.

_**Que ganas de rozarte,  
>que ganas de tocarte,<br>de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
>de fugarnos para siempre,<br>sin daños a terceros.**_

Y todo esto ha pasado tan de repente. Quizás debamos esperar a lo mejor, porque sería tan fácil si pudiéramos estar juntos sin..

_**Sin daños a terceros…**_

¿No Jeanne?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Se apagó el escenario, tengo que hablar con él…

Len que yo tampoco quiero lastimar a nadie y menos estoy segura de mis sentimientos

Y como si fuera un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te has vuelto tan importante para mí. He estado tanto tiempo con Lyserg y no sé si es la rutina o algo más que todo se ha ido al diablo. Por necedad, por capricho, por deseo, por pasión.

Len…

Quiero verte, quiero sacar mis dudas… No me quiero sentir así

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Corrí del escenario aprovechando el cambio de escena

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Tengo que buscarlo, lo necesito a mi lado, lo quiero conmigo ya no me importa nada

_(Canción de Len, supuestamente)_

_**Fuiste ave de paso  
>y no sé porqué razón<br>me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti **_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Ya no es importante ni Lyserg ni Nyorai, uno no puede seguir engañando al corazón de esta manera

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero si dependo pensando siempre de eso nunca seré feliz

_**Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor  
>llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir<br>sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir**_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

El corazón no entiende porque prefiere compartir antes de perder

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
>y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo <strong>_

Y lo vi… La oscuridad no hacía que la imagen fuera clara, pero allí estaba. Mis ojos se humedecieron, y corrí a abrazarlo. Nos llenamos de besos, besos desesperados y allí… En una bodega cumplimos nuestro amor.

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, Hoy tengo ganas de ti. **_

Nuestro amor apasionado, nuestro amor desesperado. Hicimos el amor como si fuéramos jóvenes explorando como se sentía. Y fue como tocar al cielo, el claro pecado.

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
>y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana<strong>_

Sudábamos, la poca luz que entraba por la puerta iluminaba su rostro y eso daba brillo a sus hermosos ojos dorados.

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti.**_

Teníamos respiraciones cansadas y besos apasionados. No importaba que nos descubrieran, por lo menos no ahora, solo importaba unirnos en uno solo…

_**No hay nada más triste  
>que el silencio y el dolor<br>nada más amargo que saber que te perdí **_

Amarnos desesperadamente hasta no poder más y dormir abrazados sin temor

Porque eso es lo que quiero, lo malo es que… No será nada fácil

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

_**Hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz  
>y donde te escondes para llenarte de mí<br>llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti**_

Como moría por disfrutar el néctar de este cuerpo, escuchar la combinación de nuestras respiraciones y los jadeos que tenemos. Como extrañaba oírte llamarme, ahogarte, jadear. Como anhelaba probarte y sentirnos juntos.

_**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
>y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo<strong>_

No quiero que nadie más te pruebe, No Jeanne. Solo te quiero para mí, únicamente para mí.

Jeanne

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

Eres mía, solo mía. No pienso dejarte ir… Nunca

No me importa lo que tendré que hacer.

_**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
>y descubrir el amor, juntos cada mañana <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Claro, desaparece Jeanne y Len a la vez. Muy sospechoso

Tengo que aclararme esta duda ¿Pero quién está ahí? Es Hao

Y parece que está vigilando una puerta

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

. Hao

. ¡Ah! – Parece que lo sorprendí desprevenido

. ¿Qué haces?

. Nada, Nada. Es tu concierto, deberías irte yendo

. Te toca a ti y a Yoh

. Ah cierto…

. ¿Allí está Len y Jeanne, no es así?

Tragó saliva

. ¿Están…?

Y me iba a aventar a abrir la puerta pero Hao me puso contra la pared

. Anna escucha…

. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto

. Anna

**FLASHBACK**

Huimos, el tío de Jeanne era muy adinerado. Por lo que movió mares y montañas para encontrarla, pero nosotras nos fuimos lo más lejos posible. Exacto, a los Estados Unidos de América.

Lo dejamos todo en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo pudimos viajar hasta allá siendo unas niñas? Jeanne había robado dinero de su tío para los pasajes.

Ya instaladas en los Estados Unidos, como la educación era gratis pude estudiar con ella. Aunque no en la misma aula por la diferencia de edades, conocimos a un chico inglés llamado Lyserg. Al instante parecía que ella y él tenían una conexión.

Nunca olvidaré la manera tan tonta en la que se conocieron

. Anna, ¿Hacemos vandalismo atrás de la escuela? – Y aunque no lo crean, antes era ella la de las ideas.

Fuimos con pinturas en spray

Jeanne caminaba con 6 potes en la mano, por lo que no veía al frente. Estaba hablando conmigo cuando…

. Auch – se chocó con alguien

. Aaaah – De todas las personas con las que nos podíamos encontrar, tenía que ser con el delegado estudiantil y para colmo había caído encima de Jeanne, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente.

. Este… - Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en presencia de una menor se pararon al instante

. Disculpe señorita, ¿Cómo se llama?

. Yo… Jeanne…

. Jeanne… No debería andar sola tan tarde…

Se nota la incomodidad en el aire

. Bueno, Jeanne, Este… - Estaba súper rojo – Te veo mañana en la escuela y no te olvides hacer tus deberes

Ni bien se fue…

. Que… Que chico tan lindo

. "No te olvides hacer tus deberes" – Lo arremedé – Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba yo aquí

. Es muy encantador – Ella tenía una sonrisa coqueta

. Es un atractivo chico nerd, ¿Qué ha pasado con este mundo?

Nos reímos y nos fuimos de ahí. Tuvimos suerte de que no se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Con el tiempo el chico empezó a acercarse más a Jeanne, y ella no hacía lo contrario. Eran demasiado tiernos, me asqueaban de cursilería. A los 6 meses se hicieron pareja.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nunca pensé que ella lo arruinaría, no así

. Anna, por favor no entres

. Ella está adentro ¿No?

. Sí…

. Con Tao

. Ajá

. ¿Y sólo vas a encubrirlos? ¿No te importa que ambos estén engañando a sus parejas, que están afuera buscándolos? A mí me indigna, saber que ella se presta a hacer esto. Aun sabiendo que es el motivo por el cual yo he sufrido mucho últimamente: Infidelidad

Lo que más me enfadaba era eso. Pobre Nyorai, pobre Lyserg. No se merecen esto.

. Te entiendo, pero es su asunto

. Me voy, deberías hacer lo mismo. Te toca, mientras yo me cambio.

. Sí Anna, y perdónalos.

. No tengo nada que perdonar.

. …

Me fui a cambiarme, pronto me tocaría con Yoh

Parece que es el único que me queda en el mundo

Yoh

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

_**Y: En una historia sin ti  
>fui fácil de predecir<br>justo enfrente de mí  
>un túnel obscuro y sin fin<strong>_

No puedo creer que Anna se haya enterado. Ellos son muy evidentes.

_**Y: La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma  
>de pronto aclaró el cielo gris <strong>_

Esto ha ocasionado una desventaja, ahora Jeanne y Anna se separarán bastante. Y más porque Anna es testaruda.

_**H: En un momento entendí  
>que eres la mitad de mí.<strong>_

Ay Anna, Ay Jeanne. Tan guapas y tan problemáticas. Debería a empezar a buscar yo también, pareja.

_**H: En un instante te vi  
>y el mundo dejó de existir.<br>Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte  
>y hablarte aunque no estés aquí.<strong>_

Pero Anna eres una mujer admirable. Espero que Yoh lo logre.

_**Tan solo, tan solo  
>un minuto fue suficiente<br>para quererte  
>Con solo un segundo<br>nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre  
>No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo<br>Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Tenía que hacer el cambio de atuendo. Un precioso vestido negro me esperaba, parecía como un cielo estrellado.

_**Y: Había esperado por ti  
>toda una eternidad<br>en esta tarde de abril  
>la espera llego al final.<strong>_

Me pregunto si este atuendo le gustaría a Nichrom… ¡No, Anna NO!

¿Ese es Yoh? Es tan tierno…

_**H: Ya no puedo dejar de pensarte  
>y amarte aunque no estés aquí.<strong>_

Y allí el cómplice de Hao. No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo tremendo va a pasar.

_**Tan solo, tan solo  
>un minuto fue suficiente<br>para quererte  
>Con solo un segundo<br>nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre  
>No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo<br>Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Len no está en ningún lado. Lo he buscado como he podido…

. Nyorai, ¿Has visto a Jeanne?

_**No me dejes aquí  
>ya no quiero sufrir<br>si tan solo supieras  
>que ya no soy nada<br>Sin ti… **_

. Lyserg, no la he visto. ¿No estaba hace un momento tras bambalinas?

_**Sin ti. **_

. Eso creía. Te veo sola…

. Len se me perdió, debe de haber ido al baño o a ver algo.

. Mejor vamos a ver la canción de Asakura Twins y Anna, han practicado mucho

. Cierto…

¿Dónde estarás, Len?

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Noté a Hao algo distraído en la canción. A veces creo que tiene problemas.

. Por fin, la canción que tanto estaban esperando. ¡El trío de Asakura Twins y Anna Kyoyama!

Entró Anna… Y casi me quedo en shock

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Tan hermosa como siempre Anna…

. Queridos fans, hoy le vamos a cantar una canción llamada "Entre la Espada y la Pared"

No importa dónde estén, Anna siempre los va a opacar hermanos Asakura

_**Y: Amigo mío, esta noche te invito a brindar por ella,  
>Que los amores se marchan, y los amigos nos quedan<strong>_

Por algo ha sido mi pareja, ustedes no son nada.

_**H: Pero quién iba a decirlo, qué cosas tiene la vida,  
>Habiendo tantas mujeres, nos hizo amar a la misma... <strong>_

Hao, tú no amas a Anna. Lo veo en tu mirada, pero respecto a Yoh no puedo decir lo mismo

_**A: Estoy entre la espada y la pared,  
>Amando a los dos a la misma vez,<br>No sé qué es lo que quiero ni debo hacer,  
>Porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres.<strong>_

Que irónico, quien debería estar allí soy yo, no Hao

Jajaja, que habrán estado pensando al escribir esta canción

_**Y: Estoy entre la espada y la pared,  
>Entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer.<strong>_

Lo raro es que Yoh y yo somos enemigos en nuestra carrera, nunca hemos sido amigos.

_**H: Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé,  
>Si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él.<strong>_

Para mí que cambiaron algunas cosas de la canción para que la gente no piense que es por publicidad, mi Anna tan inteligente. Tan perfecta, me costó tanto tenerte y no pienso perderte. Lucharé hasta el final.

_**Estoy entre la espada y la pared.**_

En la espada y la pared… Atrapada por tu indecisión mi querida Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

_**Y: Amigo mío, no quiero luchar contigo por ella,  
>Dejemos que el tiempo pase, que sea lo que Dios quiera.<strong>_

Y no sé cuándo te volviste tan necesaria para mí, Anna.

_**H: No hay quien pueda en el mundo callar a los sentimientos,  
>El que prometa olvidarla, seguro está mintiendo.<strong>_

Fue tan fuerte lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi

Que pensé que era una simple ilusión

_**A: Estoy entre la espada y la pared,  
>Amando a los dos a la misma vez,<br>No sé qué es lo que quiero ni debo hacer,  
>Porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres.<strong>_

Pero lamentablemente te conocí después que Nichrom y él se apoderó de tu corazón.

Quiero cambiar eso, ese es mi objetivo. Porque me has hecho sentir lo que nunca nadie había hecho.

_**Y: Estoy entre la espada y la pared,  
>Entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer<strong>_

Ni siquiera Tamao, y eso que he crecido junto a ella. Ni siquiera en tanto tiempo con ella pudo crecer el amor que se destinó para nosotros.

_**H: Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé,  
>Si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él<strong>_

Tengo que cancelar este compromiso, como sea necesario. Tamao no es la mujer que amo, aunque sé que a mí sí me ama…

_**Estoy entre la espada y la pared**_

Que hermosa estás… Tan solo verte me detiene el corazón…

Tus labios son tan adictivos. ¿Me dejarías probarlos nuevamente?

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Por fin dejaron de cantar

. ¡Por fin lo que todos esperaban más que nada en este concierto! – Chocolove el conductor

La gente grita enloquecida, sobre todo las mujeres.

. Nichrom, aquí estabas – Miren quién se apareció

. ¡La canción más esperada por los fanáticos! – Se emocionó el zambito

. Tengo que decirte algo – Luce nervioso, ¿Qué será?

. Cállate, parece que Anna va a hablar

. Sobre eso te tengo que comentar que…

. Queridos fanáticos… Yoh y yo escribimos una canción para ustedes

¿Qué canción? ¿Qué se pretenden?

. Se las cantaremos con todo el sentimiento – iluso Yoh

. Nichrom escúchame un momento

. Cállate porque quiero oír esto.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Por fin llegó el momento final, han practicado demasiado para esto.

Bien, ya se sentaron en el piano

Aquí van…

_**Y: Me muero por suplicarte  
>Que no te vayas, mi vida<strong>_

Es tan melodioso… Suerte chicos

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

_**Y: Me muero por escucharte  
>Decir las cosas que nunca digas,<strong>_

Ni las dirá

_**Y: Mas me callo y te marchas,  
>Mantengo la esperanza<br>De ser capaz algún día  
>De no esconder las heridas<br>Que me duelen al pensar…**_

Blah Blah Blah Tonto

_**Y: Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.  
>¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?…<strong>_

Esperar qué, no hay nada entre ustedes

Anna sigue siendo mía

_**Y: Me muero por abrazarte  
>Y que me abraces tan fuerte<strong>_

Sigue queriendo

_**Y: Me muero por divertirte  
>Y que me beses cuando<br>Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,  
>Hasta que el sol aparezca<strong>_

. Este imbécil se está pasando, lo voy a matar.

Ahora sí, me las va a pagar. Si cree que se puede acostar con mi mujer está loco

. Nichrom cálmate

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
>Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan<br>Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
>Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.<strong>_

. Voy a entrar

. ¿¡Al ESCENARIO!? Estás loco, no

_**Me muero por conocerte,  
>Saber que es lo piensas,<br>Abrir todas tus puertas  
>Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>HORO HORO<strong>

. He dicho que sí

. Solo lograrás que los de seguridad te boten – Le he tenido que coger del brazo

. Me botaran pero defenderé mi orgullo como hombre – Se soltó

. No lo hagas

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
>Cantar contigo al alba<br>Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

Esta canción es perfecta Anna, es nuestra melodía.

Y creo que vivo un sueño, un sueño que no debe ni deberá tener fin

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
>Crecer esa semilla,<br>Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
>Apartando el miedo a sufrir. <strong>_

No sé si es amor, pero es muy fuerte. Tan grande como las montañas más altas y los mares más profundos.

_**A: Me muero por explicarte  
>Lo que pasa por mi mente,<strong>_

¿Qué pensarás, Anna?

_**A: Me muero por intrigarte  
>Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,<br>Sentir cada día  
>Ese flechazo al verte…<strong>_

Tú también das de tu parte ¿Verdad? Te prometo que lucharé hasta el final

_**A: Que más dará lo que digan  
>Que más dará lo que piensen<br>Si estoy loca es cosa mía **_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Hemos puesto todo en esta canción: Amor, talento, pasión, deseo…

_**A: Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
>Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. <strong>_

Fluyo tan rápida la letra, un desquite quizás… Pero para bien

_**Me muero por conocerte,  
>Saber que es lo piensas,<br>Abrir todas tus puertas  
>Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PILLIKA<strong>

No puedo dejar que Anna sepa que Damuko y yo fuimos quienes dejaron entrar a Nichrom

Horo Horo es mi hermano, y tenía que ayudarlo

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
>Cantar contigo al alba<br>Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios **_

Pero no ha interrumpido de ninguna manera… Así que no es tan malo ¿O sí? Jajaja…

* * *

><p><strong>HORO HORO<strong>

. Vamos a interrumpir la canción

. ¿Qué?

. Vamos a interrumpirla

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día  
>Crecer esa semilla,<br>Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
>Apartando el miedo a sufrir. <strong>_

. No podemos hacer eso, nos pueden arrestar además es malo que lo hagamos después de todo el esfuerzo que…

. ¿¡Te parece bien que Anna haga esto solo por su maldito orgullo!?

. Nichrom…

. ¿Me vas a ayudar? Contigo o sin ti lo haré, y creo que más vale contigo porque tu trabajo es por mí

_**Me muero por conocerte,  
>Saber que es lo piensas,<br>Abrir todas tus puertas **_

. Sí, como digas… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

. Pon este audio

. ¿Una de las canciones que escribiste?

. Sí… Yo consigo el micrófono. Anda

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Casi todo fue un desastre: Además de que estoy peleada con Jeanne, Me enteró que tiene a Len como amante, Nichrom me pone un audio para confundirme, Hao no es de fiar, Confundí más a Yoh…

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
>Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,<br>Cantar contigo al alba**_

Pero al menos salió esto bien…

¿Las luces? Yoh y yo nos paramos a ver qué paso

_**¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?...**_

**YOH**

La gente grita sorprendida, dando alientos y aplausos en sintonía

_**¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?**_

Esa voz… ¿No es…? Maldito desgraciado

_**¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?**_

Canalla

. ¡NICHROOOOOOOOOOOOM ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO?!

. Yoh, cálmate

_**Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
>detendrás el tiempo sobre en la almohada<br>pasarán mil horas en tu mirada, solo  
>existirá la vida amándote<strong>_

. ¡CONTESTAAAAAAAA MALDITOOOOOO, DÉJALA SER FELIZ!

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Indignada, molesta. Todo cambió ¿Qué cree que hace?

_**¿Ahora quién?**_

. ¡IMBÉCIL MUÉSTRATE COBARDE! – Le grité con toda el enojo que podía dar

**¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?  
>¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?<strong>

¿Por qué lo arruinas todo siempre?

Caí arrodillada, lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Este concierto no pudo salir peor…

_**¿A quién le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda?**_

. ¡INFIEEEEL, YA LA PERDISTE!

. ¡Nichrom! ¡Nichrom! ¡Nichrom! ¡Nichrom! – El público gritaba emocionado, expectante

_**Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero  
>te tendrá su aliento sobre tu cara<br>perderá su rumbo en tu mirada y se le  
>olvidara la vida amándote…<strong>_

. Ya no me hagas esto – Nunca creí ser tan débil

. Anna… - Yoh me miraba desesperado

_**¿AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉN?**_

Se prendieron las luces y Nichrom apareció delante mío, molesto y decepcionado

. N-Nichrom…

Me dirigió una mirada y agarró el micrófono

_**¿AHORA QUIÉN? ¿SI NO SOY YO? ME MIRO Y LLORO  
>EN EL ESPEJO Y ME SIENTO <strong>_

_**ESTÚPIDO**_

_**ILÓGICO**_

Él estaba en mí delante reclamándome, gritándome y Yoh estaba intacto, sin saber como reaccionar…

_**Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor  
>de tu piel. Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta<br>el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma  
>y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser…<strong>_

. Aléjate de ella, Nichrom – Yoh le tocó el hombro

. Ja…

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

**¿Ahora quién? ¿Si no soy yo? Me miro y lloro  
>en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico<strong>

Maldito Yoh, me mira con rabia. ¿Arruiné tu canción? Qué pena me da…

_**Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor  
>de tu piel. Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta<br>el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma  
>y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser…<strong>_

Veremos quién manda en el corazón de Anna… Enclenque inútil

_**Oh… Ahora quién**_

¿Tu intención es reemplazarme u olvidarte de mí? ¿Qué es lo que esperas Anna?

¿Todos nuestros planes a la basura?

_**¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
>¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?<strong>_

No, simplemente no puedes hacerme esto.

Tenemos historia, Anna. Tenemos futuro. No puede haber terminado, No.

_**¿A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
>Y luego en el silencio, deseará tu cuerpo<br>te detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara. Pasará  
>mil horas en la ventana, se le acabará la voz<br>llamándote…**_

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Es inútil, dos hombres me han agarrado de los brazos. Fácil son los hombres de Nichrom. Lo odio, no puede hacerle esto a Anna

. ¡Yoh! ¡Anna!

. Hao, ayúdame

_**¿Ahora quién? ¿Ahora quién?**_

. Ni te atrevas – Horo Horo agarró los brazos de Hao

. Tú… Puercoespín, maldito – Hao estaba indignado

. Alguien, quítele el micrófono, por favor… - Suspiré rendido

_**¿Ahora quién? ¿Si no soy yo? Me miro y lloro  
>en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

.Jeanne…

Paramos un segundo, respiré agotada

. ¿E-Escuchas eso?

. ¿Qué…?

Lo besé suavemente queriendo seguir lo que no había acabado

_**Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor  
>de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta<br>el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma  
>y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser… <strong>_

. Esa voz es de Nichrom, Jeanne

. ¿Nichrom? – Lo miré sorprendida

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Me levanté dispuesta a hacer algo

. ¿Por qué Nichrom? ¿Por qué arruinar mi esfuerzo?

_**Oh… Tus besos tu sonrisa eterna…**_

. Dímelo – lo miré con una profunda tristeza

_**Hasta el  
>alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma y<br>en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser…**_

. Anna… Es tu dignidad lo que no me permite acercarme.

Quedé inmóvil mirándolo con los ojos concentrados en su mirada. Mi cara ilusionada delataba que no había podido olvidarlo.

_**Oh… ¿Ahora quién?**_

Agarró mi rostro y me besó. Ante los gritos ensordecedores del público y las miradas incrédulas de Yoh y Hao…

Lo abracé más a mí y él movió el brazo con fuerza al costado como símbolo a que apaguen las luces.

No sé… Qué hacer. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! En el próximo cap :3 les contestoooo (falta de tiempo D:) Bueno agradecimientos a:<strong>

**Mary**

**Angel**

**Starssmall**

**Guest X)**

**Selma-Itako**

**ManuelAreyano**

**Jeanne5**

**Muuuuchas gracias y bendiciones :) **

**Spoiler: Habrá una canción de Pimpinela en el próximo O: (no se emocionen jajajaja)**

**LOS AMO T^T**


	10. Corazones

**Redseb es rubio, ojos casi ámbar (como Anna)**

**Chocolove es morocho con afro (como Opacho)**

**Peyote es el clásico hombre mexicano**

**Canciones:**

**¿Cómo le digo? - Pimpinela**

**Dos hombre y un destino - Bustamante y Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Desaparecer era lo adecuado.

_**CONCIERTO…**_

Se batieron mil flashes de cámaras. Era todo descubierto. La ilusa de mí cayendo en su juego, el falso amor con Yoh, los sentimientos que quizás nunca nacieron, mi triste y débil ser…

. Yoh… - Hao toca su hombro sin obtener respuesta

. Déjame solo

Yoh se va con la cabeza baja

Todo se dio a lucir en un fallo. Fue tan fácil caer… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan tonta? No sé qué es lo peor que me pasó: Que haya roto el corazón de un joven tan lindo o que haya arruinado mi reputación en toda la nación. Hablo tonterías, lo peor ha sido Yoh… Pobrecito. Sentí como se le estrujaba el corazón con la mirada, cuando nos vio.

Regresé a mi casa de inmediato. Agarro unos cigarrillos, una copa de vino y hago lo que suelo hacer cuando me deprimo...

Ver la estúpida vista de la ciudad mientras tomo y fumo. Todo esto apesta

Silencio, solo hay eso. Después de todo… Una siempre está…

…Sola…

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

. Odio tener que acompañarte hasta en tus escándalos

. Todo salió bien Horo Horo

. Pobre Yoh

. Él sólo quería aprovecharse de mi Anna

. Pienso que hablas tonterías

. Sólo Cállate

. No quiero – hizo un puchero, aun no entiendo cómo es que lo elegí de mánager – ¿Piensas en una nueva estrategia?

. Quizás

. ¿O estás abobado por el beso con Anna? - … - ¡Estás colorado! Que tierno

. C-Cierra el pico

. Lo extrañabas ¿No?

Mi corazón sintió una cálida sensación

. Sí

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Salimos tarde, Jeanne

. ¡Ah! No puede ser… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Anna, con Yoh?

. Sólo nos queda preguntar

. Me siento tan mal por ella, se esforzó tanto

. Anda apóyala

. Len…

. Yo puedo esperar

Lo miré tiernamente, cerré los ojos y en el fondo de mi corazón le agradecí

. Primero tengo que hablar con él

. Lo sé, procura actuar bien

. Tú siempre…

Le di un beso en la mejilla, ese hombre me tenía loca.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

. ¿Y qué paso?

. Todo se arruinó de un momento a otro

. ¿Así sin nada más?

. No tienes idea de cómo odio a Anna en este momento

. Me parece cruel lo que hizo

. No lo sé

. ¿Y Yoh?

. Encerrado en su cuarto, no creo que salga en un buen tiempo

. Entiendo

. Manta

. ¿Sí?

. Un amigo ha venido de visita y bueno, quiere que cantemos un tema dedicado a algo que le ha pasado

. Okey

. ¿Me vas a dejar así de fácil?

. Hagan lo que quieran, total, siempre lo hacen

. Gracias enano

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAO<strong>

. ¿Joven… Yoh?

. ¿Qué pasa Tamao?

Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada, sólo está echado mirando la pared

. ¿Está usted bien?

. …No sé por qué preguntas si ya te has enterado

. Me enteré por el joven Manta, sabe usted que no es correcto

. ¿Amar a la persona equivocada? Lo sé

. Usted no la ama, no puede subestimar de esa manera esa palabra

. ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Tú, que te enseñaron a amar y no te dejaron sentirlo

. Joven Yoh… Es muy duro conmigo

. … Perdona Tamao, no estoy de humor

. Usted sabe lo que siento

. ¿Lo sientes?

Se levantó de la cama, se paró al frente mío y me miró directamente a los ojos. Pese a mi nerviosismo le correspondí de manera desafiante. Nací para ser la mujer de Yoh Asakura pero tengo derecho a expresarme.

. ¿Qué sientes por mí, Tamao?

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

_**Flashback**_

. Ryu, has estado extraño últimamente – habíamos terminado de tener relaciones, yo estaba peinándome mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado de la lejana ciudad de Venecia.

. ¿Por qué dices eso? – él estaba saliendo de la ducha

. Distinto, más frío

. Soy el mismo de siempre

. Ajá…

Decidí olvidar el tema

Como me arrepiento de haber hecho eso.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

. Ja, ¿Quién diría que sería nuestra última noche?

Miro la hermosa noche, ha sido un largo día.

. Ya llegué

"¿Ya llegué?" Antes era un "Estoy en casa, amor"

. Len cariño, ¿Dónde has estado?

Dio un gran suspiro

. Fui a visitar un instante a Jun

¿Jun? Ella me ha llamado hace unos instantes

. ¿Dónde estabas en todo el concierto de Anna?

. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Estoy cansado, basta con tonterías

¿Qué?

¿Qué paso con mi dulce Len? Él me abrazaría y me diría que es mío y yo de él. Me cargaría a la cama y haríamos el amor como hace tanto que no hacemos.

Quizás le fue mal, debió hacer sido eso. Quizás está frustrado por no haber sido nominado. Quizás no le salió su canción como esperaba (aunque a mí me gustó a pesar de no ser dedicada a mí sino de la nada)

¿O no?

Que tonterías pienso, estamos comprometidos.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

_**¿Cómo le digo?  
>A ella que siempre ha estado a mi lado<br>¿Cómo le digo?  
>Que me da lo mismo que vaya, que venga,<br>que esté o no conmigo,  
>que no siento nada cuando me acaricia,<br>que ya no disfruto como antes su risa,  
>que quiero escaparme, que siento ahogarme,<br>que me desespero que ya no la quiero...  
>…<strong>_

…_**¿Cómo le digo?...**_

. Len, has estado extraño últimamente

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Las mismas palabras

_**. ¿Querías hablarme?  
>Sé que algo te pasa, te noto cambiado<br>quisiera ayudarte. Cuéntame todo  
>desde hace algún tiempo que ya no sonríes,<br>te quedas mirándome y nada me dices  
>¿Por qué estás mal?<br>Por favor dime.**_

_**. Lo que pasa es que ya...  
>Es muy tarde, estoy cansado, el día fue largo<strong>_

_**. Pero si algo paso, dímelo porque yo  
>tal vez pueda hacer algo<strong>_

No, no quiero que termine como terminó con Ryu.

_**. Todo está bien vete y no te preocupes  
>es solo el trabajo <strong>_

_**. Yo pensé que tal vez tú querías que hoy  
>me quedara a tu lado<strong>_

No quiero

_**. ¡Pero es muy tarde, déjame solo  
>que no pasa nada!<strong>_

_**. ¡Yo quiero compartir como antes  
>las cosas que te lastimaban!<strong>_

_**. No es nada importante te pido que entiendas  
>es solo el cansancio <strong>_

No seas formal

_**. Yo no puedo entender como en tan poco  
>tiempo has cambiado tanto<strong>_

Me voy, lo dejaré solo. Quizás necesita espacio.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

No sé qué hacer

_**¿Cómo le digo?  
>Que es todo mentira, que quiero dejarla,<br>que así ya no vivo, que me siento culpable  
>de verla llorando, de verla sufriendo<br>que ya no soporto seguirle mintiendo  
><strong>_

¿Cómo se lo digo?

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAO<strong>

. ¿Qué es lo que siento-o?

Y los nervios me traicionaron nuevamente

. ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

. Es-este ¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? No me haga reír joven Yoh

. Contéstame

Me volteé a la ventana. Entrelacé mis manos en mi pecho y cerré los ojos.

. Es difícil explicarlo… Es como si una parte de mí quisiera conocer gente nueva, pero la otra lo ama tanto que sólo quiere…

. Sólo quiere ¿Qué?

. Que usted me abrace con sus fuertes brazos y sentir su protección, su calidez. Sentir sus labios aunque sea una vez y lo que más quiero en todo el mundo joven Yoh es…

. Es…

Me volteé y me desamarré la cola

. Que me ame como nunca amaría a nadie. No crea que sólo me gusta joven Yoh

Corrí hacia él y entrelacé nuestras manos. Acerqué mi rostro y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

. Yo quiero ser la madre de sus hijos, quiero ser la mujer por la que se despierte cada mañana con una sonrisa, quiero despertar a su lado: Desnudos. Escuchar el susurro de "buenos días" en mi oído. Quiero que vivamos una historia como cualquier otra. Pero yo…

Me separé de su lado

. No puedo obligarlo a amarme.

. Ta-Tamao

. ¿Sí?

. Gracias por tus palabras. Pero…

. No han servido de nada, ¿Verdad? No le han movido aunque sea un poco por dentro

. La verdad no.

. No importa, era de esperarse. Descanse joven Yoh

. Descansa, Tamao.

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

Sonó la puerta

. ¿Estás son horas de llegar, Jeanne?

. Son las 8

. Igual es tarde

. No lo es

. Bueno, ¿Dónde estabas?

. Fui un rato al spa, necesitaba relajarme. Pero cariño te tengo que dejar. ¿Te acuerdas del fin del concierto? Anna debe de estar mal

. Sí amor, anda.

En el momento en que ella se iba…

. Jeanne

. ¿Sí?

. Te amo

. Yo también, Lyserg

¿Es mi imaginación o suena mucho menos sincero que antes?

Jeanne ¿Qué te está pasando?

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Toc toc

Genial hasta en mis momentos de soledad me interrumpen

. Hola Anna, soy yo Jeanne

… No sé si abrirle

. Anna sé que las cosas han cambiado un poco pero… ¿Podríamos hablar?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

La puerta se abrió

. Pasa

Se sentó, con su cigarrillo en la mano

. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

. Yo tengo cosas que contarte y además…

. Al grano

_**Flashback**_

Habíamos convivido por 6 meses, éramos como hermanas. A las 6 de la mañana nos levantábamos, íbamos a la escuela y ella me ayudaba en mis deberes. Siempre, a la hora de la cena tomábamos un café mientras platicábamos de nuestra vida.

Y así era nuestra vida diaria. Sólo que esa pequeña noche de otoño ella decidió platicarme de su pasado.

. Anna, ¿Estás despierta?

. Sí

. ¿Podría hablar contigo? ¿Platicarte de lo que me paso?

Me volteé a verla a los ojos, estábamos únicamente con la luz de la luna.

. Yo… Tenía un novio.

Decidí escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir

. Estaba muy enamorada de él y… Lo hicimos al cabo de un buen tiempo.

… Me arde la cara

. Él hizo una grabación y la expandió por toda la escuela, se burló de mí. Mi tío se enteró que yo tuve relaciones por lo cual recibí una paliza. No tenía padre que me defendiera, amigos que me apoyaran. De un día a otro me quedé sin nada.

. Que maldito

. Sí, mis amigas sabían mucho antes que todos que yo había sostenido relaciones sexuales, y lo habían entendido muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando la mayoría de personas se enteró, me dieron la espalda. La verdad no me afectó mucho. Pero todo empezó a cambiar al cabo de unos días.

. ¿Qué pasó?

. Mi tío Marco dejó de darme los beneficios que siempre tuve, yo no era engreída, me conformé con lo que me daba y me abstuve de recuperar lo que me quitó. Por beneficios me refiero a que me quitó mi cama cómoda, mi tele, mi laptop, el permiso a las salidas, todo lo bueno. ¿Sabes qué hizo?

. ¿Qué, qué te hizo?

. Me encerró en un cuarto feo de por algún lado de la casa, sólo había un baño con un cepillo de dientes y papel higiénico. Empecé a lavarme el pelo con jabón.

. ¿Tanto así?

. Lo entendía, cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos, la decepción que tuvo, lo comprendí y lo acepté. La situación ya en casa era mala, la gente de la escuela la empeoró. Andaba sola en los recreos, la gente dibujaba en la pizarra obscenidades que tenían que ver conmigo, mi exnovio sólo se reía.

Cuando llegó a esa parte empezó a llorar. Me paré de inmediato y me senté a su lado. La abracé mientras ella se destruía en lágrimas.

. La gente me tiraba piedras cuando regresaba a mi casa, me dirigían miradas horribles, me insultaban cuando me paraba al frente, en mi carpeta me ponían insultos crueles, muy crueles. Y aunque la opinión que la gente tiene de una persona no la define, sí duele Anna, duele demasiado.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando con ella. Y es que había comprendido más que nadie su situación. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Mis propios padres me insultaban, nadie en mi familia me quería. Me mandaban a comer al sótano de la casa para no ver mi rostro mientras ellos cenaban. Algunos familiares preguntaban el porqué de la crueldad de mis padres, mas no hacían nada para obtener mi custodia o detenerlo. Me convencí tan sólo a los 6 años de edad **que era un estorbo, que no debía haber nacido. **Nunca me metieron a la escuela, por lo que no comprendí lo que era un amigo. Pero ahora, a su lado lo entendía todo claramente.

. Empecé a cortarme, primero fue porque no tenía la valentía de quitarme la vida. Dolió mucho, y me quise convencer de que no era la solución y que todo lo podría superar.

Se sentó y me abrazó fuertemente, le correspondí de igual manera.

. Luego, se hizo algo común, necesitaba hacerlo para sentirme viva. Y un día lo decidí, quería ser la libertina que todos pensaban que era. Un día, fui con una de las chicas que tenían esa reputación, le pedí que me llevara a una fiesta porque necesitaba "entretenerme".

. Y…

. Empecé con el alcohol, el cigarro. Y todo iba bien hasta que… Un tipo se me acercó buscando otra cosa.

Tragué saliva, expectante.

. ¿Y… Aceptaste?

. No, eso no era para mí, Anna. Me fui. Al enterarse que fui a una fiesta con esa chica, la gente empezó a hacer más revuelta. En la lista de insultos se agregó "Gorda".

. ¿Gorda?

. Yo no estaba gorda, yo era muy guapa, Anna. Mi apariencia se volvió en lo más importante para mí. Empecé a vomitar constantemente, tanto que llegué a pesar 50 kilos.

. Y así te vi, puro hueso. No sabes lo feliz que soy al verte con un peso normal.

. Gracias, no estaría donde estoy gracias a ti.

. No podremos vivir mucho tiempo del dinero que tomaste a tu tío.

. Tendré que trabajar

. ¿Y yo?

. Eres demasiado pequeña

. No, soy autosuficiente.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Esa fue la noche en que nos volvimos amigas por siempre. Era como si pudiéramos atravesar el fin del mundo con tal de estar juntas.

. Perdóname

. ¿Por qué?

. Perdóname

. ¿Qué te faltó, Jeanne? Explícamelo

. Me sentí sola. Al principio todo era un sueño, y decidida a casarme con Lyserg la verdad. Aunque poco a poco su presencia me empezó a ser indiferente, los besos que me daba ya no me llenaban de alegría, sus abrazos ya no me brindaban protección, hacer el amor con él no me llevaba a la gloria. Era todo tan corriente.

. ¿Desde cuándo?

. Desde hace meses, cuando conocí a Len fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo vi ahí, tan galante, tan atractivo. No lo niego, me acosté con él, prometimos que sería solamente una vez. Una vez para desquitarnos, para sacarlo todo.

La vi, tenía la misma mirada ilusionada que tenía por Lyserg. El clásico brillo en los ojos

. Y fue tan diferente, sentir cada roce, cada penetración, cada caricia, cada beso. Era más glorioso de lo que había sido estar con Lyserg. Yo empecé a sentir algo por él, lo quería negar. Y no sabes lo mal que me siento por haberle apuñalado por la espalda a Lyserg. Pero, ¿Sabes? Nunca fui tan feliz de hacer algo malo.

. No me parece, Jeanne.

. Lo sé, no puedo seguir viviendo esta mentira. Le tengo que decir a Lyserg ¿No? Pero ese hombre es tan bueno, lastimarlo sería lastimarme a mí misma. Él siempre tuvo una gran consideración conmigo, sabía mi historia, me apoyó tanto.

_**Flashback**_

Cuando tuvimos 7 meses de relación, decidí contarle la verdad.

Él quería llorar, yo estaba llorando como Santa Magdalena.

. ¿Es eso verdad? – Tenía la voz quebrada.

. Si me quieres dejar, lo entiendo – Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que me dejara. Lo amaba con intensidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

. Jeanne. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

. Perdón, Perdón – Me abracé a lo primero que vi

. Te hubiera apoyado, has sufrido tanto tú sola.

Lo miré sorprendida. Se paró, me abrazó y empezó a besarme, mientras nuestras lágrimas se fundían con nuestro beso. Él lloraba. La primera vez que sentí amor de verdad. Los besos empezaron a ser más apasionados. Me empecé a desnudar, él estaba muy colorado.

. ¿Se-Segura?

. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – Me lancé encima de él y le empecé a besar locamente.

Era la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba

. Yo también te amo, nunca amaré a alguien como tú, Jeanne.

Nos desnudamos e hicimos el amor por primera vez. Su primera vez y la mía espiritualmente.

_**Fin Flashback**_

. Quizás cometo el error de mi vida, pero es lo que quiero seguir. Sé que te indigna, lo entiendo. Nichrom te hizo eso, aunque él lo hizo por placer. Que idiota es él, que idiota soy yo. Anna…

La abracé cual niña pequeña y llore

. Te extrañe – dije sollozando – Te necesito, te necesito demasiado Jeanne. No tengo con quién llorar, tú eres como una madre para mí. Y me dolió, ver que le hacías a Lyserg lo mismo que me hicieron a mí. Abrázame, abrázame fuerte por favor.

. Anna… - tragó saliva y empezó a llorar – Lamento haberte dejado de lado, siendo tú lo más importante para mí.

Lloramos juntas, le conté toda la situación.

. Lamento todo lo que hice, pero lo único que pienso es el daño que le hice a Yoh.

. ¿No será que en el fondo lo quieres?

. Que tonterías hablas, yo amo a Nichrom.

. ¿Y por qué no regresaste con él?

. Mi orgullo me lo impide

.¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que más amas de Nichrom?

. …

. No te acuerdas, ¿No?

. No

. Ya no lo amas, eso que te hizo destruyó todo el amor que tenías por él.

. ¿Tú crees?

. Deberías pensar un poco en todo.

. Sí, lo haré

La gente pasa por tu vida con alguna razón. Ya sea volverte más fuerte para enfrentar la vida o sólo para obstaculizar tu camino. Los amigos van y vienen como el viento, alguien se va de tu vida y entra otra persona. Todo dura un tiempo, nada es eterno. Ni siquiera el amor…

**Ha pasado una semana…**

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Hoy entré a una página extraña, allí eres un anónimo y te conectas con alguien virtualmente. Lo tendrás como tus contactos para siempre. Fue muy raro.

. Hola

. Hola

. Tengo un problema y no sé cómo llegué a esta página.

. Cuéntame. Quizás podríamos compartir angustias.

. ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

. Soy hombre

. La mujer que amo, está enamorada de otra persona

. Entiendo

. Y la amo demasiado pero hace poco se besó con su ex. Estoy loco por ella, nunca sentí algo así por nadie.

. Lucha

. ¿Qué?

. Lucha por ella

. No lo sé

. ¿Por qué?

. La batalla ha terminado, lo ha elegido a él.

. Lo siento

. Gracias

. Yo amo demasiado a una mujer, la engañe con una tipa por un tiempo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento,

. Amo mucho a Anna

. Yo también amo a una Anna…

. …

. ¿¡YOH!?

. ¿¡NICHROM!?

Cerré la página de inmediato. No puedo creerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

AGH DE TODOS TENÍA QUE SER YOH

. ¿Qué te pasa, Nichrom?

. Nada. Recuérdame no volver a coger esa porquería de computadora.

. Está bien…

Decidí caminar por el parque. Cuando choqué con alguien.

. Perdone

. ¿Yoh?

. Nichrom…

. ¿Por qué será que nos estamos encontrando siempre?

. No lo sé.

. Maldito destino

. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

. ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Piensas tomar un café conmigo? – No sé si Yoh es tonto o se le cayó a su mamá en la cuna.

. ¿Por qué no? Es Sábado en la noche, además, tú ganaste la guerra. Lo demostraste en el concierto.

Quizás tenga razón

. Yo pago

. Está bien

_**N: Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé, es la chica que busqué  
>Es la chispa de mi piel,<br>Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.**_

Esto es demasiado raro e incómodo para mí. Pero Yoh está deprimido dándole vueltas al café con su cuchara.

_**Y: Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
>Cuando no pensaba ya,<br>El volverme a enamorar.  
>Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer. <strong>_

Él la ama, yo también. Pero lo mío es más profundo, yo la conozco mucho más tiempo, la he amado. Él sólo se encapricho con ella.

_**Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>N: Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
>Y que juega contigo. <strong>_

. ¿La amas?

. ¿Ah?

. A Anna

. Por supuesto que la amo, no subestimes mis sentimientos. Ella ha sido y es la mujer de mi vida.

_**Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>Y: Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
>Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.<strong>_

. ¿Y por eso la engañaste?

. ¿¡Por qué sigues molestando con eso!? – Me paré de la mesa, él seguía dándole vueltas al café despreocupado. La gente nos empezó a mirar.

. Siéntate

_**N: Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer.  
>Le doy todo lo que sé,<br>Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
>La sé despertar, la sé comprender.<strong>_

Me puse colorado y bufé

. Ella fue tu primer beso, ¿No-oh?

¿Por qué me ponía nervioso? ¿Será que me estaré volviendo gay?

. ¿Ah? Sí… Es la primera mujer que he amado.

. Igual yo.

_**Y: Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,  
>Cada beso sabe a miel.<br>Es amiga de los dos  
>Pero en el amor jugamos los tres.<strong>_

Tuvimos una larga noche charlando. Me da pena Yoh, en verdad quiere a Anna. Pero yo también la amo.

_**Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>N: Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
>Y que juega contigo.<strong>_

Ella sólo jugó con él para darme celos, ¿Verdad?

. Nichrom

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Te parece si somos amigos?

¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerse mi amigo y luego apuñalarme por la espalda?

. NO

. Bueno tú eres mi amigo – rio con esa molesta risa de niño

_**Por el amor de esa mujer  
>Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.<br>Y: Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
>Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.<strong>_

. Lucharé por ella

…_**Lucharé…**_

. ¿Qué?

. Lo que oíste, pero será mi último intento – sonrió con una pena en los ojos

…_**Lucharé…**_

. Adiós Nichrom

Me dejó impresionado, como tonto parado mirando cómo se iba. Parece que me enamoré de su manera de ser.

¿¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTOY PENSANDO!?


	11. Torrente

**Aclaración: Cuando pongo "AT" es Asakura Twins cantando en dúo**

**"Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que los entiendan"**

**Canciones:**

**A Gritos De Esperanza - Alex Ubago**

**Regresa - Lucha Reyes**

**Si La Ves - Franco de Vita y Sin Bandera**

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

_**Flashback**_

. Ammmmm – bostecé

Qué bonita mañana de Abril, la noche anterior había sido muy buena.

Ryu: Un ídolo de la música, guapo, atrevido, divertido, musculoso, perfecto…

. Un gran amante – me mordí los labios – ¡Cómo lo amo! – me tiré otra vez en la cama

Hablando del rey de roma, no veo ni rastro de él

Lo busco en la habitación

Quizás tenía algo que hacer y se fue temprano

Dejo una nota, una grabadora y un usb.

. "Ver el usb después de reproducir la grabadora". ¡Sí ya me hizo esta sorpresa, quizás una nueva canción dedicada a mí!

_**Sati, ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! Pero**_

Ay qué lindo es.

_**Yo… Yo estoy inseguro, hemos tenido 5 años de relación. Mejor dicho los 5 años más maravillosos de mi vida. Pero yo no estoy listo para compromisos. La verdad quiero disfrutar más de la vida ¡Sólo tenemos 21 años, Sati!**_

No… ¿Qué me tratas de decir con esto? Me agarré el pecho con fuerza.

_**Tú vas a ser una maravillosa empresaria, yo sólo seré un cantante mediocre. Ya sé qué dirás: ¡Pero si tú eres un ídolo de la música! Pero eso no dura para siempre.**_

…Ryu…

_**Voy a hacer un viaje, no sé si regresaré, no esperes algo que tal vez jamás ocurra. Por favor olvídate de mí**_

¡NOOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, escuchando el audio con mis audífonos.

¡RYU! Gritaba su nombre desesperada por encontrarlo.

_**Compréndeme, te amo demasiado. Si vuelvo, sé que te enterarás. Lo lograrás de alguna manera. En la canción que te dejé está lo que sentía, lo que siento y sentiré. Escúchala por favor.**_

Busqué en el aeropuerto, la estación de buses e incluso el muelle donde me dijeron que se había ido.

. ¿Ryu Hinamori? ¿Se fue aquí?

. ¿El cantante? ¡Sí, se fue con su yate!

. ¿A dónde?

. No lo dijo señorita.

Volví, muerta en vida. Y decidí escuchar el usb.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,**_

_**Me dará igual, sólo verte reír es lo que me hace feliz,**_

_**Mi alma**_

Han pasado 6 años de los cuáles 5 de ellos he estado con Len

_**Y es verdad que una mirada distinta o**_

_**Algún gesto más frío, se clava.**_

_**Y en mi pecho pagaré el desconcierto, pero amor,**_

_**Ahí está la magia**_

Y he aprendido a olvidarlo, ahora que has regresado me da lo mismo, no me moviste el suelo para nada.

_**Ahora que te veo niña ya te echo de menos,**_

_**No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos, **_

_**Querida, por esto…**_

Y sé que ha querido buscarme, por eso le dedique mi canción "Así fue"

_**Si preguntan por mí, no les digas dónde fui**_

_**Que tu alma sea fuerte y cuando mires hacía el frente**_

_**No recuerdes todo lo que no te di**_

No dejaría nunca a Len, me hace tan feliz.

_**Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes**_

_**Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir a tu lado, oh mi vida**_

_**A tu lado**_

La abuela Goldva se preocupó para que no vaya a caer en tus encantos nuevamente.

_**Y ojalá que nuestros ojos sí brillen mañana**_

_**Y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos, amor, a gritos de esperanza…**_

Yo sufrí mucho por ti, ahora sólo queda nada.

"_**Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo  
>ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un sólo momento"<br>Se esfuma el miedo**_

Esa frase, es la que me dijo cuándo peleamos y regresamos de nuevo.

Nunca la olvidaré

_**Si preguntan por mí, no les digas dónde fui**_

_**Que tu alma sea fuerte y cuando mires hacía el frente**_

_**No recuerdes todo lo que no te di**_

Me lo diste todo, pero es pasado. Qué pena que siendo un ídolo tu canción no haya sido nominada.

_**Que tu **__**luz**__** brille por siempre,  
>porque tú te lo mereces y perdona si algún día pretendí<br>que no fueras tú misma**_

Después de todo ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes

_**Que si preguntan por **__**ti**__**, sólo diré que te vi  
>en mis sueños una noche y sólo sueño desde entonces<br>para verme cada día junto a ti**_

Ahora eres pasado y no pienso dejar lo que tengo actualmente por nada.

_**Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
>tanto rato y pasiones por vivir a tu lado, Mi vida…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

¡Agh!

. …

¡AYY!

. …

¡YAAA!

. …

. Si vas a decir algo hazlo de una vez

. Es que has estado muy raro toda la mañana

. No sé qué me pasa, Hoto

. No me llames Hoto, carajo

. Es que hablé con Yoh y me dejó pensando tanto

. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me dijiste nada! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

. Es demasiado largo

. Bueno, bueno ¿Cuál es la conclusión?

. Es qué es tan diferente a los demás

. ¡PUTAMADRE!

. ¿¡POR QUÉ GRITAS!?

. AMIGO, NO SABÍA QUE TENÍAS ESAS MANYAS

. ¡QUÉ NO SOY GAY!

En ese instante pasó la secretaría que se quedó con una cara de WTF!?

. ¡Soy macho, bien macho!

. Ya amigo, di lo que quieras ya te delataste

. Hablas tonterías

. Jajajaja, bueno, entonces explícame qué querías decir con eso

. No me lo esperaba

. ¿Qué cosa?

. Pensé que era un idiota que sólo se quería aprovechar de mi Anna

. Pero…

. Es un idiota que sí quiere a mi Anna

. ¡QUE RARO ES EL MUNDO! – sonó sarcástico

. Sí, la verdad sí

. Se nota que Yoh es buena persona, te lo digo de experiencia. Yo estudié en la misma secundaria que él, no nos conocíamos pero a lo largo que lo veía se le notaba carismático y bueno.

. Me di cuenta

. ¿Y qué cambia eso?

. ¡No sé! Simplemente lo pensé, es un buen chico. Pero yo seguiré luchando por Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

JAJAJAJAJAA

Hablar con Jeanne seguía siendo muy divertido

. ¿Te imaginas si Hao tuviera una relación con Opacho? ¡Por Dios!

. Jajajajajaa, me imagino a Opacho poniéndole un GPS a Hao – Teníamos los clásicos juegos "te imaginas…"

. ¡Seguro Opacho le tendría con correa!

. Fácil, jajajajaja me imagino a Opacho en la cabeza de Hao bailando "stayin alive" – Bee Gees por favor.

. Definitivamente con ese peinado, sería único

. Ummm, ¿Te imaginas a Hao bailando? – aunque con ese cuerpo sería demasiado

. Te apuesto a que lo único que sabe bailar es "sexy dance" JAJAAJAJA

. "Baile del tubo" - agregué

. ¡Ras tas tas!

. O a lo mejor "el baile de los Gorilas" (cap 3: la canción de Opacho en la nominación de los Grammy)

. JAJAJAJAJAAJA Sabes demasiado. A ver, algo raro…

. A ver…

. Que Nichrom se enamore de Yoh ¿Qué harías?

. ME SUICIDO

. Jaajajaajaja ¿Por Nichrom o por Yoh?

. Porque estuve con un gay y porque tendría que luchar por Yoh

. ¿Qué dijiste?

. …

. Anna

. Se me fue

. ¡LO DIJISTE!

. ¡NO, CÁLLATE!

. ¡LO DIJISTE, LO DIJISTE, LO DIJISTE! JAJAJAJA

. No puedo contigo

. ¿Piensas volver con Yoh?

. No sé con qué cara ir a hacer eso

. Vamos Anna no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes

. Tienes razón, lo iré a ver en algún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

. Yoh, ¿Qué le dijiste a Tamao?

. La verdad pues

. Estaba llorando

. Lo sé, pero es la verdad

. Lo siento por ella. ¿Te sigues apegando a la idea de estar con Anna?

. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Hao

. Pero mantén tu dignidad de hombre

. Uno pierde el orgullo, pero nunca la dignidad

. ¡Exacto! Pero hermano yo no quiero que te haga daño, sin embargo, pienso que es y será la única persona que te pueda hacer feliz, no sé.

. Te entiendo, Kino no la va a aprobar y menos va a querer cancelar mi compromiso

. Te ayudaré

. Gracias

Es increíble que apoye tanto a mi hermano, cuando la verdad yo quiero a esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Lo busqué tanto. Me dediqué a ser cantante como segundo oficio mientras terminaba mis estudios.

Todo para que él me escuchara y regresara.

_**Te estoy buscando, porque mis labios extrañan tus besos de fuego.**_

Empecé cantando en el coro nacional

_**Te estoy llamando, y en mis palabras tan tristes mi voz es un ruego.**_

Sabía que tenía una buena voz, Ryu me lo dijo, rápidamente me eligieron de protagonista

_**Te necesito, porque mi vida sin verte no tiene sentido y van,  
>y van por el mundo mis pasos perdidos, buscando el camino de tu comprensión…<strong>_

Cuando gané un poco de fama, me volví independiente.

…_**Apiádate de mí, si tienes corazón…**_

Una disquera me contrató de inmediato

…_**Escucha en sus latidos la voz de mi dolor…**_

Saqué mi primer disco

_**Pero regresa, para llenar el vacío que dejaste al irte, regresa**_

_**Regresa aunque sea para despedirte, no dejes que muera **_

…_**Sin decirte adiós…**_

Lo llamé "Regresa"

_**Pero regresa, para llenar el vacío que dejaste al irte, regresa**_

_**Regresa aunque sea para despedirte, no dejes que muera **_

…_**Sin decirte adiós…**_

Tenía sólo 4 canciones

"Se fue" (Laura Pausini)

"Nada soy" (Eva Ayllón)

"¿Por qué te vas?" (Jeannette)

Y la principal: "Regresa" (Lucha Reyes)

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Nos encontrábamos seguido, amaba a esa mujer

Habíamos terminado nuestra rutina, echados en la cama del hotel abrazados.

. Te amo tanto, Len

. Yo te amo más

. ¿De verdad lo sientes?

. ¿Qué si lo siento? Cómo nunca lo he sentido, estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo. Sólo que tú no quieres.

. Es que no sé cómo dejar a Lyserg

. Yo tampoco sé cómo decírselo a Nyorai, pero algún día tendremos que decirles o nos descubrirán

. Lo sé, no me hables de eso, Len ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

. ¿Yo? Siempre he querido

. Pero estando tanto tiempo con Nyorai ¿Por qué no los han tenido?

. Tienen que ser después del matrimonio

. Es cierto, ustedes están prometidos Len

Noté la tristeza en sus ojos cuando dijo eso, esos ojos sangre me volvían loco.

. Lo puedo cancelar, eres tú la que no me deja hacerlo

. ¿Cuándo, cuándo se casan?

. En 3 meses, Jeanne

. ¿Ya has visto los preparativos?

. De eso se encarga mi familia, en especial Jun. Oh vamos Jeanne, digámosles la verdad.

. Len ¿Tú crees que me embarace de ti? ¿Qué tenga tus hijos?

. Claro que sí, mi vida

. Ojalá

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Terminado el encuentro con Len fui al hospital con la esperanza de estar embarazada.

Tengo miedo, hace meses que tengo relaciones sexuales con Lyserg y Len.

Sin protección

. ¿Su cita es con el doctor Fausto?

. Sí

. Adelante, la está esperando

. Gracias

Ya adentro

. Buenas tardes señorita Jeanne

. Buenas tardes

. Para verificar su fertilidad tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

. Sí, claro

. Edad de la primera menstruación

. 16

. Periodicidad subsecuente

…Algunas preguntas más tarde…

.Bien, pasemos a los análisis

Saliendo del hospital

. Jeanne ¿Cómo te fue?

. El doctor me dijo que estarán listos en una semana

. Espero que todo resulte

Tuve que pedir a Lyserg que me acompañara, si Len aparecía lo reconocerían al instante

Sí, mantenía relaciones con ambos. Igual que Len lo hacía con Nyorai.

Es la forma más estratégica de mantener apariencias. Sería muy sospechoso que nos negáramos al mismo tiempo

Pero a Lyserg siempre le exijo el uso del condón e igual Len se protege.

. Lyserg, si fuera infértil, ¿Me dejarías?

. No, nunca. Te amo demasiado Jeanne y lo sabes, Podríamos adoptar

No es lo mismo, adoptar que tener un hijo que de verdad es tuyo. Lamentablemente no lo quiero contigo, Lyserg.

¿Cuándo seré capaz de decírtelo?

. ¿Me sigues amando?

. Como siempre

. ¿No se mueren los sentimientos?

. Nunca, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

. ¿Yo miedo?

. Sí

. No, eres mío.

No amaba a Lyserg. Pero lo quería demasiado como para lastimarlo.

A Len no le diré nada hasta que me den los resultados

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

.No sé porqué llegué aquí

Esa era yo como una idiota en la puerta de la mansión Asakura

. ¿Qué hago por Dios? Ya estoy aquí, pero mejor me voy

. ¡Quién anda ahí!

CARAJO

. Pero es la cantante Anna Kyoyama

. Jajaja, de casualidad pase por aquí

. Pase, sé que a Yoh le dará gusto verla

. No, no, iba de paso no más

. Llamaré al joven Yoh

. ¡NO!

. ¿Por qué?

. Se me hace tarde, me voy

Soy una cobarde, aun no sé con qué cara le hablaré

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

. Joven Yoh

. ¿Qué pasa?

. Vino la señorita Anna a visitarlo pero se fue rápido

. ¿Anna?

. Sí

¿Qué me tienes que decir, Anna? ¿"Lo siento", "Me quedaré con Nichrom", "Te quiero"?

Que bobadas digo, lo último es imposible

Ella no me quiere

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Los grammys son mañana, tendré que representar una canción. Pero primero, me sacaré todos los pesos de encima

Y ahora que tengo el valor y la fortaleza necesaria, es el momento.

Toc, Toc

. ¿Anna?

. Me decidí, Nichrom. Sólo te pido que mañana me escuches

Él tragó saliva y con unos ojos tristes me respondió

. Anna, yo…

. Si me amas o me amaste, escúchame y entiende lo mejor para mí, Te lo pido

. Anna…

Lo abracé y empecé a llorar en sus brazos. Él no se pudo contener mucho tiempo más y lloró también.

. Perdóname – me apretaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo – Nunca quise hacerte daño y me duele saber que te lastimé tanto.

. Quizás yo no fui suficiente

. No vuelvas a decir eso – me soltó y me acarició el rostro – Anna, eres lo más hermoso que tuve en mi vida.

. Tú eres un amor que siempre tendré en mi memoria, Nichrom

. Gracias por todo. Lo bueno y lo malo, fuiste lo más maravilloso.

. Igualmente… Gracias

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme

. ¡Anna!

Me volteó rápidamente y me dio un beso fugaz, que se mezcló con lágrimas de ambas partes.

. Te amo y siempre lo haré

Decidí no replicarle e irme.

Mañana sería un largo día

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

. Doctor ¿Qué dicen los resultados?

. Joven Jeanne, usted…

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

. Mañana en los grammys cantaremos el favor que nos pidió Ryu

. Me siento mal por Len

No te sientas mal por él, espero que lo hagan cuernudo.

Por pendejo que no cuida a su mujer

¡Oh, me olvidaba!

Tiene un tremendo cuerno en la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

No puedo creer que volviste, después de tanto sufrimiento que me causaste

Pero no te daré el gusto de dedicarte una canción

Hablaré de mi problema actual, compartiré mi inseguridad con mis fans

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Ring Ring

Es una llamada de Jeanne

. ¿Aló?

. Len

. ¿Ha pasado algo?

. Len, yo… - la escuché sollozar y me preocupé de inmediato

. Voy a tu casa enseguida

. No

. ¿Qué?

. No vengas, quiero estar sola

. ¿Qué te pasó?

. Len, soy infértil

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Llegó el día. Hoy veremos quiénes ganan el grammy

Y hoy lo sabrás Yoh

. ¡Buenas noches gente de Miami! ¡Bienvenidos a los Grammy 2014!

La gente grita enloquecida

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Flashback**_

. ¿Qué-e?

. Lo que oíste

. Jeanne lo siento mucho, podemos adoptar

. No

. Jeanne…

. Me resigné a todo

. ¿Qué-é vas a hacer?

. No te preocupes, no me voy a suicidar – sonreí, no iba a tirar todo al tacho. Lo que Anna y yo logramos juntas

. Se lo dije

. ¿Qué?

. A Lyserg

. ¿Lo de la infertilidad?

. Sí y también de esto – Él tragó saliva – Está llorando abajo, no me replicó nada. Le dije lo engañe.

. ¿Le dijiste que era yo?

. No lo sabe aún, él es tan bueno.

. Mañana…

. Sí sé

. Cuídate

. Tú también

_**Fin Flashback**_

. Hoy lo aclaro todo, perdónenme Lyserg y Len

. ¡Hoy día entregaremos los Grammys por las siguientes categorías! – decía Chocolove muy contento

. ¡Exacto! – dijo Peyote – Son: Álbum del año, Grabación del año, Canción del año y por último ¡Mejor artista novel!

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

. Yoh hoy no hagas ninguna babosada

. No prometo nada

. No sé qué sorpresa le tienes a Anna pero no la arruines

. Lo sé

Le escribí una canción a Anna, que le cantaré después de la gala. Además que he hecho una sorpresa en su casa.

Con ayuda de Jun, Pillika y Damuko

Será mi último intento, nunca dejaré de amarla pero no puedo buscar algo que es imposible.

. ¡Invitaremos a hablar a cada cantante y de paso nos dediquen una canción de su álbum! Empieza a presentar negrito

_**.**_ Racista aqueroso… ¡Los primeros en presentarse son Asakura Twins!

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Se veían tan guapos

. ¿Cómo están el día de hoy, hermanos Asakura? ¿Nerviosos?

. Para nada

. Siempre tan seguro, Hao – dijo Yoh, lucía diferente a todas las veces

. Lo noto diferente, Yoh

. ¿Por qué lo dices Choco?

. Ya no eres el clásico adorable

. Pienso que la gente cambia – Yoh sonrió como un niño pequeño

Logró que me sonrojara, como lo odio

. Adelante con su canción

Se pararon delante del público, Yoh se veía relajado como siempre y Hao tan seguro.

Ellos tenían ese "algo" que hacía que la gente los viera. Quizás sus personalidades, quizás su presencia, su apariencia, su look, no lo sé. De que eran hermanos que se querían, se notaba el cariño que se sentían y no era algo fingido. Eran la mezcla perfecta, algo que me ponía celosa pues yo tenía hermanos.

Sí, la verdad los envidiaba un poco.

. Un amigo nos pidió que cantáramos esta canción – aclaró Hao

. Lo dedica al gran amor de su vida, se arrepiente mucho de lo que hizo.

. Sabemos que nos oyes, Sati – dijo Hao en un tono calmado

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

¿Qué?

No es posible, ¿No será que ese hombre…?

. Con cariño de Ryu, cantáremos la última canción de nuestro álbum

. ¡Si la Ves! – dijeron a la vez

…Ryu…

Me caí de la impresión

. Nyorai ¿Estás bien, Qué te pasa? – Len reaccionó al instante

_**Y: Si la ves dile que,  
>Que me has visto mejorado<br>Y que hay alguien a mi lado  
>Que me tiene enamorado<strong>_

… Encontraste a alguien más…

No, no puede ser

Empecé a lagrimear

_**Y: Que los días se han pasado  
>Y ni cuenta yo me he dado<br>Que no me ha quitado el sueño  
>Y que lo nuestro está olvidado<strong>_

No… Es mentira, tú regresaste, tú aún me quieres

. Nyo, ¿Qué te pasa, quieres ir al médico?

Es cierto, no me importa… Len está preguntando por mí

. No amor, fue un poco de nervios, ya estoy bien

Exacto, yo YA ESTOY BIEN

_**Y: Dile que yo estoy muy bien  
>Que nunca he estado mejor<br>Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
>Porque ella no está, que va<strong>_

. Me, me voy a retocar

. Está bien…

Que indiferente eres a mí, Len

_**Y: Dile que al final de todo  
>Se lo voy a agradecer<br>Aunque pensándolo bien  
>Mejor dile que ya no me ves<strong>_

Me fui corriendo a los vestidores

No, ni aquí puedo dejar de escucharla

Estúpida canción que me hace reflexionar

_**H: Si la ves dile que… Ya no espero su llamada  
>Y que ya no me despierto<br>En plena madrugada**_

Yo no tuve la valentía de llamarte por teléfono, Ryu

Primero porque lo pudiste haber cancelado, segundo por mi dignidad y tercero…

Tenía miedo de que seas indiferente conmigo

. ¡NO SABES CUÁNTAS VECES LO QUISE HACER!

_**Y: Y que ya no la recuerdo**_

_**AT: Y que ya no me hace falta**_

_**Y: Dile que ya estoy curado**_

_**AT: Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado**_

Qué bueno que estoy sola en los vestidores, tengo que quitarme el maquillaje

. ¿Nyorai?

. Jeanne…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

_**Y: Dile que yo estoy muy bien**_

_**H: Yo estoy muy bien**_

_**Y: Que nunca he estado mejor**_

_**H: Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está, que va**_

_**Dile que al final de todo,  
>Se lo voy a agradecer<strong>_

. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – será mi enemiga en el amor, pero no deja de ser una persona que está sufriendo en estos momentos… ¿Será algo con Len?

. Yo… Estoy triste, Len me es indiferente desde hace dos meses y no sólo eso, estoy… Estoy insegura

_**Y: Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves **_

_**. **_Se te corrió el maquillaje… ¿Has estado llorando?

Se le notan sus ojeras, se le nota deprimida, caída. Ella es una gran persona, tan linda, tan buena mujer

Ella… Ella no se merece esto

_**Y: Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar **_

_**H: Y Dile también  
>Que aunque me llame no contestaré<strong>_

_**AT: SI LA VES…**_

. Sí, no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Pensé que tantas cosas no me afectarían tanto

. Eres muy buena Nyorai, mereces mucho

. Gracias Jeanne, me alegra saber que tengo una amiga como tú

Me abrazó, le tuve que corresponder con la mayor culpabilidad del mundo.

Pero descuida, eso es hasta hoy.

. Te arreglo el maquillaje

. Muchas gracias, en serio

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

_**Y: Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien**_

_**H: Aunque yo sé muy bien que no**_

¿Qué?

_**Y: Que nunca he estado mejor**_

_**H: Miente un poco por favor**_

No te puede afectar tanto después de tantos años

_**Y: Si pienso que tal vez me muero porque ella no está, que va**_

_**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer**_

_**AT: Aunque pensándolo bien…**_

_**Y: Mejor dile que ya… no me ves**_

Ya sabía que regresabas y lo intentas

Pero yo ya no te amo

Sólo es la añoranza

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Que lindo cantas Yoh

Yo te quiero confesar tantas cosas

Pero me siento… Tan insegura

_**H: Dile que yo estoy muy bien**_

_**Y: Aunque yo sé muy bien que no**_

_**H: Que nunca he estado mejor**_

_**Y: Miente un poco a mi favor**_

_**H: Si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está, que va**_

_**Dile que al final de todo, se lo voy a agradecer**_

_**Y: No sigas ya mintiendo**_

_**Aunque pensándolo bien**_

_**Mejor dile que ya… No me ves**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ES UN YAOI, WEYYYS<strong>


	12. Consecuencias

**"La mejor forma de predecir el futuro es creándolo"**

**Canciones:**

**Buen Perdedor - Franco De Vita**

**Ni Una Sola Palabra - Paulina Rubio**

**Equivocada - Thalía**

* * *

><p><strong>CHOCOLOVE<strong>

Impresionante canción

. Asakura twins, han tenido una mejora muy notable recientemente

. Sí, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe? – cuestionó también Peyote

. Jajaja ¿Por qué lo dicen?

. Se les ve más seguros, más contentos

. Es lo que el amor logra en las personas – expresó Hao mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho

. ¿Así que está enamorado?

. Lamentablemente ese amor no es lo que esperamos

. Hermano, no me has contado

. Lo siento Yoh, pero no te diré quién es

. Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡No hay confianza!

. No es eso, pero prefiero callármelo

. ¡Yo siempre te cuento todo!

Esto va a terminar en pelea…

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no lo diré

. Hao…

. Chicos creo que debemos terminar la presentación…

. ¿Quién es?

. ¡No seas necio!

No puedo decírtelo

. ¿La conozco?

Sí

. No

. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Tú también la amas, sólo puede ser de uno

. Vamos a presentar al siguiente cantante

Perdóname, será algo que no saldrá de mi boca

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

¡No puedo creer que no me diga una cosa de esas!

. El siguiente en presentarse es Lyserg

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Entró Lyserg, con un traje blanco con corbata negra. Un peinado para atrás, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos.

_**Flashback**_

. Ya regresé

. Jeanne ¿Qué te dijeron?

. Lyserg, yo… Soy infértil

. No puede ser…

Boté varias lágrimas y él me abrazó

. Lyserg yo ya no te amo

Su respiración paró, me separó de él y me miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

. ¿Es… Escuché bien?

. Perfectamente

. Jeanne…

Se sentó para procesar todo lo que le había dicho

. Yo te engaño

Se paró de inmediato enojado

. ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Desde Cuándo?! – Me empezó a samaquear

. ¡Me lastimas!

. …¿Desde cuándo? – su voz se cortó

. Yo te he dejado de amar desde hace años, Lyserg

. Pero ¿Y todos los "te amo"? ¿¡Eran mentira!? – tiró la lámpara, yo sólo asentí – Y las veces que hacíamos el amor y

decías mi nombre… ¿En quién pensabas? – lagrimeó

. No te lo puedo decir

.¿Es Len?

Tragué saliva

. Contéstame

. No

. Más vale, porque si no voy ahora mismo y le rompo la cara ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¡Yo te amaba ciegamente!

. Lo sé y perdóname en verdad. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era hacerte daño

. Ya lo hiciste

. Sí sé, pero no pude evitarlo, mis sentimientos eran más fuertes. Yo te quiero demasiado Lyserg

. Cuando te propuse matrimonio… No aceptaste ¿Por qué ya no me amabas?

. Sí

. Me dijiste que era porque no querías casarte y yo lo comprendí como un idiota, como un imbécil. Déjame solo

Me fui de inmediato y le deje reflexionar.

_**Fin Flashback**_

. Se le ve cansado, joven Diethel

. Sí

. …¿Ha pasado algo con su novia Jeanne?

. No es asunto de ustedes

. Ay qué humor

. Bueno, presentará su canción última del álbum

.No puedo, Jeanne. El dolor me está matando.

Él me miraba desde ahí

. ¡Que pase Jeanne! – gritaba el público

Entré en escena y todo se puso en silencio

. No sé qué hacer, hemos pasado Jeanne 10 años juntos ¡10 años! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me duele?

. Yo… - la voz se me cortó, me sentí malísimo. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era ver llorar a Lyserg de esa manera

. Cuando te conocí, perdí mi identidad, me volví loco por ti. Y fueron seis meses, Jeanne, seis los que me costaron para

conquistarte. Teniendo cada noche el sueño de besarte y que fueras mía.

Yo sólo me quedé parada frente a él, temblando como una niña tonta

. Cuando me enteré de la verdad, enloquecí por un minuto. Pero te amaba tanto que decidí seguir contigo a pesar de todo.

Pero ahora es diferente. Sé que yo ya no te hago feliz, ya no somos lo de antes.

Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

. _Eres libre_

Se volteó y mirando al público y mí, empezó

. La última de mi álbum "Amor para toda la vida"… ¡BUEN PERDEDOR!

_**Sé que piensas marcharte ya lo sé  
>y no te detendré, haz lo que tú quieras<strong>_

Soy una estúpida, tú eres un hombre tan bueno y me abstuve de estar contigo lastimándote o sólo por no…

_**Sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí  
>en el mismo lugar y si sólo tienes ganas de hablar<br>con gusto escucharé.**_

Por no estar sola

_**Y si él supo darte más amor,  
>supo llenarte más que yo,<br>Claro que sé perder**_

Ahora que conocí el amor me siento completamente culpable por haberte hecho perder tantos años

_**Claro que sé perder**_

Empecé a llorar, me quise acercar pero él hizo un símbolo con la mano y me recriminó:

_**No tienes porqué disimular  
>esas lágrimas están de más,<br>si tienes que irte… Vete ya**_

La gente empezó a hacer "uuuuuh"

_**Sin embargo esperaba  
>que te quedaras pero<br>el agua hay que dejarla correr,  
>mientras yo me tragaba palabras<br>que no pude decir**_.

Además de todo soy infértil. No sirvo para ningún hombre, soy una desdichada.

_**Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
>yo no te guardaré rencor.<strong>_

Lo mereces Lyserg, alguien que te quiera.

_**Claro que sé perder,  
>no será la primera vez<br>hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo**_

Perdóname por destruirte tanto, haber esperado tantos años para que lo sepas, que hayas perdido tantos años de vida…

_**Seré un buen perdedor  
>el mundo no cambiará<br>alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar.**_

…Terminó su canción, bajó la mirada, se sentó y empezó a llorar cual niño pequeño en busca de su mamá

. Lyserg… - Entró Nyorai de la nada

. Joven Nyorai, no la hemos llamado – sacó en cara Peyote

. No importa Peyote, nadie nos respeta – dijo Chocolove con cascadas en los ojos

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Me sentí muy mal, era raro verlos juntos a ellos. Solo me resigné y me senté con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

><p><strong>LYSERG<strong>

. Lyserg no sufras – me susurró Nyorai

. Nyorai… Gracias

. No te preocupes

. Te expones a tantas cosas saliendo a ayudarme

. Descuida, somos amigos, para eso estamos.

. Joven Nyorai ¿Por qué se expone?

Ella salió adelante y agarró el micrófono

. NO se confundan, entre Lyserg y yo no hay más que una relación de amistad. Sólo he venido a consolarlo, porque si tenemos un prójimo que necesita nuestra ayuda, eso tenemos que hacer ¿No?

. Toda la razón, pero, ¿No ha pensado que esto pondría celoso a Len Tao?

No sé el porqué me jode sólo escuchar el nombre de Len. Es como si algo en mí no lo pasara…

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Ella sólo sonrió y dijo…

. Len sabe perfectamente que lo amo con todo y entrega.

…Ella no tiene culpa de nada…

…Ella es buena mujer…

…Fiel, Honesta, Decente…

…FÉRTIL…

He decidido, no cambiaré de opinión. No lo creo

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

. Lamentamos oír el rompimiento con su pareja Jeanne

Lyserg sólo asintió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro

Él no era mal tipo

No lo era

. ¿Es oficial?

Tragó saliva, su respiración se aceleró… Todo era tan claro desde la perspectiva en la que yo estaba

. Sí

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

¿Será que nosotros los cantantes estamos malditos o algo?

¿Por qué todas las relaciones se acaban?

. Vamos a presentar a la siguiente cantante

. O mejor dicho, ya está aquí sentada por impertinente

. ¡Peyote no reniegues!

. ¡Nyorai señores!

¿Y bien Nyorai? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta hacia Ryu?

_**Flashback**_

Hao y yo estábamos en noche buena camino a la casa de los Asakura, donde se celebraban todos los años una fiesta navideña, la cual no era de nuestro sumo agrado.

. Odio ir a la casa familiar – dijo Hao rompiendo el silencio

. Yo también – continué

. Odio perder mi navidad aquí

. Yo también

. Odio tener que ir a comprar pavo

. Yo también

. Odio que me den órdenes

. Yo también

. Odio a Kino

. Yo también

. Odio que seas tan estúpido

. Yo tambi… ¡OYE!

. Jajaja, escúchame cuando te hablo idiota

. Perdón, estaba pensando en nuestro nuevo éxito

. ¡Estamos en la cima Yoh, en la cima!

. Hao, ¿A ti te gusta esta vida?

. ¿Te refieres a malgastar el dinero, que nuestros padres tengan control sobre nosotros o el ser cantantes?

. Nosotros, todo.

. No

Estábamos en carro escuchando el disco de Ryu: "Será que no me amas"

. Amo a Ryu ¡Es una leyenda!

. Imposible superar sus dotes

. Me siento solo

. Yo también, Yoh

. ¿Cuándo será el día que seamos felices?

. Quizás cuando conozcamos a esa persona tan especial que lo mueve todo, quizás el día que nos separemos de la dinastía Asakura, quizás el día que vivamos una vida normal…

. Quisiera saberlo de verdad, sentir esa cálida sensación… No sentirme tan vacío, tan podrido.

. Te entiendo hermano

. ¿Cómo será amar?

. Cuando sepa, te lo digo

. ¿Qué es eso?

. ¿Qué cosa?

. Ese hombre que estás a punto de atropellar

. ¡LA CONCHASUMADRE!

… Un hombre atropellado y mil insultos después…

. Yoh eres un tremendo pedazo de imbécil, te le caíste de la cuna a mamá, caramba por qué no te abortaron ¡Te odio!

. No tienes que ser tan cruel – estaba yo llorando en un rincón

. ¿¡TAN CRUEL!? ¡ATROPELLAMOS A UN TIPO EN LA CALLE Y NO ME AVISASTE QUE ESTABA AHÍ!

. Perdóname, se me pasó

. ¡UN DETALLE ASÍ NO SE TE PUEDE PASAR!

. ¡Bueno YA! Lo atropellaste

. ¡No lo atropellé, LO ATROPELLAMOS!

. Atropellamos me suena a muchas personas

. ¡ERES UN RETRASADO MENTAL!

. ¡YAAAAAAAAAA!

. Ayúdenmeee…

. ¡CÁLLATE, ¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS PELEANDO?!

. Hao…

. ¿ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL PARA NO DARTE CUENTA QUE…?

. Hao…

. ¡¿SABES QUÉ TE PODRÍA HACER POR METERTE EN NUESTRA PELEA?!

. Hao…

. ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES TARADO!?

. El que te interrumpió es el hombre que atropellamos…

. …Oh…

. Ayudaaa…

. ¡CARAJO POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE!

. ¡TE ESTUVE DICIENDO HACE RATO!

. ¡YA, Vamos a sacarlo de ahí!

…Después de sacarlo de debajo del auto…

. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

. ¡TIREMOSLO AL RÍO!

. …

. Era bromita

. A veces me cuestionó el porqué no te he matado de bebé

. Yo también te amo

. Me dueleee…

. Putamadre, ayúdame Yoh

. Espera…

. ¿Qué?

. ¿Él no es…?

. …

. ¡RYU! – gritamos a la vez

. Sólo eso faltaba, atropellar a nuestro ídolo en noche buena y para colmo quedarnos sin gasolina.

. Esta noche va a ser inolvidable

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Noche única, conocimos a Ryu.

. Yo… Entiendo un poco a Lyserg, mi relación también se está echando poco a poco al retrete

*Sonido de sorpresa del público*

Público aburrido

. Pero no es la misma causa, no lo sé… Sólo… Sólo… - su voz se cortó como si quisiera llorar – Esta va para ti. La última canción de mi álbum "Amor trascendental" ¡NI UNA SOLA PALABRA!

Ruido ensordecedor de la gente

. ¡Nyorai! ¡Nyorai! ¡Nyorai!

_**Está gritando, ya sé que no se entera  
>el corazón escucha tu cabeza<br>pero ¿A dónde vas?  
>¿Me estás escuchando?<br>¿Qué hay de tu orgullo  
>que habíamos quedado?<strong>_

Uy Len, Uy Len… La que te viene

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Así que ya te diste cuenta

_**La noche empieza y con ella mi camino  
>te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido<br>pero ¿A dónde estás?  
>¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?<br>¿Qué es lo que queda después de tantos años?**_

Jeanne se deshizo de lo que le evitaba poder estar juntos. Ahora me toca a mí… Mañana será el día. Por mientras, reclama lo que quieras.

Odio sentirme así.

_**Miro sus ojos que un día me miraron  
>busco tu boca, tus manos, tus abrazos<br>pero tú no sientes nada  
>y te disfrazas de cordialidad…<strong>_

Se acabará Nyorai

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Mientras canto, las lágrimas me traicionan. Intento mirar a Len desde el escenario pero no puedo. ¿Dónde está?

¿Es que acaso no le importa?

¿Ni un poquito?

_**Ni una sola palabra  
>ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas<br>ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
>hasta el amanecer.<strong>_

¿Acaso no me va a dar la cara?

¿Volverá a la casa y fingirá que todo está bien?

No Len, nada está bien

_**Ni una de las sonrisas  
>por las que cada noche y todos los días<br>sollozan estos ojos  
>en los que ahora te ves.<strong>_

No tenemos relaciones con ganas. Son tan… Vacías

Ya no llegas temprano a la casa

Solo te quieres ir a dormir

Ya no preguntas por mi día, cómo me fue, ya no te preocupas por mi tristeza… Por nada

¿Qué nos ha pasado?

_**Como un juguete que choca contra un muro  
>salgo a encontrarte y me pierdo<br>en cuanto busco  
>una oportunidad, un milagro, un hechizo<br>volverme guapa y tú guapo conmigo**_

Pero te amo, no dejaré de amarte. Aunque me golpees, aunque me insultes, aunque me rechaces, aunque me ignores, aunque te olvides de mí, aunque me dejes…

Y es que me enamoré de ese hombre que eras, de ese hombre tan comprensivo

_**Frente a los ojos que un día me miraron  
>pongo mi espalda y algunos cuantos pasos<br>y me apunto otra derrota  
>mientras mi boca dice: "Nunca más".<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Odio mi vida, me quiero morir. Ya son 6 los meses que te he estado buscando, Ryu.

Me he vuelto cantante, te he buscado por dónde nadie te buscaría.

…Y no te encuentro…

. ¡Au!

. Perdón, estaba apurado. La ayudo a recogerlo

. …

. Tenga

. ¿Usted es… Len…?

. Shhh – me tapó la boca - El mismo

_**Ni una sola palabra  
>ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas<br>ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
>hasta el amanecer.<strong>_

Sus hermosos ojos dorados eran iluminados por la luz del faro cercano. Estaba sudando y mi corazón se aceleró.

. Mu… Muchas gracias

. No hay de qué, que linda eres.

Me sonrojé

. Gracias

. Un gusto conocerte… Este…

. Nyorai

Genial, le di un nombre falso

. Nyorai, lindo nombre. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

. Sería un placer

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Ni una de las sonrisas  
>por las que cada noche y todos los días<br>sollozan estos ojos  
>en los que ahora te ves.<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

En esa época seguía trabajando en una oficina pero cantante a la vez

. Señorita Sati, le han llegado unas flores

. No me llames Sati, soy Nyorai ¡NY-O-RA-I!

. Ya señorita, dicen ser de un Len Tao

. ¿LE-LE-LE-LE-LEN TAO?

. Sí señorita, el mismo

. Dé… Déjelas ahí

_Hola, te sorprenderá esto de seguro. Pero me dejaste tan impresionado que mande a buscarte. Espero que no te haya molestado esta impertinencia. Eres muy hermosa, Nyorai. Gracias por haberme alegrado esa noche._

_De tu fanático, Len Tao_

Okey, Logró ponerme colorada. Estoy tan aliviada de haber cambiado mi nombre esa misma noche. ¡Me volvía loca si llamaba como Ryu! Qué pena que esté enamorada de otro

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**No puede ser  
>…no soy yo…<br>me pesa tanto el corazón  
>por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo me pide paciencia.<strong>_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Qué largo día, no he sabido nada de Len en estas dos semanas

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi departamento

. Hola

. …

. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

. …

. ¿Hola?

. ¿Qué chucha haces en mi departamento?

. Te quería sorprender, parece que tuvo éxito

. Mira Len, sé que quieres conquistarme para satisfacer tu ego pero esto es demasiado.

Por favor, ayúdame

. ¿Tú crees? – se iba acercando a mí

Sácame este dolor, este sufrimiento que no me deja vivir bien

Sácame ese hombre que me ha hecho sufrir tanto

Sácamelo de la cabeza

. Te podría denunciar por invasión a propiedad

. No lo creo…

Por favor has que lo olvide, has que lo supere.

Hazme amar nuevamente con locura, hazme entregarlo todo

_**Ni una sola palabra  
>ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas<br>ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas  
>hasta el amanecer.<strong>_

_**. **_¿Por qué?

. Porque yo te gusto

. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

. No me has abofeteado ni botado

. …

. No pareces enojada

. …

. Yo… Lo veo en tus ojos Nyorai

Hazme ser la de antes, la chica feliz, segura de sí, espontánea

. ¿Qué ves? – me acerqué un poco a él

. Sufrimiento, dolor, pesar – tragué saliva y él se acercó a mí – Estás lastimada, un imbécil te lastimó

. ¿Có… Cómo puedes decir eso? – me acarició la cara y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando

. ¿Quieres que te saque este dolor?

. Yo…

. ¿Tienes miedo?

. Len…

. No tengas miedo, no te haré nada que tú no quieras

Empecé a llorar

_**Ni una de las sonrisas  
>por las que cada noche y todos los días<br>sollozan estos ojos  
>en los que ahora te ves.<strong>_

. Yo estoy sufriendo mucho

Por favor, no te aproveches de mi debilidad

. ¿Quieres?

. Lo que sea, haré lo que sea. Solo… ¡Quítamelo por favor, quítamelo de la cabeza!

Empezó a besarme, lágrimas se mezclaban en nuestro beso apasionado. Le empecé a desabrochar la camisa, él no se quedó atrás y me quitó la blusa.

. ¿Estás segura? Fue poco el tiempo que nos conocimos

Empecé a besar su cuello con desesperación y a desabrochar lo que faltaba. Él me separó

. ¿Estás segura… De verdad? ¿Quieres que hagamos esto? – me miró a los ojos seriamente - ¿Quieres que te haga mía?

Busco algo serio, no te quiero para una noche, Nyorai.

. Sí… Quiero, no me aguanto las ganas de sentir un cuerpo otra vez.

Continuó quitándome la falda y acariciándome los senos con mucha satisfacción. Después, completamente desnudos me preguntó:

. Estoy nervioso… ¿Continuo?

Lo acerqué a mi cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que por instinto penetrara.

Boté un orgasmo inolvidable, él gemía con fuerza. Fue rápido al final botó sus espermatozoides dentro de mí…

. Perdón

. Continua

. … No te cansas ¿No?

. Dale te estoy esperando

Gemidos, orgasmos, gritos, nombres, incluso las entradas y salidas de… ustedes saben… sonaban

La mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca había tenido sexo tan ardiente, tan material y fuerte.

Nos mudamos a un departamento mucho más grande donde teníamos una rutina sexual más seguida.

…Algo así de 13 veces a la semana…

En las mañanas y noches.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

. ¡Muy buena canción!

. ¡Me encantó!

. ¡Única!

. Muchas gracias

. ¡Nyorai, Nyorai, Nyorai!

Si no gano el Grammy, al menos habré logrado expresarme.

. ¿Len ya no le presta atención?

. Son problemas en una relación

. Que abierta…

. ¡Presentaremos a la siguiente!

. ¡Anna Kyoyama!

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Anna Kyoyama, esta es la última canción de su álbum "Causa y Efecto"

. Sí

. ¿Ha dejado algún inicio claro entre usted y Yoh o usted y Nichrom?

. No

. Que habladora…

. Ya me he decidido

Me volteé, me acerqué a Yoh y lo quedé mirando parada enfrente.

. Esto… Quiero que lo escuches, por favor.

Él tragó saliva y asintió

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Anna se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido negro corto

. La canción se llama "Equivocada"

Parecía una niña pequeña indefensa que esperaba la aprobación de su padre

Que linda mi Anna

Sí, mi Anna

_**Sé que me enamoré  
>Yo caí perdida sin conocer<br>Que al salir el sol  
>Se te va el amor<strong>_

Eso quiere decir que…

_**Duele reconocer  
>Duele equivocarse y duele saber<br>Que sin ti es mejor  
>Aunque al principio no <strong>_

Anna tú…

Me paré de la silla emocionado, incrédulo, tonto

_**Me perdí  
>Apenas te vi<br>Siempre me hiciste  
>como quisiste <strong>_

. Anna…

_**Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
>Y no lo quise ver<br>Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
>Porque todo lo que empieza acaba<strong>_

. ¡SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, Anna Kyoyama está dando por ACABADA POR SIEMPRE su relación con NICHROM! – anunció Chocolove

La gente empezó a gritar alborotada

_**Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
>Porque cuesta tomar decisiones<br>Porque sé que va a doler  
>Y hoy pude entender<br>Que a esta mujer  
>Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste…<strong>_

. ¡ANNA! – corrí a abrazarla y ella recibiendo mi abrazo siguió cantando, mientras yo la llenaba de besos las mejillas

_**Hoy que no puedo más  
>Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás<br>Por tu desamor  
>Lastimada estoy<strong>_

. Anna yo… Yo… - empecé a lagrimear, ella también lagrimeó pero seguía cantando como una persona fuerte.

_**Me perdí  
>Apenas te vi<br>Siempre me hiciste como quisiste**_

Se estaba esforzando mucho para que no se le cortara la voz

Llorábamos juntos

_**Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
>Y no lo quise ver<br>Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
>Porque todo lo que empieza acaba<strong>_

. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, no tienes idea ¡Oh… Anna! – la empecé a abrazar más fuerte estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

_**Porque nunca tuve más razones  
>para estar sin él<br>Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
>Porque sé que va a doler <strong>_

. No sabes cuánto sufrí, cuánto lloré pero ahora… Pero ahora soy más feliz que nunca porque… Porque estaremos juntos porque… ¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! – grité en media canción, ella me calló con un beso fuerte y siguió cantando.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Yoh, fue muy difícil. Estuve tanto tiempo de mi vida con Nichrom

Pero… ¿Sabes? No podía aferrarme a algo que ya no daba más.

_**Sí, así me sentía  
>No sé por qué seguía<br>Apostándole mi vida a él **_

Y Cuando menos me di cuenta no dejaba de pensar en ti. Solo que no quería decírtelo hasta estar completamente segura de que no fuera despecho… Sino Amor

_**Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
>Y no lo quise ver<br>Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
>Porque todo lo que empieza acaba <strong>_

Y que estaría completamente segura de dejar esa relación en el pasado y poder estar junto a ti

Sin que me traicione la conciencia

_**Porque nunca tuve más razones  
>para estar sin él<br>Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
>Porque sé que va doler<strong>_

Aún no sé si te amo… Pero aprenderé a hacerlo. Gracias Yoh.

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

. Nichrom… ¿Estás bien?

Los odio

. Nichrom…

.Me las van a pagar

. Pero ¿No le habías dicho a Anna que lo ibas a aceptar?

. ¿Tú crees que dejaría a Anna libre tan fácilmente?

_**Y hoy pude entender  
>Que a esta mujer<br>Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste**_

. Nichrom, ya déjala. Quiere ser feliz, a tu lado sólo es sufrimiento y lo sabes.

. No, Anna me sigue amando.

. Nichrom supéralo

. Cállate Redseb, sabes el porqué te he llamado después de tantos años

. Sí, lo sé.

. Aun no te perdonaré que te hayas querido aprovechar de Anna en mi depresión

. Perdóname, no me pude aguantar.

. Me entero que la tocas, te mueres.

. ¿Y… Qué vamos a hacer?

. Confundirla

. ¿Y luego?

. La recupero

. ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si se queda con Yoh?

. Lo mato

. No puedes estar hablando en serio

. Anna es mía, no permitiré que otro hombre la haga suya. ¡NUNCA!

. Tranquilízate, hay muchas mujeres.

. No, Anna es única

. Nichrom, Estás obsesionado… ¿Qué hiciste con Horo Horo?

. Lo despedí

. ¿Por qué? Creí que era tu mejor amigo…

. Él se interpondrá entre Anna y yo

. Sabe lo que a ella le conviene

. Anna volverá, se hace la fuerte pero es más débil que un bebé indefenso.

. Qué pena que pienses así de ella

. La conozco, sé por dónde le duele

. ¿Y respecto a Yoh? ¿Cómo no sabes que la cambiará?

. ¿Sabes quién es Kino?

. Sí

. Le hará gusto sabes la situación del heredero de los Asakura

. Que maldito eres

. Gracias

. Por eso eres mi amigo

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Muchas felicidades Yoh… No pude evitar botar unas lágrimas. La verdad duele mucho

Pero… Si ustedes son felices, yo también

Aunque deberían ser más discretos con los besos

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

. Anna ¡Te Amo!

. ¡Anna y Yoh! ¡Anna y Yoh! ¡Anna y Yoh! ¡Anna y Yoh! – el público grita enloquecido

. Yoh… Gracias por todo…

Se aferró a mi pecho tal niña pequeña y lloraba tan inocentemente

. Superaremos todo juntos, ya lo verás. Creceremos más, nos casaremos, tendremos mini Yohs y mini Annas y verás como seremos más felices que cualquier basura que nos haya hecho daño.

. Me haces tan feliz – seguía llorando desconsoladamente, la gente miraba emocionada y enternecida

. Yo seré tu príncipe y tú serás mi princesa ¿Sí? Deja de llorar, no quiero verte llorar

. Es que no lloro de tristeza, Yoh. Soy, tan feliz… La vida es tan maravillosa. De los errores aprendemos y crecemos.

. Verás que nos reiremos de esto en algún momento

. Oigan… ¡Por aquí! – se paró entre nosotros Chocolove – A los que no somos felices y no tenemos pareja ¡Ya pues, dejen de presumir compadres!

. Jajaja – Anna se limpió las lágrimas y me dio un beso desesperado y apasionado. Obviamente correspondido

. Te amo

. Yo no estoy segura si puedo decírtelo

. Ya verás cómo te conquistaré totalmente

Nos dimos muchos besos seguidos tras los gritos del público

Ya sentados

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

. Hao… ¿Por qué lloras?

. … Me emocionaron mucho, esto está mejor que mi novela brasileña del canal 9

. Oh… ¿Cuál de todas?

. Este… El corazoncito de Chikitah HermOzshita

Más inventado

. ¡Sí lo he visto, está buenaza! ¿Crees que Chikitah se quede con BrAyAn o JonNatHan?

Puta madre, Anna qué cojuda eres para quedarte con este imbécil. Mejor regresa con Nichrom oye

. Yoh

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Quieres qué te haga una tomografía al cerebro?

. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

. Sólo pregunto

. Ah, ya, si quieres…

Gracias Dios, quiero ver si a mi hermano le sirven las neuronas.


	13. Ganadores

**"No creo que ningún hombre valga tanto como para tener dos mujeres y una mujer tan poco como para ser la segunda" - Marilyn Monroe**

**Perdonen si estoy haciendo mucho Len x Jeanne (es que queda hasta el próximo capítulo y luego se darán un tiempo que será un full pelea por Anna)**

**Canciones:**

**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo - PXNDX**

**Ayúdala - Mari Trini**

**Déjame ir - Paty Cantú**

**No se murió el amor - Mijares**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Era el mejor día de mi condenada vida.

Tomé mis decisiones y por primera vez me sentía tranquila por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

Nyorai acababa de expresarse, supongo que quiere que yo actúe, le diga algo…

Pero lo único que se me ocurre son mis momentos con Jeanne

**Yo sé que soy poco superficial  
>Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad<br>Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad  
>Para no perder el tiempo más<strong>

Sus besos, sus labios, todo.

Me siento mal por Nyorai, la verdad ella no merecía todo lo que le hago

Y yo la engañé, sólo porque se negó una vez

_**Sé que quieres, yo también  
>Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien<br>Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré  
>Y con elegancia yo te lo daré<strong>_

Ella siempre me ha sido leal, fiel

Y en la primera oportunidad yo le apuñalé por la espalda

5 años de relación, echados a la basura

_**Sé que me quieres tener  
>Y yo te prometo<br>Prometo no hablarte de amor**_

La verdad mi relación con Nyorai fue una cosa muy diferente a lo natural…

**FLASHBACK**

Ya íbamos 6 meses, locamente enamorados.

_**Me quieres tener  
>Tu cuerpo descomunal<br>Sin indumentaria  
>Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar <strong>_

. ¿Crees que por hacer tanto el amor estemos tan enamorados? – me dijo mientras me acariciaba Nyorai

. No lo sé, quizás porque estamos enamorados es que hacemos tanto el amor

_**¡Ah! tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
>Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más<br>Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
>Deseo hacerlo todo nada más<strong>_

. ¿O será que el amor nos hace a nosotros? – se rió

. Quizás – la besé suavemente y volvimos a lo nuestro

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Qué recuerdos…

_**Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
>Que igual y no estaré al amanecer<br>Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
>Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien<strong>_

Pero todo con Jeanne es tan… Diferente

…Mierda…

Me siento confundido

Aún no sé si echar todo a la basura

¿Ahora qué mierda hago?

_**Sé que me quieres tener  
>Y yo te prometo<br>Prometo no hablarte de amor**_

. Len Tao

. ¿…?

. Hola

. ¿Quién chucha eres?

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Pobre Nyorai

Llega un momento en que la gente explota y quiere expresarse, no importa la manera.

_**Me quieres tener  
>Tu cuerpo descomunal<br>Sin indumentaria  
>Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar<strong>_

…Anna…

Por fin decidiste, estoy tan orgullosa; orgullosa como cuando nos independizamos hace muchos años atrás

_**Sensual, la depravación en mí es sensual,  
>ruge mi nombre así, sensual<strong>_

Cantaré mi canción

Es un cupo que no podré retomar, ni para disculparme con Lyserg ni para demostrar amor a nadie.

Es una última oportunidad por este tiempo y a la vez

_**Sensual, la depravación en mí es sensual,  
>ruge mi nombre así, sensual<strong>_

La decisión más grande de mi carrera

Te extraño, Len. Te extraño demasiado.

Ahora lo eres todo, tu cuerpo, tus labios, todo.

_**Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
>Que igual y no estaré al amanecer<br>Crees que sólo te quiero para una vez  
>Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien<strong>_

Quisiera que lo tengamos una sola vez más, de despedida. Pero muy tarde.

Llegó nuestra hora

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

**Sé que me quieres tener  
>Y yo te prometo<br>Prometo no hablarte de amor**

. ¿Tú no eres… Cómo se llamaba… Ryu? – adivinó Len

. Un placer conocerte, Len Tao.

. Y bien, ¿Qué quieres?

. Lo sé todo

_**Me quieres tener  
>Tu cuerpo descomunal<br>Sin indumentaria  
>Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar<strong>_

. ¿Qué cosa…?

. Todo.

Entonces me sorprendí de sobremanera y empecé a temblar. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes (y eso que yo soy chino) y recordé todo, absolutamente todo.

Los sonidos de nuestro amor, las escapadas en la noche, las reservas en el hotel, las excusas que inventábamos, la compra de preservativos, todo lo que tenía que ver con mi amante, Jeanne.

. ¿Qué, qué es lo que sabes?

. Sé que engañas a Nyorai, maldito.

. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

. Len Tao, legítimo heredero de la dinastía Tao. Tiene sólo una hermana llamada Jun, comprometido, 26 años de edad…

. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

. Tengo mucho que contarte joven Len

. ¿Así? Y… ¿Se puede saber qué mierda me quieres contar?

. No, no, no. Insultos no, Len Tao. Hablemos tranquilamente porque es muy extenso; te sorprenderás mucho, mucho.

. Está bien, ¿Cuándo y Dónde?

. Ahora, fuera de este lugar.

. ¿¡AHORA!? ¿¡En los premios grammy!?

. Si bien yo sé, tú no has sido nominado.

. Imbécil… - me estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

. Quiero que sepas con quién te has metido y la verdadera historia de tu prometida. ¿No quieres saber?

. ¿Por qué me lo quieres contar?

. Quizás ambos terminemos ganando

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Len… ¿Dónde estás? No te veo, he acabado mi canción

¿Por qué todo ha terminado así? No… Tenías que venir y abrazarme, pedirme disculpas, decir que todo estaría bien.

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Decepción? ¿Angustia? ¿Indignación?

NO… Ahora me oirás Len Tao. Ya me cansé de que a mi corazón lo destruyas de esta manera…

. Jeanne

. ¿Nyorai?

. ¿Has visto a Len?

. …No… ¿Por qué?

. No lo he visto hace un rato, he acabado mi presentación… Debería estar aquí

. … Supongo que aparecerá luego

. Iré a buscarlo, quizás haya salido de la premiación

. Espera.

Jeanne me jaló un poco de la tela del vestido para detenerme, me volteé sorprendida. ¿Por qué me detendría?

. Quiero… Quiero que escuches mi presentación… ¿Tú… Puedes por favor?

Ella estaba muy sonrojada y apenada. La entiendo un poco, quizás esté nerviosa porque es un momento importante en nuestra carrera.

. Descuida, te acompaño.

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Que gran error el de Jeanne, porque Ryu ahora las va a joder a las dos con Len. Tú Nyorai, por ocultar muchas cosas. Y tú Jeanne, por no ser la que todos creen que eres. Ahora están hablando y ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo…

Fijándome en lo importante, ¿A dónde ha ido Anna?

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Estaba muy nervioso, aproveché unos instantes para llevarla mientras ponían videos musicales de los cantantes que ya habíamos salido.

. Y, bueno, yo preguntaba, la verdad, yo…

. Dilo de una vez, Yoh

. ¿Cómo así… Cómo así te decidiste?

. Jajaja, era eso. Yo estaba muy nerviosa.

. ¿Y… entonces?

. Salió de aquí – ella puso mi mano en su pecho, yo estaba muy colorado. Peor me puse al darme cuenta que su corazón estaba acelerado y ella también se había sonrojado violentamente – Poco a poco me di cuenta que todo el amor que yo le tenía a él se convirtió en decepción para pasar después a indiferencia.

. Entonces… Si Nichrom te dice para regresar y… - tragué saliva y no pude evitar poner una cara de enojo – te besa, tú ¿Volverías con él?

. No, Yoh

. ¿Y… por qué?

. Porque no dejo de pensar en ti, Yoh. – me impacté tanto que quedé con la boca abierta – Y no quería creérmelo, lloré mucho negándolo, ¿Cómo aceptar un amor tan rápido? ¿Cómo haber lastimado a un chico tan bueno? Todo, todo me afectó. Y cuando sonaban esas estúpidas canciones de las radios yo sólo pensaba en ti.

. ¿En mí?

. En tu risa de niño dulce, en tu sonrisa despreocupada, en tus ojos profundos y distantes de mí, en tu olor, en tus besos apasionados y desesperados de cariño, en tu voz que me producía tanta calma y yo… - ella humedeció sus ojos, me quedé impactado viéndola

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un sueño? Quizás sí, y uno de los que no me quiero despertar para nada. Todo está tan perfecto, tan magnífico

. Te hice mucho daño Yoh – se lanzó a abrazarme, llorando como una niña pequeña – Perdóname, fui una tonta – decía entre sollozos - ¿Podemos intentarlo?

. Anna… - agarré su rostro y la mire fijamente - ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

Cerró los ojos y luego me miró fijamente

. Sí

. Entonces sí – le agarré el rostro y le di al menos diez besos mientras repetía que sí

Ella reía, su sonrisa era la más espléndida de todas

Definitivamente, estaba enamorado.

. Hemos vuelto con los cantantes ¡PÚBLICOOO! – la gente gritaba enloquecida

. Y la siguiente es Jeanne ¡La dama de hierro!

. Yoh, va a cantar Jeanne… Vamos

. Sí, Anna – justo en ese momento vi su mano, dudé un poco pero la tomé

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió

¡Soy tan feliz!

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Anna, Hao y Nyorai me observan ¿Dónde andarás Len?

En fin, Ya no puedo tardar

. Queridos fans, quizás la mayoría de ustedes me estén odiando…

Efectivamente, me miraban feo

. Me equivoqué mucho. El hombre con el que engañe a Lyserg… También tiene pareja. Lyserg, no lo merecías perdóname.

Las lágrimas me traicionaban

. No diré su nombre, pero les quiero dedicar esa canción. A él y a su pareja, fui una basura… Perdón

…_**Ayúdala…**_

_**No le lleves la contraria**_

_**Pon sus pies sobre la tierra**_

_**Sin que apenas se dé cuenta…**_

_**Pero no quiebres sus alas, **_

_**hoy teñidas de esperanza**_

Mírame fijamente Nyorai. Aunque no estés segura si Len te engaña y si es conmigo. Escúchame, porque quiero dejártelo libre.

_**Ayúdala**_

_**Que yo existo, no le digas**_

_**Es tu amante, es tu amiga**_

_**La elegiste libremente**_

_**Mientras yo te sonreía, **_

_**te alejabas de mi vida**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Así que vas a dejar a Len. Muy bien Jeanne, ellos se van a casar en sólo unos meses.

Pero la cosa va así: Si lo que sienten en verdad es amor, deben olvidarse de todo lo demás.

_**Y jamás dejes de amarla,**_

_**En su mundo búscala…**_

_**Si su estrella se ha perdido,**_

_**Roba otra y dásela**_

_**Yo te ruego que la quieras,**_

_**Que la aceptes cómo es**_

_**Es un astro, un velero**_

_**Una lluvia hecha deseo, por caer…**_

Si ya se han comprometido sentimentalmente tendrán que aceptarlo los otros

Nyorai y Lyserg tendrán que resignarse

Pero primero Nyorai Tienes que enterarte

Pero no seré yo quien te lo diga.

_**Ayúdala**_

_**Pon un sol en su ventana**_

_**Júrale que antes de ella**_

_**El placer era la trampa**_

_**Has que brillen sus mejillas **_

…_**Miéntele cuando le hablas…**_

Quizás estés cometiendo un error

Yo como amiga, sólo puedo aconsejarte. Tú guiarás tu propio camino

_**Ayúdala**_

_**Y no te separes de ella**_

_**Ya no tiene 20 años**_

_**Aunque hablando los parezca**_

_**Sus ojeras maquilladas **_

_**Son azules como el alba**_

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Qué hermosa canción, ¿Para quién será? Es imposible para mí y Len porque en todo caso Len estaría aquí escuchando

Entonces realmente querías que la escuche porque estás nerviosa

_**Y Jamás dejes de amarla**_

_**En su mundo búscala**_

_**Si su estrella se ha perdido,**_

_**Roba otra y dásela **_

Qué bueno saber que tengo amigas

_**Yo te ruego que la quieras**_

_**Y la aceptes cómo es**_

_**Es un astro, un velero**_

_**Una lluvia hecha deseo… Por caer**_

* * *

><p><strong>RYU<strong>

Cómo odio a este tipo, me quitó lo que más amé… Amo…

Y encima no es honorable

_**Y Jamás dejes de amarla**_

_**En su mundo búscala**_

_**Si su estrella se ha perdido,**_

_**Roba otra y dásela**_

Pero se enterará de todo. Ya veremos si sigue pensando tan bien de "sus" mujeres

_**Yo te ruego que la quieras,**_

_**Que la aceptes cómo es**_

_**Es un astro, un velero**_

_**Una lluvia hecha deseo… por caer**_

. Magnífica canción, doncella de hierro

. Espero que le estés escuchando – Jeanne se retiró cabizbaja

Me cae mal, sin embargo yo nunca hablaría mal de una mujer

. ¿Y qué piensas Len?

. …

. Acaban de terminar contigo

. Sé sus motivos, tiene pena por ella

. ¿Y tú no?

. Cállate

. Ay… Que tosco

. Tengo que hablar con Jeanne y Nyorai, ¿Podrías apurarte?

. Hmmm, ¿Con quién quieres empezar?

. Jeanne

. ¿Tan poco te importa la mujer con la que ESTABAS dispuesto a casarte?

. Es que todo cambio…

. Igual que tu canción "Todo cambio" ¿No?

. No seas idiota, es que Jeanne es diferente y no sé qué me pasó cuando la vi

. Te propongo una cosa, Jeanne sufre porque hacen sufrir a sus respectivas parejas. Deja a Nyorai y no compliquemos esto

* * *

><p><strong>LEN<strong>

¿Qué quiere este tipo? No lo entiendo

. ¿Por qué tanto afán con Nyorai?

. ¿Entonces empezamos con ella?

. …Sólo apúrate

. Hace cinco años, antes de que la conocieras. Yo era su amor, su vida, su todo. Éramos felices

. Cuando yo la conocí estaba soltera, destrozada, desesperada…

. Cállate – él golpeó la mesa con fuerza y mucho dolor en sus facciones – Lo sé, todo. Sin embargo, yo he venido a contarte las cosas que TÚ no sabes.

. ¿Cómo qué?

. Sati y no nos conocimos mucho tiempo antes de ti. Yo fui su amor de secundaria, nuestra relación duró 5 años, estábamos en planes de casamiento.

. ¿Sati? ¿Planes de casamiento?

. ¿No te dijo?

. ¿Qué cosa?

. Su verdadero nombre es Sati, se lo cambió por su carrera, la cual, empezó para encontrarme.

. ¿Encontrarte? No estoy entendiendo nada

. Yo la dejé sola, la abandoné en un hotel

. Maldito – me paré dispuesto a tirarle un puñete

. La dejé diciéndole que éramos muy jóvenes para compromisos mayores, que tenía que vivir…

Me senté, recordé que eso había pasado. Nyorai ahora me pertenecía.

. La cosa es que ni bien me fui, me sentí muy vacío. Me enteré de lo que hizo, empezó una carrera de artista para encontrarme, para pedirme que regresara.

. Por eso tantas canciones con esa temática

. Sí

. ¿Y si has perdido 5 años, por qué has vuelto?

. Quiero retomar con ella

. Bueno, yo soy su prometido. Así que vete a la mierda.

. ¿Y Jeanne?

. …

. No Len, tienes que elegir. La engañas, le das migajas de tu mísero amor y… ¿La quieres mantener a tu lado?

. …

. Déjala irse, sólo cancela el compromiso y oficializa tu relación con Jeanne. Porque de todas maneras, vas a terminar con Nyorai cuando se entere de tu infidelidad.

. No la dejaré

_**AMOR…**_

_**Qué conveniente situación, **_

_**Me has conformado el corazón  
>con las migajas de tu amor…<br>Por ti, no creo en mí,  
>y aun así pides más<strong>_

. Entonces está bien que tú y Jeanne hayan terminado

_**No me queda nada ¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

. Quiero estar con Jeanne pero Nyorai… ¡Agh me siento un idiota!

_**¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**_

. Y lo eres, Déjala ir. Yo la haré más feliz de lo que la podrías hacer.

_**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir…**_

. No

. ¡Qué necio!

_**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**_

. Es que… Dame tiempo

. Conozco un bonito proverbio…

_**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí**_

. ¿Qué?

. Dice que si estás enamorado de dos personas te quedes con la segunda, porque si de verdad estuvieras enamorado de la primera nunca hubieras visto a la segunda.

_**AMOR…**_

_**Si ya no existe otro adjetivo  
>para este amor tan despectivo,<br>Dime, ¿Qué diablos haces ya conmigo,  
>y qué hago aquí?<br>Por qué aun así pides más**_

. El problema es "¿Cómo echar a la basura tantos años de relación?" ¡Y UN COMPROMISO!

. Dilo, no te pueden forzar a casarte

_**No me queda nada ¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

. Pero no estoy seguro

. Déjala ir, diablos. ¡Qué terco! Total, te vas a encamar con la otra siempre. ¿Para qué quieres a Nyorai?

_**¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**_

. La quiero mucho

. Pero no la amas. Si en verdad la quisiste o la quieres. Déjala por su bien

. … - tragué saliva

_**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir…**_

Él lanzó un gran suspiro

. ¿No querrás que se vuelva dependiente de ti o sí?

. No es eso

_**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**_

. Ya eres muy poco hombre para ella, bastardo infiel… Mira, Jeanne es muy hermosa y terminó su relación con Lyserg ¡Todo es perfecto!

_**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**_

Es que no entiendes… Yo encontré el amor con Nyorai

. Y la pasión con Jeanne ¡Llega al punto!

_**Si alguna vez que me quisiste, sólo déjame ir…**_

_**. **_Un mes

. ¡Por los grandes espíritus! ¡Ya no la hagas sufrir!

…_**Déjame ir…**_

. Te imploro, no como el prometido de tu ex, sino como un hombre confundido

. No sé si darte ese tiempo, podría ir a decirle ahora mismo

_**¡No me queda nada, ¿Qué quieres de mí!?**_

. Por favor, no te lo pido, te lo suplico… Dame tiempo

. Un mes

_**¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**_

. Dejaré que sigas con Nyorai un mes más. Pero… La veo llorar, te iré a romper la cara

_**Guarda tus palabras y Déjame ir…**_

. Está bien, un juramento de hombre a hombre

. Len Tao, igual si no la dejas. Seré tu sombra día y noche, no te la dejaré.

_**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**_

. Entiendo…

. Si eliges a Jeanne te contaré su pasado

. … Está bien

_**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Y el último cantante de la noche es…

. El más querido del mundo

. Nada más y nada menos que el mete cachos

. ¡Nichrom!

Yoh me estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mirando rencoroso a la dirección de ese hombre que tanto me había hecho sufrir.

. Anna, Yoh, Hao, público… ¡Qué gusto da verlos!

¿Qué pretende ese canalla?

. Yo creo que eres puro despecho Kyoyama, no me has olvidado, no puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente.

. Ese imbécil… Le voy a partir la cara

. Yoh, espera. Quiero oír su teatro

. ¡Anna, NO SE MURIÓ EL AMOR!

. Ya lo hizo…

_**No se murió el amor  
>aunque no siempre resulta fácil vivirlo a diario<strong>_

_**No se murió el amor, todavía…**_

Ya he elegido, resígnate. No te humilles más, Nichrom

_**La suma de los dos,  
>las ilusiones, la fantasía...<br>el hambre de seguir, continúa**_

Yoh me hará feliz, será el padre de mis hijos. Será el hombre que nunca fuiste.

Olvídate de mí

_**Más que ayer y menos que mañana menos  
>cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más dentro…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Eres un ridículo, ¡Ya Ganó Yoh!

Lamentablemente, ya no tenemos oportunidad

¡RÍNDETE!

_**El hierro y el imán,  
>granos de arena,<br>gotas de lluvia,  
>globos de espuma,<br>mitades de un total matemático.**_

* * *

><p><strong>HORO HORO<strong>

Me despediste por seguir con tu teatrito. Todavía que te ayudé a entrar al concierto de Anna, todavía que te aconsejo y me quedo contigo a pesar de la basura que eres.

_**Siempre queda un ángulo,  
>un rincón inédito,<br>que conduce al éxtasis  
>en el cuerpo a cuerpo<strong>_

¿Qué pasó con el Nichrom dulce, romántico, buena persona?

¿Adónde te está llevando tu obsesión?

_**NO SE MURIÓ EL AMOR,  
>MUY AL CONTRARIO SIGUE AVIVANDO EL DESEO A DIARIO<br>SIN DESCANSAR JAMÁS, SIN DESFALLECER**_

Te vas a destruir peor, mira a Lyserg, ya se rindió… ¡La dejó! ¡Déjala tú también!

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

_**Ninguno de los dos somos perfectos  
>tenemos vicios,<br>hacemos trampas,  
>mentimos porque sí,<br>por vanidad...**_

No se acercará a Anna. Hará los berrinches que quiera, pero no dejaré que se acerque a mi Anna.

¡YA LA PERDISTE! ¡SE FUE DE TU LADO! ¡YA NO TE AMA!

Me eligió más y a pesar de que hay inconvenientes…

_**Igual que el campo da  
>mejores frutos después del fuego nacen las flores.<br>tras de la tempestad brilla más el sol**_

LO LOGRAREMOS, cometiendo errores, teniendo peleas, PERO LO LOGRAREMOS.

PORQUE NOS QUEREMOS, Tú ya no formas parte de NUESTRA historia…

_**En la geografía  
>de un amor perfecto,<br>siempre hay accidentes que lo hacen bello...**_

No quiero que la hagas sufrir más… Si una vez la quisiste, déjala ya… Ahora me tiene

No sufrirá ni por ti ni por nadie

_**No se murió el amor,  
>muy al contrario sigue avivando el deseo a diario<br>sin descansar jamás, sin desfallecer**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

No te preocupes Anna, sé que lo haces por no quedar mal frente a la multitud. Fingirás que quieres a Yoh y terminarás con él sólo para que no pases mala racha frente a tu público.

Para que piensen que te respetas o algo así.

No te dejaré por nada, nacimos para estar juntos. Yoh no lo comprendería…

_**No se murió el amor  
>granos de arena,<br>gotas de lluvia,  
>globos de espuma,<br>mitades de un total  
>tal para cual...<br>no se murió el amor...**_

. Terca canción…

. Sí, terca diría también yo – dijo Yoh

. Eres un pobre iluso

. ¿Qué me has dicho?

. BASTA, Yoh no te dejes provocar

. Tienes razón Annita

. No le hables con tanta confianza, subnormal

. ES MI NOVIA

. ES MI MUJER

. ¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO!

. ¡YA! ¡PAREN!

. El ambiente está que arde

. No debemos pelearnos Nichrom, somos amigos

. NO LO SOMOS

. Que sí

. Anna, ¿Qué le ves?

. Es perfecto así.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Yoh me dio un corto beso tras lo que dije

. ¡No aproveches! – reclamó el imbécil de Nichrom

. ¡Es mía, pisa tierra! – me abrazó Yoh

. ¡No es tuya! ¡Yo la tuve primero! – intentó separar los brazos de Yoh de encima

. …

. ¡Pero ya no volverá, ya fuiste! – me abrazaba y pegaba su cachete con el mío

PAM

. Anna no tenías que golpearnos…

. Tus izquierdas legendarias siguen doliendo como nunca

. Cállense que estamos en los grammy

. ¡Hablando de eso! – gritó Chocolove – tengo los resultados

La gente gritaba emocionada

. ¡Aquí les va! – dijo Peyote

Estábamos todos en fila. Nerviosos, algunos mirando hacia arriba, otros hacia abajo.

. ¡Álbum del Año es…!

Todos estábamos nerviosos, sudando se podría decir…

. La más elegante y delicada…

. ¡El Álbum del año es…!

. ¡DILO! – dijimos los cantantes y el público a la vez

. ¡AMOR TRASCENDENTAL!

* * *

><p><strong>NYORAI<strong>

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mi rostro, todos me abrazaban con felicitaciones.

. Es… Estoy tan contenta – me limpiaba las lágrimas mientras me daban mi premio.

. Silencio producción…

Las luces se apagaron. Sólo iluminándome y el reflector andando por todo el lugar en busca del siguiente ganador.

. ¡Disco del año…!

. Pa' que vean

. El Disco es… ¡BETTER TOGETHER! De Asakura Twins

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

Lo logramos, Yoh. Lo logramos.

Los aplausos, las miradas orgullosas del público… Perfecto, todo era tan perfecto

. ¡HAO!

. ¡YOH!

Nos dimos un largo abrazo, lleno de satisfacción y emoción.

. Tengan, es por su canción "Yo Te Voy a Amar"

Somos… Tan jodidamente felices

. ¡Canción del año…!

. ¡¿AHORA QUIÉN?!

Eso sí me dejo boquiabierto

. ¡¿QUÉ?! – Todos a la vez

. Considerada la canción con más sentimiento – dijo Chocolove

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Sólo un material más, pero esto demuestra lo fuerte que es mi amor por Anna

Que hasta premios ha ganado

. Gracias gente – besé mi mano y puse un símbolo de amor y paz a la gente.

Pensaba encontrar malas caras, pero vi gente emocionada, esas personas esperaban algo de mí…

O estaban orgullosos de mi manera de querer remediar las cosas…

No lo sé

. ¡MEJOR ARTISTA!

. ¡KYOYAMA ANNA!

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Yo… YA SABÍAAAA (Orgullo por delante)

. ¡Gracias público, no sería posible sin cada uno de ustedes!

. ¡Anna! ¡Nyorai! ¡YOH! ¡HAOOOOOOOO! ¡NICHROMMMMMMM AMOR! ¡YOOOOOOOOH HAZME UN HIJOOOO! ¡ANNA MAMASITA!

La gente a veces estresaba…

. ¡LO SIENTO CHICAS, MIS HIJOS SERÁN DE ANNA!

…

. ¡Anna estás roja! – me dijo Jeanne

. Maldito Yoh… - desperté de mi niñería - ¿Estás bien?

. Sí… No te preocupes por mí, estoy contenta por ti la verdad. Lo que quería decir con mis canciones, lo hice…

. Jeanne qué contenta estoy de que hayas madurado, luego tengo que hablar contigo

. Ahora que todos vamos a tu casa

. ¿A mi casa?

. Anna, me olvidé decirte – rio como niñito Yoh – Te tengo una sorpresa – se rascó la cabeza

. Cuando todos se vayan, te daré una golpiza por usar MI casa sin permiso

. Perdón

. No hay de qué – le besé los labios y él apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

. ¡WUUUUUUUUU!

. Déjala mierda

. Ya Nichrom PARA

. Será una larga noche…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los comentarios! Sin ustedes no estaría escribiendo :'( aunque me siento triste ya que veo que ya no dejan muchos, por eso a lo serio colgaré cada dos o una semana.<p>

PERDONEN A LOS QUE RECIÉN LES PONGO SUS SUGERENCIAS, pero ya ta :D

MILAGRO 3 ME HACES FELIZ LEYENDO, DÉJAME UN COMENTARIO MILAGROSO (Lectores no se asusten, es mi amiga)

Annita Asakuraa: Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo (si gustas claro) ^_^

Starssmall: ERES LA MÁS FIEL ;-; Te adoroo uuuy que picarona con Len (y) jajajaja el próx cap saldrá la sorpresa de Yoh, la reacción de Len, el plane de Nichron o:

¿Mary dónde andaaas? :C


	14. Sorpresas

**Aquí está el cap :D actualizaré cada Domingo o Lunes o Martes a partir de ahora (cad semanas)**

**¿Cuándo el "gustar" de alguien se convierte en amor? Sólo, ¿Cuál es la frontera donde gustar de alguien cambia verdaderamente a amarlo?**

**Canciones: **

_**D****ígale - David Bisbal **_

_**Quédate - Paola Vargas**_

* * *

><p><strong>JUN<strong>

. Pillika, ¿Tienes la lista?

. Sí: Len, Jeanne, Nyorai, Lyserg…

. Tacha a Lyserg, no creo que venga…

. Tienes razón – Pillika sonó apenada, triste

. ¿Qué pasa Pillika?

. Todo ha cambiado tanto

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Todo ha cambiado tanto. Aún puedo recordar esa época tan hermosa, cuando Anna y Nichrom parecían la pareja ideal, cuando ambos se morían por el otro. Aún puedo recordar cuando Jeanne sonreía y se desesperaba por ver a Lyserg. Cuando Horo Horo estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, cuando él y Nichrom eran mejores amigos. Y es tan triste que de un momento a otro, toda la alegría que veíamos en sus rostros haya desaparecido.

. Igual, yo no aprobaba el compromiso de mi hermano Len con Nyorai, pero luego vi lo enamorados que estaban. Y aunque no lo creyera, podía ver cómo la tristeza que ella tenía en los ojos, desaparecía poco a poco.

. Increíble, mi hermano como ex mánager de Nichrom y el tuyo haciendo sufrir a la que tanto amó.

. La vida da vueltas tan trágicas, pero recuerda: Después de la lluvia, sale el sol

. Sí, mirando el lado positivo: Mi hermano sigue siendo pareja de Damuko… Y eso me hace muy feliz

Vi sonreír a Pillika, era una niña tan dulce

. Tenemos que continuar la sorpresa para Anna, queremos que nuestra amiga siga sonriendo ¿No?

. Sí

* * *

><p><strong>HAO<strong>

_**Flashback**_

. Ya llamé a la abuela para explicarle que no llegaremos

. Al fin haces algo útil, Yoh

. Y tendremos que quedarnos con Ryu hasta que se mejore un poco más

. Sólo se dio un golpecito…

. Tiene una pierna rota, una contusión y 7 chinchones

. ¡YA SÉ, ESTÁ HECHO MIERDA!

. Jajaja, bueno entremos a verlo

Y entramos…

. ¡Hola!

. ¡Hola chicos!

…

. Te hemos dejado una pierna rota, una contusión y 6 chinchones y… ¿Sólo nos dices: Hola?

. 7 chinchones

. Ah perdón, qué educación la mía ¿Cómo se encuentran esta noche?

Me caí tipo _Condorito (¡Plop!)_

. Bueno sé que será raro lo que te he de decir pero… ¡Somos tus más grandes fans! – gritó el tarado de Yoh

. ¿Asakura Twins? ¿Mis fans?

. ¿Conoces nuestra música? – me levanté sorprendido

. ¿Hay alguien en todo Estados Unidos que no conozca su música?

. WOW, estoy impresionado. ¡Somos conocidos!

. Cerca de los grammy, no te olvides.

. Y bien Ryu, ¿Nos podrías responder unas cosas?

. Sí, claro

. ¿Adónde ibas cuando te atropelló Hao?

. … OE - reclamé molesto

. Estaba yendo al bar

. … En… ¿En noche buena?

. Sí

. ¿Por qué?

. ¿No es obvio? No tenía con quién pasarla – respondí indignado por la idiotez de Yoh

. ¡Hao!

. Es cierto

. Perdón… - se disculpó Yoh por mi actitud

. No te preocupes, me gustaría contarles una historia, Asakura Twins

. Tenemos tiempo

. Yo tenía una relación de 5 años hace poco con una hermosa mujer llamada Sati

. ¿Y qué pasó? – cuestionó valientemente Yoh

. La verdad, no sé por qué estás contándonos algo importante a unos desconocidos, contando que lo podríamos usar en tu contra – recalqué

. Confío en ustedes

. Nunca haríamos eso, ¿Verdad Hao?

. Sólo le advierto que cosas importantes deberían quedarse discretas, la gente es cruel

. Lo sé, pero por ahora quiero contarles, puesto a que no tengo a quién decírselo y bueno… La soledad es mala

. …Progrese

. Ella es una gran empresaria, éramos enamorados desde los años colegiales, sin embargo, llegó un momento en mi vida en que sentí que me faltaba algo y llegué a la conclusión que era: Vivir lo que me quedaba de juventud

. Lo dices como si fueras un anciano y sólo tienes 24 años

. Sí sé, la cosa es que la dejé un día cualquiera. Y no la he visto hace 3 años

. Y no la puede olvidar ¿Verdad? – intervino Yoh

. No… Y odio en lo que me he convertido, lo odio tanto, soy un alcohólico que la extraña tanto.

. Y… ¿Por qué no regresa? – mi hermano y su clara inocencia

. Ella ha conseguido a alguien

. Pero si ha desaparecido 3 años ¡Es lo más obvio! – dije yo

. No entienden, no puedo vivir así. La extraño, la añoro…

. Tengo una idea, Hao

. Qué – respondí cortante

. ¡Ayudémoslo!

. ¿Lo harían?

. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a esa mujer?

. Es cierto, yo tampoco sé de su paradero

. ¿Y cómo sabe lo de su nueva pareja?

. Él la ha anunciado

. ¿Él es famoso?

. Él es el conocido cantante Len Tao

. Fiu… - silbé yo – Buena competencia. Los cantantes le ponen a cien a ella ¿No?

. Yo no sé, pero algo que sí sé es que me extraña.

. Bueno y si la viéramos ¿Qué le diríamos?

_**No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
>aquellos ojos tristes<br>soñadores que yo amé**_

Oh… Por Dios ¡El gran Ryu está cantando!

Aunque no lo admite, soy su más grande fan

_**La dejé por conquistar una ilusión  
>y perdí su rastro<br>y ahora sé que es ella  
>todo lo que yo buscaba<strong>_

. Ryu…

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Pobre Ryu, cómo se debe sentir

Quizás yo sólo tenga 17 años y esté empezando en la música pero… Siento un poco de empatía con él

**Y ahora estoy aquí…  
>Buscándola de nuevo y ya no está<br>…Se fue…**

_**Tal vez usted la ha visto  
>dígale…<br>Que yo siempre la adoré  
>y que nunca la olvidé<br>que mi vida es un desierto  
>y muero yo de sed<strong>_

. Sati, ella, cambió su nombre

. ¿Qué?

. Tan mal la dejé que buscó encontrarme desesperadamente, mientras yo estaba en negación

_**Y dígale también  
>que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.<strong>_

. ¿Cómo así?

. Estudiando se convirtió en cantante para encontrarme

. ¿Qué cantante es?

. Nyorai

. Fiu… - silbé de nuevo

_**No hay brillo en las estrellas  
>ya ni el sol me calienta<br>y estoy muy solo aquí  
>no sé a dónde fue<br>por favor dígale usted**_

. Ya me parecía raro que esa cantante haga tantas canciones con la temática de un amor que debe regresar

. Sí

. Pero Ryu, no seas negativo ¡La encontraremos!

_**Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé  
>que siento sus caricias<br>y su olor está en mi piel  
>cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí<br>la cubría de besos  
>y entre mil caricias<br>la llevaba a la locura. **_

. No sé por qué pienso que nos convertiremos en grandes amigos

. Hao ¡Ya conocemos a nuestro ídolo!

No pude evitar reírme

_**Y ahora estoy aquí  
>Buscándola de nuevo y ya no está<br>…se fue…**_

Yoh era una persona tan tierna a veces, pero dentro de esa personalidad podíamos ver a alguien que sufre demasiado

_**Tal vez usted la ha visto  
>dígale:<br>Que yo siempre la adoré  
>y que nunca la olvidé<br>que mi vida es un desierto  
>y muero yo de sed<strong>_

. Supongo que somos amigos, Ryu

. Un placer, Hao Asakura

. Oh por favor, no dejes de cantar

_**Dígale también  
>que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar<br>no hay brillo en las estrellas  
>ya ni el sol me calienta…<br>y estoy muy solo aquí  
>no sé que donde fue<br>por favor dígale usted  
><strong>_

…_**Dígale…**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ryu ya debe haberle dicho todo a Len

Espero que lo hayamos ayudado, la verdad hemos pasado cosas inolvidables

Aparte de Manta. Pienso que es nuestro único amigo

. Bien, ya llegamos a tu casa, Anna

. Yoh, sólo espero que no tengas que recibir un golpe por lo que va a haber ahí

. Jajaja, no te preocupes

Y aunque la felicidad de mi hermano sea al lado de la mujer que amo

Sólo espero, sea feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

Genial, me tapan los ojos para entrar a MI casa

. Y bien, ya entramos a mi apartamento. Sólo espero que la sorpresa no sea la clásica en la que todos están ocultos y gritan ¡Sorpresa! Porque es lo más clásico del mundo…

. Ay Annita, yo sé que es difícil sorprenderte – dijo Yoh abrazándome por la espalda

. Bueno si no es eso, entonces puede ser un televisor nuevo que tanta falta me hace – la espera me está matando

. No, Anna, no es el Smart TV que tanto quieres – dijo Jeanne y juraría con una gotita de sudor en la frente

. ¡Sáquenme ya esta venda!

. Sólo si me das un beso

. Bésame y luego me desatas

. Okey, amor

Siento los suaves labios de Yoh posarse sobre los míos, sentí mi cara arder y mi corazón a mil pálpitos por segundo.

. ¡Yoh estás rojo! – esa Jeanne ni una oportunidad de molestar se pierde

. ¡Uy pisado! (pisado se le dice al hombre que NO manda en la relación, me refiero a que ELLA manda ¡Vivan las mujeres en este mundo tan machista!) – dijo Hao

. Jajaja no molesten, Anna te voy a desatar…

. ¡Pisado!

. Cállate

. ¡¿Desátame?!

. A la orden

. ¡PISADO! – todos los presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo

. ¡YAAAA!

Yoh, me mueves por dentro con tus niñerías. No sé cómo haces para mover mi mundo en un segundo… Quizás tarde un buen tiempo en volver a ser la misma de hace tanto tiempo, pero créeme que me esforzaré para sacar este miserable dolor que me mata por dentro…

Sólo por ti, daré todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

. Deja de llorar

. No comprendes… tanto tiempo…. Mi Anna, no puede ser

. ¡Ya! Mira Nichrom, vamos a hacer la estrategia que tanto deseas ¡Acabaremos su relación! ¡Conténtate!

. Sí – me sequé las lágrimas – mi amigo Horo Horo, ¿Qué hará ahora?

. Tu obsesión te llevó a despreciarlo, ¿Quieres que lo llame?

. No, se va a negar, no colaborará

. ¿Tu obsesión puede más que tu amistad?

. No es obsesión, es amor de los que no se repiten, Redseb

. Y bien… ¿Qué haremos?

. Ahora es un buen momento, Asakura no está en su casa. Podemos verla

. ¿A quién?

. A ella, será una fuerte arma

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

. Sé que has pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y pienso que quizás necesitas distraerte un poco

¿Qué…?

. Oh por Dios… Yoh… ¿Han preparado todo esto ustedes?

. Sí, Anna

Un trampolín gigante, una piscina de pelotitas, unos columpios… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi casa?

. Sé que a ti te falto mucho de esto en tu infancia y bueno…

No pude soportarlo más, me lancé a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de besos desesperados.

. ¿Cómo haces esto siempre?

. ¿Qué cosa? – me decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado

. Sorprenderme de esta manera

Nichrom nunca lo hizo…

. Oye Yoh

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Quieres estrenar la piscina más tarde?

. ¿Ah?

. … Qué lento eres

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAO<strong>

. ¿Buenas?

. ¿Quién es? El joven Yoh no se encuentra

. Vengo a buscarte a ti, princesa

. ¿Tú eres…?

. Sé que sabes quién soy, la competencia de tu prometido por Anna ¿O no?

. …¿Qué es lo que quieres?

. ¿Tú amas al Asakura?

. Sí

. Entonces te interesará esta estrategia

. Te escucho

* * *

><p><strong>YOH <strong>

Nos hemos divertido increíblemente: Anna y yo nos subimos juntos al trampolín, Pillika y Jun cocinaban meriendas, Hao jugaba con Nyorai y Horo Horo, Jeanne estaba alistando el karaoke. Qué pena que ni Lyserg ni Len pudieran venir.

Finalmente se fueron todos… Ha sido un día agotador, Hao me ha dejado y yo he decidido acompañar un rato más a Anna.

. Yoh

. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

. ¿Me abrazas?

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAO<strong>

. Vamos ¿Qué dices?

. Yo… No sé, no puedo hacerle eso

. ¿Te respetas en algo? ¿Crees que Yoh te puede tratar como basura?

. Pero…

. Así nunca vas a ganar su corazón, tienes que mostrar que si tú eres su prometida, tiene que respetarte y adorarte. No hacerte roche público. Además, ¿Has pensado en la reacción de Anna cuando te vea y sepa quién eres? Terminarán al instante, ¿No quieres a Yoh para ti?

Mientras más lo escucho, más me convenzo. Algo me dice que está mal lo que iría a hacer, pero otra cosa me dice que soy demasiado sumisa.

. No creo que sea la mejor manera entrar de improvisto

. Recurramos a lo inicial ¿No crees? ¿Qué pasaría si Kino se enterara de lo que hace su heredero?

. …Lo reemplaza o quizá le pone un duro castigo

. ¿Y quieres ser la esposa de Yoh?

. Sí

. ¿Entonces?

. Está bien… Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

_**Yo que pensé  
>que todo había acabado ya<br>para mí, y que mi corazón **_

_**No volvería a sentir…**_

Me abrazó la espalda y me respiraba en el cuello, era tan dulce, tan tierno.

_**Un amor así**_

. ¿Me quieres?

. Te amo

. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

_**Yo que juré  
>que nunca más iba a entregar el alma.<strong>_

. Porque lo siento acá, Anna – señaló su pecho que latía rápidamente.

. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no estoy segura de amarte.

. Toma tu tiempo, no te presiones – selló sus palabras con un tierno beso en mis labios

_**Y ahora si te miro se me escapa**_

_**Y vuela hacia ti**_

. Me das mucho más de lo que merezco, Yoh

. ¿Tú crees? – me empezó a besar el cuello

. Soy débil a los besos en el cuello

. ¿En serio?

. Lo haces a breve

_**Porque te has convertido en parte de mi ser**_

Él me seguía dado dulces besos en mi cuello. Pero yo pensaba en los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos: ¡Cuántas canciones me ha dedicado! ¡Cuánto empeño ha puesto! Y aunque quisiera negarlo… Sí lo quería

Y de esa manera de querer, la de novios.

_**Porque si tú estas aquí  
>empiezo a querer…<strong>_

Entonces me di la vuelta, lo abracé del cuello y subí mis piernas a su cadera. Empecé a llenarle de besos apasionados, locos, desesperados… Agarró mis glúteos sosteniéndome y fue cargándome a mi cuarto.

_**Quédate junto a mí  
>que no puedo vivir sin tu amor<strong>_

Me echó en la cama, no parábamos de besarnos y cuando él estaba dispuesto a cambiarse lo amarré en mis piernas de nuevo, le desabroché la camisa ante su sonrojado rostro.

_**Quédate, di que sí**_

_**Esta noche es sólo de los dos**_

. Anna… ¿Tú quieres?

. Yoh

. ¿Sí?

. Vuélveme tuya, necesito tu cariño… tu amor… tu…

Interrumpió mi frase con un beso apasionado, me empezó a desabrochar el vestido como loco.

…_**Sólo…**_

Cuando quedé en ropa interior me empecé a sentir nerviosa. Tal como la primera vez, y eso que era la de él. El pantalón de Yoh no se hizo de esperar y rápidamente se lo saqué.

…_**De los dos…**_

Entonces agarré su cabeza para profundizar el beso, él me quitaba el brasier. Me sacó las bragas y yo su calzoncillo. Hubo un momento de inseguridad, él tragó saliva y yo estaba profundamente sonrojada.

…_**Sólo…**_

. Anna, yo…

. ¿No quieres?

. No, sino que… ¿Tú de verdad…?

. Quiero ser oficialmente tuya, Yoh Asakura. Además, seré tu primera vez, no permitiré que otra se lleve eso.

… _**Tú y yo…**_

Entonces apoyó sus brazos en la cama y me besó lentamente. Y empezó lo que tenía que empezar.

…Aaaah…

. Anna… Yo… yo… Te amo…

. Lo… Sé – Estaba traspirando

Estaba completamente excitada, gimiendo…

_**Fui una más  
>En busca de algo que me hiciera olvidar<strong>_

Me ha demostrado su amor tantas veces, luchó, me salvó la vida espiritual y físicamente.

Y ahora lo tengo aquí, a mi lado

_**Pero contigo sé que puedo volar y no regresar**_

Besándome, rozándome, acariciándome…

Dándome amor de la manera más excitante y apasionada de todas

_**Porque te has convertido en parte de mi ser**_

No sé si esto que siento es amor o desesperación

Pero es algo maravilloso y mucho más con el sexo

_**Porque si tú estás aquí  
>Empiezo a creer<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Anna se ha entregado a mí, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su cuerpo es tan perfecto, tan cálido, ardiente, apetecible, delicioso…

Cada orgasmo que ella bota me hace sentir loco de la felicidad y hay algunos que no puedo aguantarme cuando me rasguña la espalda y repite mi nombre.

Anna, Anna mi Anna

_**Quédate junto a mí  
>Que no puedo vivir sin tu amor<strong>_

Ella me muerde la oreja y yo le lamo los senos. Definitivamente esto es gloria, la maravilla del cuerpo, y lo mejor es: Estoy con la mujer que amo y amaré toda mi vida.

Se empezó a acelerar todo, ella jadea y gime como loca, yo también respiro fuertemente

. Anna…

. No termines…

_**Quédate di que sí  
>Esta noche es sólo de los dos<strong>_

De verdad que la penetración es la parte más excitante de todas, me enloquece esa mujer.

Ahora estoy seguro que nunca la soltaré, no lo permitiré.

…_**Sólo…**_

Lo que me jode es que Nichrom haya podido disfrutar de este néctar.

¿Anna habrá pensado en mí o en Nichrom?

… _**De los dos…**_

. Ahora yo voy encima

. ¿Qué?

. Te va a gustar

Y ella empezó moviendo la cadera sensualmente, era una pasión irremediable y gemí aunque quisiera callarlo.

. …Yoh… - gemía ella

…**S**_**ólo…**_

No, no podía estar pensando en Nichrom

Yo lo sé, ella dice mi nombre, ella

…Ella es mía…

…_**Tú y yo…**_

Terminamos, estamos jadeando.

Y me empezó a besar de nuevo, ella no quiere parar.

¡Se puso encima!

_Din Don_

. Anna, están tocando

_Din Don_

Empezó a besarme el cuello

. ¿De verdad quieres abrir?

. No…

. Quiero estar dentro de ti otra vez

. Tú no te cansas ¿No? – le di un beso en los labios

. Yoh Asakura, ¿Te has agotado?

. Yo quiero volver a lo nuestro – volvieron a empezar los besos en el cuello

_Din Don_

. ¡¿Mierda, quién es?!

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAO<strong>

Me sentí intimidada por aquella voz

. Este… Hola… ¿Se encuentra Yoh aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>YOH<strong>

Esa voz…

¡NO PUEDE SER!

¿Quién la trajo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

No Tamao, no puedes hacerte esto. No arruines esto con Anna, no por favor.

. ¿Yoh, de quién es esa voz? ¿Quién está afuera?

. ¡Tamao, lárgate!

. ¿Tamao?

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Así que sigues ahí, imbécil… Pobre de ti que sepa que tocaste a mi Anna, te mato.

. ¿Vas a dejar que así te hable tu prometido, Tamao? – le susurré en el oído

. Pero yo…

. Dile algo, ¿Y si se acuesta con ella? ¿Permitirás que ella sea la primera?

. No… Él no puede hacer eso, está comprometido

. Tú qué sabes, reclámale algo

. ¡Yoh, ábreme la puerta! – tocó fuertemente Tamao

Esto estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensé, todo se te va a derrumbar, Yoh Asakura

. Bien Yoh, quiero que me expliques… ¿Quién es Tamao y qué hace aquí?

. Anna, ¿Podríamos cambiarnos y luego te explico?

¿Cambiarnos?

. ¡YOH ASAKURA, Dame una Explicación en este momento! – exigió Anna

. Anna, Es que… ¡Déjame pensar!

. ¡¿Pensar qué?! ¡¿Quién está afuera?!

. Anna, yo no te he terminado de contar todo… La verdad

Él… Cambiarnos… Anna… No abren la puerta

. ¿Es tu novia?

. Anna

. Contéstame – a Anna se le cortó la voz, la podía escuchar

. ¡BASTARDO, ÁBREME PARA QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA!

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

¿Qué hace ese maldito afuera?

. ¡TÚ LA LLAMASTE, ¿NO?!

. Sí, Asakura. Yo la llamé, para que vea qué clase de persona eres. ¡Maldito infeliz, abre la puerta!

. Yoh… - agarré la punta de su polo blanco - ¿Tú tienes novia?

. No es eso Anna, es que…

. ¡DILE LA VERDAD, BASTARDO!

. Explícame, no me digas que me he entregado a un hombre con pareja… Por favor, no me destroces… No…

Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, no podía creerlo… Me acababa de entregar a un mentiroso…

. Me mentiste…

. Anna no los escuches, créeme, esto tiene una explicación

. Yo ya no sé.

. ¡ANNA, ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?!

. Yo… - no sabía qué responder

. ¡Yoh abre! – la chica seguía insistiendo

. Yo me entregué, fui tonta

. No, Anna. Créeme, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, no me hagas esto.

. ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! – Me lancé a tirarle puñetazos en su pecho formado, metí mi cabeza en él, llorando – Yo creí en ti… - sollozaba

. No llores, Anna, por favor, no los escuches. ¿Te acuerdas? Tú y yo siempre, Anna. Siempre juntos…

. ¿Quién es ella…?

. Soy su prometida, Anna Kyoyama

Nichrom logró romper la puerta, mejor dicho la segunda puerta de mi departamento que tendré que reemplazar. Él corrió y empujó a Yoh, me empezó a samaquear con fuerza.

. ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?!

. Nichrom yo… Yo…

. ¡Sí, se acostó conmigo! Imbécil, aléjate de ella

. No Anna, no lo hiciste, yo sé que no…

. Nichrom, no te engañes a ti mismo – le dije

. Yoh… Yo iba a ser tu primera vez… ¿Por qué? – Tamao empezó a lloriquear, se veían lágrimas verdaderas de dolor.

. ¡NOS AMAMOS! Que mi abuela te haya comprometido conmigo no significa que nosotros debamos de estar juntos, ¡No hay amor en este compromiso!

. ¡YO TE AMO! – Le gritó Tamao

. Tamao, tú sabes que yo no

. ¿Por qué? ¡Te doy todo lo que puedo! –le reclamó a gritos Tamao

. ¡No puedes forzarme, entiéndelo!

. Váyanse todos ustedes

. Anna, mira… Le voy a partir la cara por haberte hecho eso, sólo hablemos un instante

. ¡LÁRGUENSE!

. Anna…

Me miró con esos ojos, suplicantes, tristes, rojos de las ganas de querer llorar…

. Compréndeme, yo no elegí este compromiso… Por favor, sé que en el fondo lo sabes. Abre tu corazón, Anna.

. Vete, Yoh. No me llames más, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de esa y mucho menos de ti, Nichrom. Los hombres son una basura, después de todo.

. Anna, escúchame

. No me toques

. ¡Suéltala!, ya has hecho suficiente

. Maldito Nichrom ¡Me las vas a pagar, se lo iba a contar pero no de esta manera!

No pude aguantar más, corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Nuevamente al principio de todo esto… A llorar.

. Anna, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar

. Esto se acabó, no quiero sabes más de ustedes dos en toda mi vida.

. Anna, sé que lo dices por lo dolida pero…

. Yo Te Amo

. Anna

. Esto me duele mucho, porque te amo Yoh ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

. Anna, vamos a estar juntos, te lo prometo

. ¿Me dejas pensar?

. … Está bien

. Anna, olvídate de él ¡También te engañó! Démonos otra oportunidad, igual que ayer…

. Hace tiempo que deje de sentir algo por ti, Nichrom

* * *

><p><strong>NICHROM<strong>

Y sus palabras fueron como dagas que me clavaban vilmente

. No pudiste haber olvidado lo nuestro tan rápido, sé que te acostaste con él pero pensabas en mí

. Estás mal, Nichrom. Deja tu obsesión, déjame sola

. No, Anna, yo…

. Nichrom

. No me interrumpas, imbécil

. Vámonos, tú también Tamao

. Sí, Yoh

Me impresiona lo sumisa que puede ser esta mujer

. Anna, me voy

. Gracias, Nichrom

… Anna…

.Si esto te hizo daño, perdóname. Pero, estás ciega.

. No Nichrom, lo que siento es verdad. No tienes idea de cuán triste estoy ahora que sé que me ha mentido.

. Mañana… Mañana, hablamos

* * *

><p><strong>ANNA<strong>

¿Cómo de un momento a otro, las cosas pueden empeorar tanto? No sabía que él tenía una prometida, si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría estado con él. ¿Qué me pasa? Me duele demasiado, me duele amarlo.

Lo quiero perdonar y matarla a ella por ser un estorbo para nosotros, aunque realmente después de todo…

El estorbo soy yo…

* * *

><p><strong>MARY: <strong>TE HAS HECHO EXTRAÑAR ;-; un montón! qué ha sido de tu vida causa! Jajajaja espero que te guste este cap, ahora le dedicaré el triple a Yoh x Anna y poco de la otra pareja que es secundaria :) ya tengo planeado todo (buajajajaja)

**Starssmall: **Jajajajajajajajajaja ahora lo vas a querer matar de diarrea morta esto se va a poner bravo

**Selma-Itako:** Sólo espero no me mates a mí tras estooo O: OPD se puso dramático jajajaja Lo de Ryu, Jeanne, Len y las decisiones que tomen viene en el próx capítulo :3 (no mucho porque ahora full Yoh x Anna) y es que no se esperan las cosas que haré _ o no sé si se las esperan ._. Prepárense para escuchar full Miriam Hérnandez jajaja

**Edy Asakura: **Oe causa te aseguro que de la nada veo las mismas canciones que mi fic que no son tan conocidas (comparadas a las que salen hoy en día) y me quede como que: ._. una fan? :D y al final no u-u pero bueeeeno espero que te haya gustado y la boom sorpresa de Anna x Yoh o:

**Abraham Rocha: **Voy a poner otra más de Sin Bandera pero de aquí a 3 capítulos más o menos o: Jajajaja sí Len todo un loquillo A 2 MESES DE CASARSE! o:


	15. Puertas

**Hola chicos! Lamento la demora, me puse a editar los anteriores capítulos (cosas de redacción, ortografía y algunas canciones)**

**Moví unas cuantas cosas que no corregiré en la página debido a que le puse guiones. Pero es de menor importancia. Perdonen la demora me costó inspirarme UN MONTÓN. Pero espero me sigan siguiendo y les siga gustando :D cualquier consejo será recibido o cualquier corrección, duda o canción recomendada la leeré. Los quiero!~**

**Les cuento que me puse a buscar por internet más de 10 horas personas que se parezcan a los personajes. Y he encontrado varios :D ¿Quieren saber? *si me escriben les digo JAJAJAJA* **

**Canciones:**

**- Mi Historia Entre Tus Dedos - Gianluca Grignani**

**- Quererte a Ti - Angela Carrasco**

* * *

><p><strong>JEANNE<strong>

Allí estaba yo, vagabundeando sin saber adónde ir. Salí de la casa de Anna con una cara muy serena para no preocuparla, pero la verdad no tenía dónde pasar la noche. Además, tampoco le podía pedir a ella ya que estaba con Yoh y bueno…

Ellos y una casa sola, sabemos lo que sigue. Tampoco he recogido mis cosas de la casa de Lyserg y no puedo recurrir a Len para nada, tampoco tengo muy buena relación con las otras amigas de Anna… ¿¡Qué será de mí!?

+¿Jeanne? – y ahí lo vi, con sus guantes, su bufanda, su gorrito y su abrigo: Todo un niño, Lyserg Diethel.

+Lyserg… ¿Qué haces aquí?

+Yo... Sólo paseaba. ¿Adónde vas?

+Para serte sincera, no sé, no tengo adónde ir.

+Puedes venir, es tu casa también, tú has invertido en ella.

+No creo que sea correcto.

+¿Podemos hablar? No te pediré regresar si es lo que piensas.

+En ese caso, hablemos.

No veo tanto rencor en él, una gran característica que posee: Reserva sus sentimientos lo más posible. Me dio todo lo que cualquiera pudo pedir, una casa, un hogar, una familia quizá. Yo la jodí toda, sin embargo, no lo amo. Es libertad, de alguien a quien no amo; es condena, porque pude haber sido feliz y tenido todo.

+Lyserg, agradezco que me dejes pasar la noche aquí.

+No tienes qué agradecer, Jeanne. Es tu casa…

+Prometo que no voy a molestar, alistaré mis cosas y mañana a primera hoy me voy.

+…

+En serio, lamento todo esto.

+¿Por qué dejaste de sentir amor por mí?

Paré en seco, con la espalda hacia él. No sabía si voltearme era buena idea, si afrontarlo era lo correcto.

_**+Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di**_… El amor que te brindaba.

+Lyserg, tú me diste todo, no eres tú el problema es sólo que…

+_**Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo sé.**_

+Mejor evitemos esta conversación, mejor me retiro y vengo mañana.

Él me tomó la mano, deteniéndome. Se estaba torturando y ambos lo sabíamos, hablar no era la mejor opción, podríamos lastimarnos más.

+_**Al menos quédate sólo esta noche.**_

+Yo…

+_**Prometo no tocarte, estás segura.**_

+Sólo esta noche ¿Okey?

_**+Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo.**_

+No te culpo, te lastimé tanto – acaricié su rostro y él tomó mi mano acariciándola como un niño pequeño… Con devoción

Pensar que dejé esto por un amor apasionado… Que ni funcionó.

* * *

><p><strong>~LYSERG~<strong>

+Jeanne, ¿Quién es él?

_**Porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva, tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso.**_

+No te lo puedo decir

+_**Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú, pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno… Igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo.**_

+Al principio era diversión, pero terminó siendo pasión y luego amor y no pudimos controlarlo.

+Veo que él siente lo mismo.

+Sí, pero es más importante que siga con ella, no merece pasar lo que te hice pasar a ti. Fue muy cruel, perdóname… Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿No, Lyserg? – agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

+_**¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada, me pides que sigamos siendo amigos?**_

+Sí, es que…

+ _**¿Amigos para qué? Maldita sea… A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo.**_

+Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento del daño que te estoy haciendo.

No podría controlarme: El dolor, el enojo, la frustración, el engaño; todo se acumuló. Acorralé a Jeanne y la besé apasionadamente, ella me correspondió con lágrimas y en silencio. La abracé, estrechándola fuertemente, no la quería perder, me dolía, me sentía impotente. Luego desperté, a mi cruel realidad, a mi cruel destino, paré… La solté.

_**+Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales… **_

+Lyserg… - me miraba con pena, odiaba eso.

+_**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú"; sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro… Para sentirme un poquito más seguro.**_

Y al menos te quiero decir lo que no te pude decir, porque el tiempo se corre, nuestro tiempo se acabó y duele, duele mucho.

+¿En qué fallé?

+No fallaste.

+Sí, algo debí de hacer.

+No, Lyserg, no es así. Es que no te quiero…, lo siento. Es eso lo que ha pasado.

+_**Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado, recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado, y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero" y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.**_

+Lyserg… El amor se expiró hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin razón ni transcendencia, todo se derrumbó.

+_**¡Qué vas a hacer!, busca una excusa y luego márchate. **_– Yo le gritaba, estaba alterado, mis sentimientos me dominaban.

Ella toda humillada subió dispuesta a alistar sus cosas e irse.

+Te llamaré siempre, para saber de ti, Lyserg.

+No es necesario, _**Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte, no debes provocarme.**_

+Fuiste una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, me importas mucho. No es que quiera seguir ilusionándote, sólo que…

+Eres lo más valioso para mí, por eso _**Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones, tratando de ocultar mis emociones, pensando, pero poco, en las palabras, y hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva.**_

+No sigas torturándote. Sabes que seremos felices los dos, siguiendo nuestras riendas.

+_**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú"; sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro… Para sentirme un poquito más seguro**_

+Para, por favor. Tú sabes qué pasó…

+_**Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado, recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado, y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero" y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos…**_

+Sólo pasó.

+Cosas de la vida ¿Irónico, no?

+Perdón.

+Sí, quizá sea mejor alejarnos definitivamente.

+No digas eso, seamos amigos.

+No, no puedo fingir una amistad.

+Lyserg…

+Mañana hablaremos.

* * *

><p><strong>~JEANNE~<strong>

Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que segundos antes él se fue. ¿Valió la pena echarlo todo a la basura? Bueno, a partir de ahora seré una mujer solitaria, ¿Qué estoy hablando? Ni la dicha de una mujer tengo, ni hijos puedo tener. Qué mundo para más cruel…

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

¿Qué vida de mierda es esta? ¿Por qué todos juegan conmigo? ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? No lo entiendo…

_Din Don_

+¡No quiero ver a nadie! – grité mientras abrazaba con la mayor fuerza posible mi almohada.

Estuve 30 minutos pensando y luego me di cuenta de que no volvieron a tocar, tanta fue mi curiosidad que me aproximé a la puerta, que no había, para comprobar si habría alguien por allí. Me di con una sorpresa… Un grupo de revistas y una nota encima que decía: "Quizás no has visto esto".

Estaba en lo correcto, tan estresada estaba con lo que estaba pasándome que me olvidé por completo de la publicidad.

Noticias más antiguas importantes: "Len y Nyorai juran matrimonio", "Jeanne saca un nuevo éxito", "Len, Opacho y el trío de la Flor no son nominados", "¡Escándalo! Anna y Nichrom terminan su relación de 2 años", "Nichrom, el rey de los infieles".

¿Y por qué me mandan esto?, segunda revista: "Se vio hospedarse a Jeanne y Len en el mismo hotel", "Yoh, Nichrom y Anna: el triángulo amoroso", "Nichrom no se rinde".

Tercera: "Yoh y Anna oficializan relación", "Nichrom: Hasta que vuelvas conmigo", "Jeanne_, iron maiden_", "Nyorai, la pareja perfecta".

Cuarta… "Anna engaña a Yoh en concierto en vivo"… ¡Qué diablos!, "Nichrom se revela, ¿Anna volverá con él?"

¿Cuándo han sacado todas estas? Espera… Esta revista no tiene fecha. La leí, horrorizada corrí a meterme a mi habitación. Iba a llamar a Yoh, pero me acordé de lo que acaba de pasar; Nichrom no era opción… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Jeanne, voy a llamarla… Mierda, apagado. ¿Qué hago?

+Así que ya viste la revista.

+No sé quién eres, pero lárgate por favor, no me ha causado gracia.

+Es la edición de mañana, ¿Lista para hacerlo realidad?

+Vete, por favor. – empecé a lagrimear, sin pensar, llamé a Yoh.

* * *

><p><strong>~TAMAO~<strong>

** FLASHBACK **

He vivido con la Señora Kino toda mi vida, dependiendo de la familia Asakura. A la edad de doce años me dijeron que tenían un prometido para mí.

+Tamao, te lo vamos a presentar.

+¿A mi prometido?

_**Quererte a ti es como querer  
>arrancarle un quejido al viento<br>un beso al vacío  
>y una sonrisa al silencio.<strong>_

+Sí, casándote con él serán los herederos de la dinastía. – me dijo Kino.

+¿Cómo se llama?

+Soy Yoh. – Él apareció por la puerta de atrás, era un niño muy guapo de cabellos castaños, ojos pardos. Me recibió con una sonrisa. – Un placer conocerte.

_**Quererte a ti es conjugar  
>el verbo amar en soledad<br>un "te quiero" sin respuesta  
>y no querer ver<br>que mis caricias te molestan.**_

+Tamao Tamamura. – le sonreí.

Simplemente era tan precioso, su sonrisa me hacía quedar como tonta. Yo era una niña obediente, dócil, sumisa; conociendo a Yoh cambié un poco. Él fue la alegría que llegó a mi vida. Fue en unos años después que me di cuenta que lo amaba.

+ Joven Yoh.

Estábamos los dos juntos, sentados en un parque.

_**Quererte a ti**_

_**es querer ganar el cielo por amor,**_

_**es haber perdido el miedo al dolor,**_

_**es luchar contra nadie en la batalla,**_

_**y ahogar el fuego que me nace en las entrañas.**_

+¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes de llamar "Joven Yoh"? Soy sólo Yoh, Tamao. – se rio.

+ ¿Usted me quiere?

+ Te quiero mucho, Tamao. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

_**Quererte a ti,**_

_**quererte a ti**_

_**es callar y aguantar.**_

+ Sabe que en algún momento nos tendremos que casar. ¿No? – cambió su sonrisa a una mirada de seriedad.

+¿Te molesta eso?

+Yo estoy contenta, yo lo amo.

+Amar… Discúlpame, no lo he sentido aún.

+Yo creo que llegará a sentirlo, igual de profundo que yo.

_**Alimentar la palabra ternura  
>y esconder mis lágrimas en las espaldas<br>de mis noches en blanco y a oscuras,  
>lágrimas de celos y dudas.<strong>_

**FLASHBACK**

Y nunca lo sintió…

+Eres una estúpida Tamao. ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

+¡Usted no tiene porqué alzarme la voz! ¡Usted me engañó con esa mujer! – me sentía dolida.

+¡No tienes por qué recriminarme nada!

_**De nada sirve que yo te llore,  
>de nada sirve que yo te implore,<br>hasta cuándo y hasta dónde  
>tengo que esperar que de mí te enamores.<strong>_

+Es muy injusto joven Yoh, muy injusto. ¡Esto se lo voy a decir a su abuela!

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando dimos nuestro primer beso, un año después de conocernos…

+Joven Yoh.

+¿Si Tamao?

+Vamos un año siendo novios.

_**Quererte a ti**_

_**es querer ganar el cielo por amor,**_

_**es haber perdido el miedo al dolor,**_

_**es luchar contra nadie en la batalla,**_

_**y ahogar el fuego que me nace en las entrañas.**_

+La verdad no sé si podríamos llamarnos novios, esto es obligado. – se rio.

+Joven Yoh. – lo tomé de su manga del polo y lo miré fijamente. - ¿Po-podría besarme?

+¿Estás segura?

+Yo sí quiero.

_**Quererte a ti,  
>quererte a ti<br>es callar y esperar.**_

Me tomó el rostro, me miró fijamente y me besó. ¿Qué cara de estúpida habré tenido en ese momento?, ¿Con qué ojos enamorados lo habré mirado?, ¿Cómo es posible que lo ame tanto?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

+¿Adónde va?

+¡Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, Tamao! ¡Este compromiso no es con mi consentimiento!

_**Quererte a ti  
>es querer ganar el cielo por amor,<br>es haber perdido el miedo al dolor,  
>es luchar contra nadie en la batalla,<br>y ahogar el fuego que me nace en las entrañas.**_

+¿Desde cuándo se opone? A mí me hace tan feliz esto… No me deje por favor, no le diré a Kino.

+No Tamao, yo no te amo, entiéndelo.

+No entiendo… - me derrumbé en el piso. - ¿Qué hago mal? Lo espero todos los días en casa, obediente, fiel; le cocino con todo mi amor, incluso acepto cuando la rechaza; siempre me preocupo por usted. ¡Dígame qué hago mal!

_**Quererte a ti,**_

_**quererte a ti**_

_**es callar y aguantar.**_

+No eres tú, soy yo.

+ No me venga con frases cursis, joven Yoh.

+La única cursi aquí eres tú, Tamao. Ya me cansé de esto, cancelaré este compromiso como se debió de hacer en un principio.

+No lo haga, haré lo que quiera. ¿Quiere sexo? ¡Estoy dispuesta!, ¡Vamos, hagámoslo!

_**Quererte a ti  
>es querer ganar el cielo por amor,<br>es haber perdido el miedo al dolor,  
>es luchar contra nadie en la batalla,<br>y ahogar el fuego que me nace en las entrañas.**_

Él me miró con profunda pena, me acarició el rostro y me dijo…

+Valórate, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

+Yo lo quiero a usted.

+No puedes forzarme a este compromiso, compréndelo.

+Usted ha sido mi todo desde hace tantos años, no bote a la basura esto, por favor.

_**Quererte a ti,  
>quererte a ti<br>es callar y aguantar.**_

+Yo he sido miserable, no he sido feliz. No es que te hayas equivocado, simplemente nada me llenaba hasta que…

+¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

+Lanzó un hechizo que atrapó mi corazón, la amo tanto.

+Usted está equivocado, se va a arrepentir.

+Que así sea.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

+Es el tono de Anna. – él tomó su celular rápidamente, Anna, siempre Anna… - ¿Aló? Anna no te escucho.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

+¿Ha pasado algo?

+Yoh, ayúdame por favor.

+¿Qué está pasando?

+Ha entrado un hombre a mi casa, me quiere matar. Ven por favor, Yoh…

+¿Anna?

Mi corazón se paró un momento, conocía a Anna, ella no hacía bromas de este tipo. No, ella estaba corriendo peligro.

+Tamao me voy.

+¿Adónde?

+A casa de Anna.

Me quité de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>~NICHROM~<strong>

+Nichrom.

+Ya llegó el hombre allí. – No se había demorado nada en llamar

+Sí, ella acaba de llamar a Yoh.

+¿Qué hizo qué? - ¡¿Qué pasó con tu orgullo Anna?! - ¿¡Cómo que llamó a Yoh!? ¡Pensé que me llamaría a mí!

+Autogol, espero que esto no los una más.

+No, este plan es infalible, yo tengo que llegar antes que él.

+Ese Yoh es un buen partido, tengo que conseguirlo.

+ ¿Quién te entiende? Cambias de gustos rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>~ANNA~<strong>

+Por favor, te daré todo el dinero que quieras. – Yo nunca rogué a nadie, pero tenía miedo, mucho.

+Veamos la noticia de mañana: "Cantante Anna Kyoyama muere ultrajada y asesinada brutalmente", qué interesante.

+Cierto, tendrás que violarme, porque nunca me acostaría con un animal como tú.

+¿Ah sí? Te acostaste con un hombre "comprometido" – lo dijo poniendo énfasis.

Los recuerdos volvieron torturándome cruelmente, la noche pasada me entregué a un cuerpo sin saber, sin pensar en nada.

+Yo no lo sabía, él me engañó.

+Exacto, eres un juguete sexual para los hombres, Anna.

+¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz!

+Y ahora te haré mía hasta que te duela.

Empezó a patear la puerta con fuerza.

+¡Vete! – marqué el número de la policía. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

Sonó la alarma del edificio, el maldito dejó de patear.

+Parece que me tengo que ir, no te preocupes, esa revista saldrá en algún momento.

No podía decir nada, mis manos temblaban, estaba llorando del terror, pálida, mi corazón latía fuertemente.

+Anna…

Levanté el rostro muy nerviosa, era…

+…¿Nichrom?

+¿Qué ha pasado?

+Yo…Tengo miedo. –él me abrazó.

+Estoy aquí, tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

Y los vi, abrazados; sentí tanta ira por dentro, me sentí tan miserable. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, de la tristeza, de la impotencia.

+¿Qué es esto?, Anna.

Se voltearon, él tenía una mirada de victoria, ella temblaba.

+¿Han visto esas revistas?

Las levanté e intentando disimular mi sentir, las vi. Me quedé impactado con la portada de la que estaba encima.

+¿Qué significa esto? – él no dejaba de abrazarla - Oye Nichrom, suéltala. ¿Quieres?

+Las dejaron, cuando salí a cogerlas y vi eso, entré a mi cuarto asustada, él llegó y empezó a decir que me violaría y luego me mataría y yo… Te llamé, tenía tanto miedo. – soltó a Nichrom, se paró y se secó las lágrimas.

Fue la victoria más buena que he obtenido a lo largo de mi vida: Ver la cara de Nichrom, como un balde de agua fría.

+Los odio tanto, y aun así están cuando lo necesito.

+Y nosotros te amamos. – dije.

+Sólo yo Anna, Yoh te estaba usando.

+¡¿Puedes parar con eso?! – se giró a verme. – Anna, sabes que no es verdad.

+Yo… Aun no te he perdonado.

+Anna, aún no hemos conversado.

+Qué irónico, ¿Por qué será que todo termina con nosotros tres en mi apartamento?

+El nuevo y el ex.

+El ex serás tú idiota, Anna me sigue amando. – reclamaba Nichrom.

+¡Ya te olvidó! – debatí.

+ Cállense, par de basuras.

Al menos mis peleas con Nichrom la animaban un poquito, yo la iba a proteger a pesar de nuestra situación. No permitiría que le hagan daño, Anna es mi mayor tesoro, es mi todo.

+Nichrom, ¿Te puedes ir? Tengo una conversación pendiente con Anna.

+¿Tú crees que los dejaré solos de nuevo?

+No hagas que te botemos.

+…Por favor. – pidió ella.

* * *

><p><strong>~NICHROM~<strong>

Dejaré que tomen su tiempo, porque al final todo resultará como en un principio. Ya que tengo 3 aliados, y esto es un juego de guerra que ganaré, Yoh.

+Está bien.

Ese hombre trabajó muy bien, ahora sólo falta que entre Redseb en el juego y Yoh se vaya a Izumo. Funcionó tan bien el meter a Tamao, la inocente me creyó y le hizo un escándalo y eso de todas maneras iba a oficializar el cancelar el compromiso. Sé quién es Kino, a ella no la convences así nomás, es una cosa de la dinastía así que le tomará tiempo a Yoh. Tiempo que, tomaré adecuadamente, ya que Anna "corre peligro" se sentirá indefensa. Y no estarás ahí para protegerla.

Falta tan poco mi amor, tan poco.

* * *

><p><strong>~YOH~<strong>

+Tengo miedo, pero eso no evitará que te cuadre.

+Anna, no te cierres, sabes muy bien que digo la verdad.- se giró con los brazos cruzados, y en posé de esposa indignada me preguntó…

+¿Y desde cuando estás comprometido?

+Más de cuatro años.

+Ah.

+Lo impusieron mis abuelos.

+Y… ¿Os habéis besado?

+… ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Anna?

+Contéstame.

+Sí, pero a elección de ella.

+Y, ¿Se acostaron?

+Nunca.

+¿Y por qué?

No entendía si eran celos o reclamos. ¿Esa es la Anna que conozco?

+No la amo, tú has sido mi primera vez. – se sonrojó violentamente.

+Yo… Es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

+Lo dices tan tranquila… - me senté en su mueble. – Voy a Izumo, a anular mi compromiso.

+¿Hasta Izumo? Está en Japón.

+Aunque no parezca tengo origen japonés. – ella se rio.

+¿Tú?¿Por dónde?

+Ya sé que "eso" no parece de japoneses. – me rei.

+No te creas tan gracioso. ¿Podemos decir que nunca tuvimos nada? Me siento tan… Estúpida, yo…

Me acerqué, la tomé de la cintura y la besé; ella me empujaba intentando separarse.

+No te aproveches de mis sentimientos. Si quieres algo serio, asegúramelo.

+Anna, te amo. Nunca quise jugar contigo.

+Ya no sé si creerte. – ella se volteó en una pose de inseguridad, cogiéndose los brazos con sus manos.

+Anna… - la miré a los ojos. - ¿De verdad me amas?

+No puedo asegurarlo… Yo lo dije sin pensar.

Una sonrisa amarga salió de mí.

+¿Te acostarías con cualquiera?

+Asakura Yoh, no soy una cualquiera. –iba a tirarme una bofetada, sin embargo, cogí su brazo.

+Entonces me amas, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

+Yo… Cancela tu compromiso si sientes amor por mí y yo…

Nos besamos apasionadamente, desesperados.

+ ¿A quién quiero mentirle Yoh? Es que no puedo, me siento una vil prostituta, si hubiera sabido que tenías prometida ni lo hubiera intentado. – ella lloraba. - ¿Soy yo lo que quieres, o mi cuerpo? Háblame Yoh.

+Anna, eres tú, eres mi todo. – tomé su rostro y la llené de besos.

Ella me correspondía mientras rozábamos nuestros rostros con desesperación.

+ Lograste que me volviera a enamorar, eres un idiota por eso.

+ Yo no te haré llorar.

+ ¿Lo Prometes?

+ Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los quiero seguidores TT-TT Los amo ¡cásense conmigo!<strong>

**MARY: PERDÓNAME POR NO ACTUALIZAR, TT-TT*LLORAR DESESPERADAMENTE*Es que ya expliquéee arreglé hasta el cap 7 y los demás los voy arreglando mientras voy escribiendo :* además también escribiré una novela llamada "Sirenas" y estoy pensando en hacer un manga y comenzar otro fic 3. La cosa se va a poner más brava, es una guerra con aliados. Y digamos que Yoh y Nichrom no están en el mismo grupo jajajajajaja. Love you :***

**Edy Asakura: Qué hablaaaaaaaaas no sabía que eras hombre :O *es que las que leen historias de amor suelen ser mujeres* Oh por Dios ¡¿Por qué no hay más hombres de ese tipo!? LAS MUJERES MANDAMOS :* Pobre Anna y ni sabes la que le viene JAJAJAJAJA amo a Kyoyama 3 **

**Starssmall: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA MENDIGA-VIEJA-MALDITA JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA me hiciste el día con qué gusto insultas, te cuento que llegará una hdp peor que Tamao (ya verán) Sí saben quién es, no saben que viene :3 Yoh no odia a nadi por favor es YOH ASAKURA! todos lo amamos 3 **


End file.
